The Road to Seireitei
by Hasty
Summary: The Eleventh Division takes stock of their new situation. Kenpachi and Yachiru settle in, and an understanding is reached. It's not an end-it's just a new start.
1. Chapter 1

**Nope, I don't own it. Warnings: language, violence, and a few of the dreaded original characters. Fic chronology: Five months after Yachiru's adoption, a few years before Kenpachi becomes Captain. **

Kenpachi Zaraki leaned on the bridge over the Inuzuri river. The ice was melting, time to hit the road again. He glanced backward. Great, he was being followed again. For reasons known only to the kamis, small children tended to be swept up in his wake. His odd gift had a few compensations. The brats always heard stuff he could use. Didn't hurt in attracting interesting people either.

Five months ago, fate, that malicious bastard, had arranged it so he ended up with a bratlet of his very own. Fuckyouverymuch, jerk. He didn't blame the kid at all; she'd gotten screwed over too.

His original plan had been to keep the second Yachiru alive until he found a nice family for her. Three months in, he'd realized he'd gotten fond of Yachi and decided to keep her. It was stupid and selfish of him, but she was thriving.

As long as Yachiru was clean, warm, fed, and got a lot of attention, she was happy. She'd learned a lot too: she was beginning to toddle, and she used new words every day. The worst illness she'd had all winter was a bad case of sniffles. Kenpachi'd found a job in a bath-house for the winter, and prowled Inuzuri with Yachiru in his "free time." Inuzuri offered poor sport- the most fun he'd had all winter was when a mugger had tried to jump him. A noble had probably taken an Interest, so everyone minded their manners. The job was boring as shit, but they got a place to wait out the cold.

--

His escort quickly melted away, and he returned without incident. No one else was up and about. Yachiru was still snoozing when he got back. Good. If she'd woken up while he was gone, she'd have fussed.

Kenpachi began to think of what they'd need for the journey. His sword and The Box, to begin with. He'd take the winter rations, as he'd rather keep the money for emergencies. It wouldn't be long until the game came out and he could hunt. He'd take the rags along too. Yachiru was gradually getting the hang of toilets, but accidents happened. Once she was trained, he'd cut the unused ones up for bandages.

What else?

The baby sling went; even after Yachiru grew out of it, that, a rock, and a little luck would get them dinner. He only used it when she was sleeping, so she'd never miss it. The rattle, the lotus root chew-toy, the brush,and the toy mousie-with-wheels went, because he'd never hear the end of it if they were left behind. He'd almost finished the little wooden sword, so that went too.

He'd pack the blanket, the pot, his chopsticks, the rice bowl, and the little wooden spoon. There was nothing else he cared to take.

The uniform would be left behind. The ladies could have that for their rag pile, to make up for everything. They'd been pretty good sports; a few helped him out from time to time. The men had made a bit of a stink about a baby bunking with them, and then ignored him.

Yachiru woke up, squirmed out of the blanket and looked up at him.

"Mornin?"  
"Good morning, Yachiru. C'mon, let's go take a bath."

"Up!" she demanded.

"All right, all right. I'm gonna be glad when you can walk without tripping all the time."

--

A little while later, Kenpachi headed out. He had to go see the boss, and he hoped one of the women would be up. The night hawks slept late, the attendants were up bright and early. He wandered over to a bowl of water he'd set out sometime around New Year's. Completely melted.

"So, it was you!" Atsuko chuckled. "Checking out your ugly mug in that bowl?"

She was a pretty chestnut-haired girl who appeared to be in her early twenties. She was nice, too- she'd helped scout families with him. When the adoption plan fell through, she occasionally watched Yachiru.

"I set it out here so I could see when the ice melted. Besides, you like this ugly mug."

"Do not!" she said, reddening. Kenpachi knew she had a crush on him. If he hadn't been so worn out, he might have taken things further than just flirting.

"What are you up to so early?"

"Gotta go see the Oujo. I'm scramming. Mind takin' charge of Yachiru for a bit?"  
"Don't tell me, the boss wants to put her to work? Or she's still annoyed about the morning performance last week?"

"Nah, last time I went to have a chat with the bosslady, Yachi got into the ink."

She snickered.

"It's not as funny when you're trying to wash inky brat-prints off the wall," he informed her.

He set Yachiru down. "Go on, go to your auntie. I'll be right back."

Yachiru toddled over to Atsuko. She managed fifteen steps before she tripped, and sat down hard. Five more than yesterday, he noted. She giggled as Atsuko scooped her up.

--

Kenpachi came to a vague species of attention when he reached Okada-san's desk. He didn't like calling anyone 'boss," but she'd been better than most. Okada had just said he couldn't kill the customers, but she allowed him to beat the living shit out of the guys that misbehaved. She kept her girls safe and healthy, and refused to put anyone out front who wasn't tough enough.

She'd also allowed Kenpachi to live in the women's quarters, as long as he didn't bother them. Any interest in either sex had vanished, so it wasn't as much fun as he'd originally thought.

"Are you here to inform me that your contract has run out?" Okada asked.

"Yeah. I said 'till the ice melted,' and I'm sticking ta that."

"Pity. I could give you a raise. I'm sure that the little one could use some new clothes. She seems to grow every time I see her."  
"This ain't about money."

She nodded. "Even I know that there are some things money can't buy. Well, then. I'll pay out your contract, and a bonus. You've earned it."

--

Atsuko happily returned Yachiru. He snagged some soup and rice from the kitchen and fed her. Then he packed up their possessions, and scrawled a note.

--

He lifted Yachiru to his shoulder and headed out. There was no one in Inuzuri he needed to see: Rontu's debt to him had been paid, and she didn't like company anyway. She'd been the first Yachiru's friend, not his.

The passle of brats he'd once shared a farmhouse with were either dead or grown, and he'd only ever seen them in passing. The only person he actually needed was the little one clinging to his back.

--

"Hey Ken-chan," Yachiru asked that evening. "Where 're we goin'?"

"Ever heard of the Seireitei?" he replied, poking the fire.

"It's all those tall buildings that you showed me, right? The place where the sky-flowers come from?"

He hauled her into his lap. Winter wasn't over yet and she might catch a cold. Small trusting eyes turned Kenpachi's way, and he felt his heart give a lurch.

"Right. That's where the shinigami live. There are thirteen divisions, with a captain leading each. They hunt hollows, and try ta keep this world from being even more fucked up."

"Are captains strong?"  
"The strongest, that's why they're the leaders. Thing is, when the charters were written, there was a little loophole. Anyone who kills a captain in a duel can take over his division. An' that's what I'm gonna do."

"Which division?"

"Whichever one has the Kenpachi in it."

"And me?"

"You'll be the cutest little officer in the Gotei Thirteen. I'll teach ya the things ya need ta know, so you'll be ready."

"Sounds fun," Yachiru said, burrowing into his chest.

"Yeah," Kenpachi agreed, ruffling her hair. He unpacked the blanket and draped it over them. When Kenpachi finally slept, he dreamt of the battles to come.

**A.N. Hana is Japanese for flowers, hanabi is fireworks. Thus 'sky-flowers.'**

**Review?**


	2. Funny Days

_**Last I checked, I'm still not Kubo Tite. Soundtrack: last chapter: Boki wa Tori ni Naru from Code Geass. This chapter: Funny Days, Yachiru's theme. **_

Kenpachi sat down, laying his sword across his lap. He fished in his pockets and produced a scrap of cloth, a tin of sword polish and a sharpening stone. It had been two months, and Yachiru was ready for the next step in her training. She sat across from him with her little wooden sword on her lap.

"We'll start in on the basics. When you get a real sword, you'll be responsible for polishing and sharpening it. Always clean your blade after a fight, or it'll rust."

Yachiru blinked at him. "Can't you make a real sword? Ya made this one for me."

"This is for practice. You'll get a zanpakuto once you grow a bit. Now pay attention or I'll do horrible things to ya."

The threat worked. Kenpachi showed her how to polish a sword and started her on the simplest sword kata he knew. Keeping things slow and simple would be a lot easier for her. The first Yachiru had been a lot harder on him, but he'd won his first twenty fights by then. He'd been a teenager then, all arms and legs and ego. Yachiru the first had done him a favor by knocking him down a peg or three.

On the other hand,Yachiru the second needed a lot of building up. At this point, the best she could hope for was _surviving_ her first fight. Yachi wasn't weak or stupid, she just needed time to grow.

"All right, Yachi, take a break. You're doin' great."

She sat down, breathing hard. He showed her a few stretches, and then picked her up.

"I think it's about time for lunch. Mugarame's only a ri away."

--

After a quick lesson in town safety, they headed toward a soba place Kenpachi remembered from his last visit. That'd been a while ago. He wondered if the boy he'd met here had ever gone to the Soul Society. What was that kid's name? Shuusuke? No, it was Shuuhei.

"Soba, soba, soba!" Yachiru chanted. "Hey Ken-chan, let's do the soba shout!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Thankfully, the waitress came out, and he ordered some soba for both of them. He tended to get quick service, especially when he smiled at the customers.

"Isn't that the demon of Zaraki?" one of the customers at the shop whispered.

"I didn't think he actually existed," his friend whispered back.

Kenpachi grinned, digging into his soba. Nice to know people remembered him. He just hoped the "soba shout" was a one-time occurance. Next thing ya knew, the kid'd have him dance like a rice ball or some damn thing.

Yachiru'd already made her meal disappear and was idly observing the crowd.

"Hey, Ken-chan, you ever been here before?"

"Yeah, a few times. Last time I went, I'd heard a whole buncha captains and vice-captains died, plus most of a squad from Ninth. I wanted to see if I could beat somethin' as strong as that, but the thing that got 'em was long gone."

"Aww, that's too bad."

"No t really. I missed out on tha fight, but if I hadn't taken a detour for a while, I wouldn' of meet you."

He flicked a noodle off her head. "Food's supposed to go in, not on."

After the first Yachiru had died, Kenpachi'd avoided Zaraki as much as possible. He still had the house that he'd squatted in, but it'd just gotten too lonely. He'd been in the Sixtieth when the word about the attack had gone out.

On his way back from Mugarame, there'd been Michio and the Seventieth, ducking into Seventy-First to avoid Michio, and then there'd been Tomie, Tomomi, Akito, Amane, and Hikaru. There might've been one or two he'd missed.

He usually changed districts when the relationship failed, or in one case, when his current lover died. (That wasn't Kenpachi's fault, Amane'd charged a customer who pulled a knife on her.) He'd been kind of heading back to Zaraki, and planned to train there for a while. In Seventy-Fifth, he'd caught word of a group of bandits who were planning to attack Kusajishi.

Kenpachi'd then high-tailed it to Kusajishi. He loved bandits: first you got to fight 'em and then ya got their stuff. 'Course this time around he'd ended up with a lot more than jewelry and coins.

The waitress came around and tidied up.

"Both of you have enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kenpachi said, putting a bracelet down. Their stock of money was low, and jewelry was negotiable. It never hurt to flirt with a pretty girl either.

"Please sir, I can't accept that. It's gold!"

"Goldish. I bet it's plating on bronze or ever seen real gold around here?"

"No, no. I can't accept something like that from a stranger. Keep it for your wife. I'm sure she wouldn't be pleased if you gave a strange girl something like that."

"Ain't got a wife, it's just me and Yachiru."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But it's far too much as payment for a meal."

"How about you tell me some interestin' things, an' we'll call it even. I bet ya hear a lot of things from the other districts, workin' here."

"I hear some things," she admitted. "Like, they're predicting the bandits will be out earlier 'cause it's been so warm. I've heard that the caravans are hiring extra guards down in Forty-ninth. There's a gang war in Fifty-seventh. And they say that one of the shinigami captains died."

"From which divison?"

"Third. Everyone knows that the Third Division is 't had one captain that hasn't died in battle or by accident in the last hundred years. The vice-captains tend to be accident-prone as well. I heard there were some hollows around here- maybe one of them got him."

A suspicious person, like Kenpachi, might wonder about all those accidents. Being a captain had a lot of appeal, and someone might've gotten impatient. When all was said and done, a division was just a big gang. And he'd seen enough gang fights to know what happened when the boss seemed weak.

The waitress winked at him. "I'll pack you some food, and then we'll be even."

He waved and took Yachiru inside. She was beginning to squirm.

--

"Ken-chan, what'd we get?"

Yachiru leaned over his shoulder, examining the bag the waitress had packed.

"Two packs of soba noodles. Got enough food for a week."

There were also a pair of steamed peach buns that'd be dessert when they stopped for dinner. They still had a little rice and soup left, so they wouldn't need to worry about food for a while. Well, he might be in a dry spell, but the old charm still worked.

Kenpachi grinned. Might as well stop at Fifty-Seventh and see if there was some fun to be had.

--

Before leaving Sixty-ninth, Kenpachi had another errand to run. He flashed a few coins, waited for a street rat to show up, and got directions to the nearest tailor's shop. He bought three pairs of underwear for Yachiru, even though he wanted to drop through the floor with embarrassment. It got even more embarrassing when Yachiru tried to show her new clothes off.

---

"Can ya tell me another story, Ken-chan? About Seireitei?" Yachiru asked when they stopped for the night.

"All right. Once upon a time, there was a man named Yamamoto. He woke up dead in the Rukon, like I did, but he found that he was super strong. His enemies died when they lifted their blades against him. None of his opponents stood a chance, with Ryujin Jakka, his blade, by his side… "

She wrapped her arms around her legs and listened, spellbound. Heh, a long time ago, that'd been him. He could've recited the names of all the first captains: Yamamoto, Masanori Shihouin, Jun'ichi Oomeda, Retsu Unohana, Soichiro Shiba, Nobuya Kuchiki, Sawako Igurashi, Shunshui Kyoraku, Akira Nagutani, Tadashi Kasumi, Shin Kenpachi Shiratora, Nadeshiko Ushoda, Jyushiro Ukitake, and Yue Fong of the Kido Force. Most of them were long gone, but four persisted.

Kenpachi knew of the first twelve captains, and of a few other captains whose deeds trickled into the rumor mill of the Rukon. Shin Kenpachi, in particular, had fired his imagination. Shin had walked into the Seireitei with his gang and his sword, and bullied Yamamoto into creating Eleventh Division.

Yachiru was clearly just as interested as he'd been. Kenpachi wondered what the first Yachiru would've thought of the little one. She was probably laughing her ass off at him trying the parenting thing. Wherever she was.

_I wonder what the first four are like, _he mused, stirring up the fire after Yachiru dozed off. _Guess I'll get ta find out when we get there._

_**A few terms: **_

_**Oujo: a gang , Kenpachi ought to have called the innkeeper in the last chapter "Taishou."**_

**_Night Hawk: Edo-period slang for "ladies of negotiable affection."_**

**_Ri = 2.44 miles. An old fashioned Japanese unit of measurement._**

**_A/N: I know Yachiru's growing a bit fast, but a decade of infancy just seems cruel._**

**_Review, please, so I can keep tormenting Kenpachi. _**


	3. Super Scription of Data

**Nope, still not Kubo Tite. Today's soundtrack: Super Scription of Data from Higurashi Rei.**

Yachiru sat on the ground, watching Kenpachi. The hollows had attacked without warning, drawn by the promise of two tasty morsels. Kenpachi set her down, and hit the hollow with his bare fist. He'd knocked it back a few feet, enough that he could draw his sword and attack. He sliced the mask, finishing it off and turned on its mate. This one put up more of a fight- he practically had to dice the damn thing. He wiped his blade down and returned it to the sheath.

"I wanna walk," Yachiru whined, when he tried to pick her up.

"All right," he agreed, knowing she'd regret it in an hour.

--  
Maiko Katsuragi meditated on the roof. The big flash of reiatsu that had occurred a few minutes earlier was disturbing her. It was Captain-level for sure. As far as the Gotei 13's records were concerned, she was dead. Seireitei found it annoying when their records failed to match reality. She brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes.

"Maiko," Sanjuro Oishi said, opening the window. "What is it?"

"Did you feel that, earlier?"

"A captain was leading an expedition near here, I suppose."

"Would you like me to investigate?"

"You will anyway. Try to recruit him, her or it, as long as it's not a shinigami. I can use more body guards. The truce lasted over the winter, but both Takahashi and Myojin are itching for a fight."

"Is that a slight on my skills, Sanjuro?"

"Baka, baka," he said with a smile. "You are the most skilled of my guards, but I'd like to have someone with that much reiatsu on my side."

She nodded, flash-stepping away.

--

"I'm tired," Yachiru whined, flopping onto the road.

"Hey, you said you wanted to walk," Kenpachi pointed out. They hadn't even gone half a ri.

"I'm tired and we're going too slo-o-w."

"If you wanna go faster, hop up."

--

They broke for lunch after finding the marker that divided Fifty Eighth from Fifty-Seventh. Kenpachi rolled his eyes when Yachiru scurried off to find a bush. If he'd been a bottomless pit when he was younger, she seemed to be a funnel. Some kinda tube, anyway. He waited ten minutes and headed out in search of her.

Kenpachi heard a sharp yelp of pain and sped up. He found Yachiru in the middle of a circle of four men. One of them was holding his crotch and groaning and the rest kept their distance.

Yachiru waved her wooden sword. "See, mister, here's Ken-chan. You're lucky I hit you before he did."

"What did they do to ya, Yachi?"  
"They said they were taking me away to play with their boss. This guy tried ta pick me up, so I hit him."

"Good job. Better get movin,' I think I'm gonna teach these idiots a lesson."

He smiled nastily. The men didn't stand a chance. One lost his head, two got stabbed in the chest, the third one ran. He yanked the man on the ground upright by his tattered kimono.

"Listen up, moron. You run to your boss and tell him that the Oni no Zaraki killed his men. Tell him that if he lays a finger on a kid while I'm in town, I'll kill him slowly. You touch her again, and you'll die quick."

He smiled nastily, and let the man go. Yachiru's weight settled back on his shoulder. He was tempted to chase the third man, but he had to leave a witness or two.

"Wow, Ken-chan. He was so scared of you that he wet his pants," she observed.

"I'm impressed," a feminine voice said. He looked up at the slight rise. A woman sat on the rise. Her long black hair was done up in a braided bun, and held in place by two suspiciously shiny hair-pins. She was fairly tall for a woman- he estimated that, standing, she'd come up to his shoulder. An eyepatch covered her right eye, and one of her hands rested on her sword.

"How come you didn't interfere?" Kenpachi asked.

"Those are Myojin's men. I work for Boss Oishi. My name is Maiko Katsuragi."

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, formerly the Oni no Zaraki."

"If even a tenth of the tales about you are true, you're an impressive fighter. Sanjuro-san would like to meet with you."

He considered it, briefly. It was still spring, not even late spring at that. They could cover a lot of ground if they headed to the Fiftieth district. On the other hand, the money he could make would help a lot. And it wasn't like he was on a deadline.

"Sure. This Oishi guy sounds interesting."

--

Sanjuro Oishi was a middle aged, slightly balding man with a mustache. He had a bit more paunch than was normal for someone in the Rukon, but he seemed nice enough.

"I've heard of you, but I never believed the tales had any basis in reality," he said.

Kenpachi shrugged. "People like ta gossip. The further it gets from the first person to tell it, the weirder the story gets."

"Quite true," Oishi agreed. "You'll be paid forty ryu a week. We have a few extra rooms, so you and the little one can each have your own. She can have Seichiro's old room. We have a cook, but you are allowed to use the kitchen at whim. There are no other servants."

Kenpachi shrugged. "I hate bein' waited on anyway. Who's Seichiro? And I want fifty ryu."

"My son. He's at the Spirit Arts Academy right now. I adopted him when I was serving as a shinigami. Forty-five is my final offer. Er- will your wife be joining us?"

"What's a wife?" Yachiru asked.

He blinked.

"I've been taking care of Yachiru since her mother died," Kenpachi explained. "So, these rooms you were talkin' about?"

--

"Another bodyguard?" Haruki Mogami complained to Oishi. "You have Takahashi's men in the palm of your hand, why hire a guard who eats like a horse? We could've gotten a horse for the money you'll spend on him."

"I earn my keep," Kenpachi protested. He was beginning to like Oishi. The man had a sense of humor, as demonstrated by Kenpachi's demolished dinner of oyako-dan.

"Body-guards are a better investment," Oishi pointed out. "Horses are easier to steal and often become dinner. Anyone trying to steal Zaraki-san would meet with a large amount of difficulty. And the winter was mild enough that no one would try to eat him."

"I would," Maiko said, to the amusement of the other dinner guests.

Yachiru took advantage of the distraction to steal another morsel off Kenpachi's plate.

_Grown-ups sure are weird,_ she thought. Anyone who munched on her Ken-chan would lose a tooth or three.

--

So, his boss was a renegade shinigami, and Kenpachi'd bet his lazuli necklace that Katsuragi was too. There were always a few renegades around, and the smart ones stuck to the upper districts. Oishi struck him as one of the smart ones.

He helped Yachiru set up her room, and borrowed an unused cot to set up next to her bed. He viewed body-guarding as another form of prostitution- you did it when you had to and hoped the clients were pleasant.

"Hey, Ken-chan, how come Thirty-san kissed that guy in the halls?"

Kenpachi briefly considered his options. He could tell her straight out that it was wrong, but he'd kissed a few too many guys to take that attitude.

If Yachi grew up and liked girls, she'd probably like to know that it didn't change a damn thing between them. Fine, he'd give her the general outlines.

"Well, mostly men like women and women like men," he explained. "But there are some men who like other men, like Oishi does. There are women who like other women too, and some people who might like one more than the other."

Yachiru thought it over. "Do you like girls or guys?"

"I like women, but I've known a few interesting guys. And one other thing: some people like kids, but in all the wrong ways. That's why I got so mad. You fought back, and they weren't expecting that. That's good. If someone's lookin' at ya funny, stay away from them. Fight if ya have to, and make a big fuss so I can hear ya."

"And then you'll help me beat 'em up?"  
"Damn straight. What do ya wanna hear about tonight?"

"The first 'Chiru!"

--

Spring turned into summer, and Kenpachi found that he was having a pretty good time. He'd bribed a gang of street rats to do caterpillar retrieval, and he was busy busting heads with the rest of the body-guards. Myojin's group were passable fighters. Takahashi had allied with Oishi, and Kenpachi's only quarrel with him was on aesthetic grounds. He thought a man wearing women's clothes should at least _try_ to look pretty.

In between, he went hunting with Yachiru, often picking up some fruit or mushrooms on the way. She was getting pretty good at chasing game his way. On rainy days, he played mah-jong or haunted the kitchen. The process of turning food into better food had always fascinated him, and he was a passable cook. Yachiru helped him cook occasionally. He wouldn't let her near the fire or the knives yet, but she could whisk eggs and wash the vegetables.

Yachiru'd made a pest of herself with the group that kept track of gambling debts, until Oishi taught her how to use the abacus. Mogami had given her some paper and drawing supplies after she'd doodled all over his monogatari notebooks. Of course, Kenpachi scolded her on each occasion, so she behaved for a time. At night, he usually stayed in Yachiru's room until she fell asleep. Then he'd leave, usually to spend some time with Maiko. She was interesting, and he thought the eyepatch was cute.

Watching Kenpachi and Maiko work through a line of thugs was a thing of beauty, Oishi thought, no wasted movement, no thought required. He absently skewered a lucky thug who had escaped the terrible duo. Oishi planned to stabilize Fifty-Seventh, but he wondered how long it would take before Soul Society caught up with the two renegades.

Oishi could shield Kenpachi, the little one and Haruki, but his sin would demand a punishment. Maiko was known to the Soul Society, so she wouldn't escape either. It was galling to think that she'd lose her life because of bad luck and a practical joke gone wrong. He wished he'd never listened to that man.

**Oyako-dan: a chicken, egg and rice dish. So a parent and child are eating a parent and child.**

**I fail at writing fight scenes. I'm trying to get better, honest!**

**By the way, there's a poll up on my profile. Please vote. **


	4. Naraku no Hana

**Once again, I'm just playing in Tito Kibe's sandbox. Soundtrack is Naraku no Hana, Higurashi Kai opening. Guest stars: Aizen, Gin.**

"Eggs, eggs," Yachiru sang. "Put 'em in a bowl and make 'em swirl, put 'em in a pan and watch 'em whirl! Then you put them on a mat and pat them down flat!"

Kenpachi yanked her by the belt and picked her up. "Settle, you."

He plunked her in a chair and turned back to the pan.

"Someone's lively today," Maiko commented, yawning.

He shrugged, setting Yachiru's tamagoyaki in front of her.

"She's young enough that she still gets excited about solid food."

"Ken-chan, you have to eat," Yachiru chirped. "If you don't eat, you'll turn into a hollow."

He always ate as little breakfast as possible, and it irked him that Yachiru was wise to it. A few times, he'd actually gone without food, but he'd always made sure she had something to eat.

"Split with me?" he offered to Maiko.

"As soon as my stomach settles," she replied. "I got drunk last night."

"Ya seemed pretty sober to me," he teased, remembering.

"I was you see any full bottles of saké here?"

"There might be one by the washing basin. Getting an early start?"

"I haven't decided yet. Want any?"

"I gotta take Yachi out for training. Later, maybe."

He hardly ever touched a drop before noon. That little rule had only been violated twice: when the first Yachiru died, and when the second started cutting teeth. (Apply a few drops of saké to a teething brat's gums, and reserve the rest of the cup for internal application.)

"You two have been doing that for a month, at least," Maiko remarked.

"Nah, I started trainin' Yachiru three months ago. She's getting pretty good."

"I might catch up with you, then."

"Suit yourself. C'mon, Yachiru, we gotta clean up before we can train."

--

Oishi barely acknowledged them, staring into a cup of sake like it'd tell him the future. Kenpachi guessed that today and yesterday had been a wake of some sorts. Oishi tended to imitate a clam when the guys asked about his past, and Maiko only said that her vice-captain had torn out her eye.  
Kenpachi didn't question them. Past was past, the only thing that mattered was now. He idly wondered if the bars in Zaraki had ever been rebuilt. When he'd lost the first Yachiru, he'd gone on a month-long bender.  
--

Kenpachi sat on the ground, watching Yachiru. Today, they were practicing attacks. He had a stick to defend with, and he managed to fend off every attack but one. She was getting better.

He heard someone laugh and turned his head. Yachiru landed a hit, much to his chagrin.

"This is training? Mind if I play?" Maiko asked.

He handed the stick over to her. "Go to town. Yachiru, you're playing with Maiko, now."

Maiko grinned. "C'mon, take your best shot."

Yachiru charged at her.

--

"Aw, I lost," Yachiru complained. She'd managed ten hits against Maiko, but she'd been tapped twenty times.

"It's better to lose in a trainin' match than ta lose for real," Kenpachi pointed out. "This way, ya can figure out your mistakes."

Maiko nodded. "Yachiru-chan, you're actually pretty talented. You'll only get better."

"Really?" Yachiru asked, brightening.

"Of course, baka," Kenpachi said, reaching back and poking her.

--

Oishi blinked up at Kenpachi.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell ya that I think we'll be heading out in a week or two. It's gettin' kinda boring here, and I wanna get a bit of a move on before winter."

After Myojin had been killed, there wasn't much to do. Takahashi was a fairly weak yakuza, and he'd quickly agreed to a truce. With Maiko at his side, Oishi'd do just fine. Summer was going fast and Kenpachi wanted to get past Fiftieth District by harvest-time.

"I see. I wish you'd stay, but I understand. I was like that myself-before that monster ruined my life. Take care, Zaraki-san. Some people you met are not as they seem to be. You cannot win all your fights with blades."

"Someone I met told me that too. Only she was sober when she said it."

"I was sober, fifteen cups ago."

--

Maiko looked out the window, remembering. She and Oishi- once upon a time they'd been shinigami. She fingered the eyepatch. There was someone out there, someone whose reiatsu she remembered.

"Hey," Kenpachi said, hugging her. "You all right?"  
"I'm fine," she said distantly. "Putting Yachiru to bed?"

"Yeah. She's out cold."

"I'll be out late. I may have sensed a hollow. I'm probably wrong."

"Yachi didn't sense anything, and she's getting pretty good at that."

She shook her head. "She's young and her powers aren't fully developed. I'll be back late, don't wait up."

--

Maiko stepped out from the shadow of the town. That night in Mugarame, everything had gone wrong. The only reason she'd survived was a well-timed call of nature.

She'd played dead when the thing that had been Kuma-fukutaicho ripped out her eye. She'd heard everything from the bushes. Oishi had found her when he'd gone out to Mugurame to quiet his suspicions. He bought a house in Fifty-Seventh with his last paycheck, and nursed her back to health. His son and lover had followed him, and from then on, she'd played the role of bodyguard.

She twitched at a rustle, and drew her sword. Using her shikai would only stun an opponent, but if it was a soul reaper, she'd gain enough time to finish them.

"Isuzu, ring out," she commanded.

The sword chimed softly.

"Shinsho, shoot to kill,"she heard, and a sword buried itself in her chest. Red stained her kimono, and she toppled forward.

--

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, something's wrong," Yachiru screeched, launching herself at him. He'd been playing mah-jong with the other guards, and was a little annoyed that his winning streak was interrupted.

"Caterpillar, what's got you all worked up?"

"Patch-san was outside and now she's not. First she was really, really there, and then-poof!"

_Fuck,_ Kenpachi thought. _If Mai couldn't handle it, why did she go out alone?_

"All right, I'll go find her. Go find Haruki and stay with him. You three, stay where you are. I'll get next month's salary outta ya yet."

--

Kenpachi knew it was bad when he saw Oishi putting his shoes on. Oishi was still dripping- he'd probably dumped the rain barrel on himself to sober up.

"I'll go too. I think my sins caught up with me," Oishi said.

"More the merrier," Kenpachi said. Short of actually knocking him out, there was no way the boss'd stay behind.

--

They found her barely a ri from the settlement. The sword that ended her life had been pulled from her chest. Such a small wound, Kenpachi thought. She'd drawn her blade- at least she died a warrior's death.

"We'll take her back," Oishi said quietly.

"To bury?"  
"To cremate. I can no longer live here, and the fire will gain us some time. There are ways to ensure it won't spread."

Kenpachi lifted the body up. It wasn't Maiko anymore, just a body. She was already gone, he reminded himself.

--

The guards scattered when Kenpachi set Maiko's body in the main hall.

"What happened?"

"Oh my god, what could take her down?"

Yachiru sniffed a bit. She was used to strangers dying, but this was only the second time she'd lost someone she knew.

"Listen up," Oishi boomed. "I regret to inform you all that your contracts are now –terminated. Please pack up your things. You may take anything in the house, except for Ruki's things, as payment. Little flower, would you scatter some flour around?"

--

They gathered outside. Every man and woman had a pack on their backs. Oishi chanted something and hurled a fireball at the lit up with an earshattering roar and the fire quickly consumed half of the house.

"What was that?" Kenpachi asked.

"Kido, mostly. I have a job for you. Take Haruki to the next district. He'll make sure you get compensation."

"You think they'll go after him too?"

"Yes, but they'll never look for him if he isn't in this district."

He went over to Haruki and kissed him. The two talked in low voices, and 'Ruki looked like he was about to cry. Kenpachi guessed that the two were saying goodbye. Oishi must've pissed off someone really badly.

"Hey, Ken-chan, why did Patch-san get killed?" Yachiru asked.

"She was a renegade shinigami who left the Seireitei. If they get caught by another shinigami, they're usually killed."

"Why?"

"It's in the rules, Yachiru."

Oishi nodded and stepped off into the night. His conference with Haruki was concluded. He was off to find Maiko's killer now.

Kenpachi shook Haruki's shoulder.

"Time's wasting. Let's get going."

-

Oishi looked around. To all appearances, this stretch of road looked deserted. He drew out his katana.

"Hotaru, blaze and snap the spider's web."

A man's shape was illuminated. His opponent smiled.

"Sanjuro Oishi. I haven't heard that command in a while."

"Aizen. You know why I fled. You said it was only a harmless joke, that Hirako would be taken aback that he knew his lieutenant so little. When you came back with Ichimaru, I feared the worst. When I found Maiko-chan, barely clinging to life, I knew."

"Which is why I can't allow you to live, Sanjuro."

"Even if I hadn't investigated, I knew my days were numbered," Oishi said. He raised his blade.

Aizen said nothing more. A few minutes later, he wiped Oishi's blood off his blade, and summoned a hell butterfly.

_Gin, did you find the body?_

_Sorry, boss. Oishi's not-so-li'l friend got ta her first. They put her in his house an' it's kinda on fire._

_Damnit. Guess I'll have to go play hero. Plan to play tag with the big guy?_

_Pass. See ya a'the division. I got a pile o' paperwork callin' my name._

Aizen sighed. Gin just had to get an attack of duty at the most inconvenient time. Still, that reiatsu didn't belong to any of the captains he knew. So he'd play hero, put out the fire, and forget it.

He still had to take care of Oishi's whelp. Hmm, maybe he could acquire a few more useful tools while he was at it. A fire brigade managed to quench the flames before it consumed the entire house, but it'd have to be torn down.

When he found a pink lock of hair in his search of the house Aizen smiled again. He'd turn that over to Unohana and see if it rattled anyone.

**Jumpin' Jiminy, it's a sub-plot! **

**Yet another edition of "how Aizen screws everyone over." Sorry about the length, the next two will be shorter.**

** I think we may have another "close encounter" starring Byakuya, next chapter, but it hasn't been set in stone yet. **

**The poll's still up on my profile page. I'll close voting next week. **

**Reviews happily accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Tis a lovely sandbox Tito Kube's got. Thanks for your votes in the poll. Contains mild 'Kuya whump. Chapter theme: Velonica by Aqua Timez.**

Shuhei Hisagi scooped up a water bottle from the pile. It was a hot September, and one captain was already down with heatstroke. He made his way back to his friends, Seichiro Aoga and Minako Kazuina.

"Thirteenth, today? You must be getting serious about graduation."

"No, that's not it," Seichiro said. "My father died recently, and I'm trying to find Ruki-ji, his partner. I haven't heard from him, so I'm taking every chance I can get to prowl the Rukon."

"With the gaps they have, I suppose they have to throw us all out into the field. Although they don't usually let female students go out with Thirteenth or Eighth."

Kuchiki-fukutaicho and Shiba-sanseiki emerged, and the assembled females began to squeal.

Kazuina squeaked too. "Aw, they're so cute, I just wanna eat them up with a spoon."

"I can see why," Aoga grumped. "I bet if they got near your little harem, the girls'd defect."

"I do not have a harem. I just like hanging out with the first year students," Hisagi growled.

"So you haven't gotten under anyone's hakama yet, Shuuhei-kun? I have to admit, we got some cute ones this year."

"I told you, Seichiro-kun, they're just friends!"  
--

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Go out to Fifty-first, cleanse some low-level hollows, and return to the division for a late lunch. Byakuya Kuchiki knew immediately that this mission, his fifteenth solo as a fukutaicho, had gone horribly awry. The field looked like a tank or three had traveled across it, but the hollows had gone missing. After a quick patrol, one lone immature hollow was dispatched, and Byakuya sent a butterfly to First requesting orders.

Lunch in the Rukon, oh what a joy.

--

Kenpachi fanned himself, and just for fun, sent a breeze Yachiru's way. Eesh. Days like this, he just wanted to find a stream and lie in it until night rolled around. Night was a time for fighting. He'd heard about a bar or three that ran fights for cash in this district.

In another week, the harvest would start. He'd hire on as a guard to a farmer, and Yachiru could climb trees and pick fruit. (It was standard practice in most of the districts to hire a guard, lest the harvesters be harvested.)

For now, he had an irritating little errand. He had a packet of papers and a message to deliver to Seichiro, courtesy of Haruki. All he knew about the kid was that the boy was in the Academy, and occasionally, the students were allowed to patrol the districts with a captain to mind them.

"Hey, Ken-chan, there's people comin' this way. Pretty strong people," Yachiru piped.

"Shinigami, I bet. Keep your eyes peeled for people in white and blue uniforms."

"You gonna fight them?"

"Waste of my time, but I still got that errand for Mogami-san. His kid's a student. I wanna fight the guys with white haoris."

--

Hisagi felt a tug on his hakama. He looked down, into innocent little brown eyes. What a cute little girl, he thought.

"Ne, do you know a guy named Seichiro?"

He passed her a bun, remembering his own days as a street rat.

"Seichiro's sitting over in the corner. I don't know if he's the one you want."

She nibbled, swallowed and considered. "Ken-chan would know. I'll go get him."

She skittered off, and he briefly wondered what a "Ken-chan" was.

When the area filled with immense reiatsu, he found out.

--

Byakuya nibbled daintily at his lunch. It reminded him of lunch in the Rukon with Hisana, but he was pretty sure the food had tasted better back then. He wondered if the "hollow-hunting service" that was active near the 38th District had worked its way down here. Apparently they'd ambushed one of Seventh's patrols, and Second Division was in pursuit. He swallowed suddenly. What was that immense reiatsu? It was coming from the area where the students were. They were his responsibility, and he couldn't let them get hurt. He nodded to Kaien, who followed him.

"Who are you, and why are you bothering my student?" Byakuya demanded.

Kenpachi glared at him. "I ain't botherin' him. We were havin' a conversation. Shouldn't a shinigami have some _manners_? Even brats raised in barns don't interrupt conversations. My own caterpillar's got better manners than you do."

"Don't you dare lecture me, peasant," Byakuya snapped. He lunged forward, and suddenly found himself across the street, and slightly dizzy. The wall of the adjoining building cracked where his head had hit it.

"Like I said, no manners at all," Kenpachi said, ignoring the sudden din. "What's your name, _hime?_"

"Why does it matter to you?" Byakuya asked, getting to his feet.

"Answer the fuckin' question, before I beat it outta ya."

"Byakuya Kuchiki, fukutaicho of Thirteenth Division."

Kenpachi threw his head back and roared. "The kamis finally send me a rankin' shinigami, and it's the wrong fuckin' one! Ya ain't even a captain."

Byakuya put his hand on his hilt, thought better of it, and attacked with _souketsu._ The blue fire dissipated and Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow.

"That the best ya got?" he taunted. "Kido don't work on me- my reiatsu eats it for dinner."

"Why should I dirty my blade with blood?" Byakuya asked. "If you keep tempting me, I will draw."

"Che, like I'm gonna waste my time with some pansy-ass princess. Tell ya what, Hime. Let's cross blades when I get to the Seireitei. Maybe you'll be strong enough by then."

He signaled to Yachiru, who scrambled up on his back.

"Later!"

The assembled division scrambled to assist their slightly dazed vice-captain and fallen comrades. Hisagi started laughing hysterically. Kaien glanced at him.

"Hisagi, why are you laughing?" Aoga asked.

"That was the _Oni no Zaraki_. _The Oni no Zaraki_ *giggle*just left someone alive. And he's *hah* a father now too! Hah-hah-hah- and you owe me lunch for the next week!"

--

Unohana shone a light into Byakuya's eyes.

"No dilation, so you probably aren't concussed. Did you pass out or vomit at any time?"

"No."

"All right then. If you feel nauseous, please consult with Miyako Shiba-san."

Byakuya's eyes suddenly widened.

"No..she followed me! That little pink demonspawn is loose in the Seireitei!"

Unohana picked up the lock of hair in the clear jar. "You know who this belongs to, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes. A little girl, two or three years old. She was accompanied by a man that one of the students referred to as the Oni no Zaraki. I didn't catch the girl's name."

"Thank you. I think she may be related to someone in the Seireitei, so I'll pass the word on."

--

Saskakibe threw his waraji down on the doormat. Another dead end, again!

"You must be some kind of world-class masochist," Unohana observed.

He smiled at his favorite student. Yamaji had trained her and the boys in kendo, but Saskakibe had been in charge of their kido studies. Shunshui was barely passable, Jyushiro was barely above average(at the start), but Retsu had taken to both kendo and kido like a duck to water.

"How'd you get in? I know I locked the door."

She waved a set of lockpicks at him. "You did. Hikifune-san taught me to pick locks. I figured it might come in handy."

"Right. Did Thirteenth sustain any casualties today? How's Jyushiro-kun?"

"Byakuya has a bruised tailbone and some wounded pride. And one of the students had to be dunked into the moon-viewing pond. Jyushiro ought to be fully recovered soon."

"Oh. I'll be expecting a full report. So what brings you here?"

"Medical matters. This is not healthy. I know Nadeshiko Ushoda was your youngest grandchild, but you're going to have to face the truth sooner or later. _She_ _isn't coming back._Would you recognize her now? She wasn't even a year old when she was spirited away."

She couldn't say "_died."_ Knowing what she knew now..

"Even if she doesn't know me, I would still look. All I want is an answer. If she's dead, I'll move on. If she's alive, I'll be content with that."

Unohana felt sorry for him. Saskakibe had lost his daughter, son-in-law and grand-daughter in one fell swoop. Nadeshiko's "death" had hit him the hardest. He'd never found the body, although someone had buried Kusagen and Tomomi. She had some news for him.

"On that note, Aizen-taicho found something in the District of Red Dew, two months ago," she said. "I should've spoken before now, but I wanted to find out more details."

Saskakibe looked at the pink lock, stunned.

"That's Nadeshiko's," he whispered. "Has to be, there aren't any members of that clan in the Rukon."

_Not anymore._

"I'm sorry," Unohana said.

"No, this is enough. Nadeshiko was alive, a few months ago."

"Aizen said Ichimaru encountered two renegade shinigami and killed them. One of them set a house on fire, but there was only a corpse inside the house. Not hers- a full-grown woman. And Byakuya Kuchiki saw her in Fifty-First today. He says she left with a man who seemed to be acting as her guardian."

"Gone again," Saskakibe sighed. "I'll ask the captains to report if they see her. She's alive, and that's all I need to know."

"You're satisfied with that?"

"No. But to her, I'd just be a stranger. I wouldn't take her from her guardian for my own selfish reasons. If I know more about her situation, I'd be able to act according to her best interest."

Nadeshiko hadn't lost this lock to chance. Someone had trimmed it. Someone brushed her hair, and was watching over her. Saskakibe would have to learn to be content with that.

When Unohana left, Saskakibe activated a kido spell, and watched the ghostly image it produced. The little baby he remembered had grown into a toddler. He watched her walk across the room, take out a sheet, sit down, and smile over her shoulder at someone.

His confidence in her guardian didn't seem to be misplaced. She was slightly slimmer than she ought to be, but she wasn't starved. Her eyes were bright and happy. He felt jealous. What name did she go by now? Who was she smiling at?

_Gomen nasai, little one. I hope we can meet again sometime. I hope your guardian is kind to you__._

_**1. Why Byakuya didn't draw: mainly because Senbonzakura's not exactly a precision weapon. ** _

**_2. What? It's as valid a theory as any other. And in case you're wondering, babies can be born in Soul Society if both partners have enough reiatsu._**

**_3. Yachiru getting a haircut, that's what he was looking at. _**

**_Next up: New Year's reflections, the demise of the hollow hunting service, and Aizen's evil plot bellyflops. I might include Yachiru's grandmother, if anyone's interested._**


	6. Under This Endless Sky

**Last time I checked, I still didn't own it. Chapter Theme: Dear You (Visions in Spiegel), Higurashi. Dang it, my playlist got infested by cicadas.**** (Go search for it, by the way. Tis epic. Don't own it either.) Sort of a New Year's theme here.**

Yachiru spun around, grinning at herself in the mirror. Kenpachi had to admit, the second-hand green kimono looked pretty good. He always won the fights for cash, and the money added up. That and the money he'd lifted off the high and mighty shinigami bastard had kept them fed and clothed. (Hey, he'd done the Hime's work for him, so it wasn't _stealing.)_

"Hey, look, a cute little flower," he teased. "Maybe I should stick ya in some water and see if you grow."

Yachiru eyed him, scrambled up and yanked his hair.

"Ow. Don't touch the hair, Yachiru."

"Why didn't you get any new clothes, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm too big. And I did get some new fundoshis."

He allowed himself two or three new fundoshis a year, (well-washed, fuckyouverymuch.) Other than that, he only got new hakamas when the old ones got too ragged. They were always too short. Getting tailored ones would've cost a fortune.

He spent a ryu every year on a new thread and needle kit, as it was well worth the investment. This year, he'd gotten four spools of thread, and figured he might need more before the year was out.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Goin' to the temple, same as last year. You slept through it last time around."

Kenpachi'd been glad that she had. He'd only gone there to tell off the kamis for ruining their lives. He'd thought she deserved a proper family, not a man who barely knew what he was doing. If Yachiru had relatives in Seireitei, like Rontu thought, they might have still been searching for her then. Heh, back then he'd have given her up without a second thought.

"And before that?"

"Wasn't a 'before that.' Two years ago, you were just a little lump, and your parents were waitin' ta see what they got."

"Oh. Can we see the sky flowers again?"

"Fireworks, caterpillar. Yeah, I found a good place to watch 'em."

--

"I'm tellin' ya, this'll be a year ta remember," the bald man said, throwing an arm around his black-haired friend. "I won a whole lotta money, and I'm feelin' lucky. New clothes, a new year, some money- throw in a fight or a girl, and I'd be the happiest man alive."

Yumichika gave him a nudge. "That's what you said last year, baka."

"Yeah, so? I'm tellin' ya, this hollow huntin' business was the best idea I ever had."

Yumichika rolled his eyes. Ikkaku's ideas were usually good, but they always backfired. He enjoyed hunting hollows, but it was just a matter of time until something went wrong.

He winced as Ikkaku launched into his "luck-luck" dance. (Version 5.0 and counting.)

--

Kirio Hikifune grinned at Saskakibe. "Hey, there."

"Hello. I thought Zero Division didn't get leaves."

"They do-but only after you jump through umpteen hoops, and agree to tasting duty for the next fifty years. I heard you found Nadeshiko. Can you take me to see her?"

"Err.. about that. I think she's in the Red Maple District, District 49."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hikifune growled.

"The last information I had about her placed her in Flowering Chestnut. Assuming they moved before winter came, they couldn't have gone very far from there."

"They?"

"She's apparently traveling with a male ronin."

"You _lost _my grand-daughter?" Hikifune demanded.

"She's my grand-daughter too," Saskakibe said defensively. "And she's not lost, just misplaced."

She sighed. "This ronin, what kind of man is he?"

"Hmm, that's difficult to say. I only have four testimonies to go on. Aoga said he was pleasant, but gruff, Hisagi said the same, Byakuya Kuchiki thinks he's a madman, and Kaien Shiba added 'with brass balls.' He's from the Zaraki district, and is rather infamous there. They call him the demon of Zaraki in Kusajishi."

"Damn it. I'll have them cancel my leave for now, and see if I can't give the grapevine a shake," Hikifune said. "Demon or no, if he harms a hair on her head, I'll make him pay."

She vanished.

Saskakibe sighed, and looked at the sky. Hikifune was always like that, protective and impulsive. She rushed off to danger without a care in the world. She still hadn't forgiven him for Central 46's decision. He hoped she'd understand why he wasn't out there too. Nadeshiko'd probably forgotten all about her parents, by now. That ronin was the only one she'd see as a parent, and she'd never forget it if she was taken away from him.

_Where are you now, little one, under this sky?_

_--_

"Evening, Kuchiki-dono," Makoto Ichinose of the Eleventh Division said.

"Good evening, Ichinose-san," Byakuya Kuchiki said.

"I guess you won't be a vice-captain for very long. How's Kuchiki-taicho doing?"

"Unohana-sama's doing her best, but she says she can only give him a year."

"Is that why you've been training so hard lately?" Ichinose inquired.

"No. I had an altercation with a ronin in Flowering Chestnut," Byakuya replied. He gritted his teeth. Even now, the memory galled him. To be treated like that by a peasant irritated him. The man from Zaraki had looked at him as if to be a Kuchiki was nothing at all. As if Byakuya didn't matter, even though he was the strongest vice-captain.

"I heard about that. Did you really get tossed into a wall?"

"Yes. I escaped a concussion, thankfully. By the way, Ichinose, that man was calling himself 'Kenpachi no Zaraki.' What do you make of that?"

"He must be an arrogant fool," Ichinose said, glowering.

For once, the two vice-captains agreed on something.

--

"So what exactly were ya hoping to accomplish, plantin' that hair wit' Unohana?" Ichimaru asked Aizen, stretching out on a nearby wall.

"I wondered if anyone would react to it. Why?" Aizen replied, sitting against the wall.

"Well, Kuchiki stumbled across the owner in Fifty-first, and Saskakibe asked us ta inform him if anyone saw her again."

"Details, Ichimaru. How old is this woman?"

"She ain't one yet. She's barely old enough ta be walkin.'"

"And Saskakibe asked for information only?"

"Well, it ain't like she's on her ownsome. She's with a ronin."

"I see no reason to interfere. Inform Saskakibe if you see her, and watch his reactions," Aizen instructed.

"Right. By tha way, you have anything ta do with the sixth captain's poor health?"

"No. He's a stubborn old man and difficult to control, but why act when I can wait him out?"

"Got a point there," Ichimaru conceded.

--

The conga line wound through the academy, eleven of the divisions and was now snaking through Twelfth Division. Some of Mayuri's victims were desperately congaing to freedom.

The line had shrunk significantly, and the less hardy souls were debating on the culprit.

Rukia settled next to Shuuhei Hisagi and hoped Unohana would never find out who had helped him escape from Fourth.

"Bet it's Isshin Shiba again," Renji Abarai opined. "Hey, is it true about Ryoko Iba?"

"Can't be Shiba, he's spending a lot of time on patrol. Iba's definitely retiring," Hisagi replied. Isshin Shiba had, before his promotion to the captain of Tenth, been a vice-captain of the patrol units. Even now, only a handful of people outside his division knew him on sight. His pranks, however, were becoming legendary. Matsumoto and Iba-fukutaicho had visited Shuuhei at Fourth and interviewed him. He'd had quite a lot of bedside interviews and had yet to choose a division.

"End of next year if nothing happens. Matsumoto's finally gonna get her chance. I bet it's either her or Kyoraku behind this."

Kira grinned and raised a glass in a toast. So did Hinamori, although everyone knew she'd pass out after two swigs. Rukia raised her glass too.

"To Matsumoto-sama," Hisagi announced.

"To friends," Rukia said.

"To another year," Renji added.

"To Hisagi-senpai's recovery," Hinamori said quietly.

"To Seireitei," Kira proposed.

"KANPAI!" they all said.

"Man oh man, what a year," Renji mused. "Well, looks like we gotta be on the lookout- the demon of Zaraki's on the move."

"The Oni no Zaraki?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah. Rukia and I grew up in Inuzuri, right? Well, that place is rough, but it's a damn cakewalk compared to Zaraki. You have to have above average combat skills just to survive. They'd _eat_ Academy students for breakfast there. And the oni's the toughest of the tough. He's what happened to Thirteenth's hollows."

"I met him, before I came here," Hisagi volunteered.

"Senpai, with all due respect, you're lyin' through your teeth. You'd be a corpse if ya'd met him."

Rukia giggled madly.

--

Kenpachi took Yachiru out for her second visit to a temple. They needed all the luck they could get. Yachiru ducked her head and clapped and he wondered what she was praying for.

He'd never really believed in any sort of god before, but after getting her, he'd started- mainly to have someone to blame for the whole mess. Now, he just didn't want to piss them off. If they took her away, he'd never forgive the gods. This was kinda his way of saying thanks.

_Arigato,_ he thought._ I'll miss the first Yachiru, and the friends I lost this year, but thank you for the little one._

**_Well, there you have it. Next chapter'll skip six months ahead. The demise of the Hollow-hunting service, arguments, and Hikifune's final opinion. First update before New Years! I'm trying to update all my fics, so watch those inboxes!_**


	7. Keep Singing, Keep Smiling

_**Once again, not my sandbox. Chapter theme: "It's," Kinya. **_

_She's alive, she's alive, _Kirio Hikifune thought, bounding through the treetops. The pair hadn't gone as far as she thought. They were only five districts away from the confrontation with the Kuchiki boy. What kind of game was that fool Saskakibe playing at? She'd lost Hachi, she'd lost Kusagen, and she'd lost Hiyori, but damned if she was going to lose her grand-daughter into the bargain. Poor little thing, what kind of life did she have with a man like that ronin?

_I should have never let Kusagen marry Tomomi,even if she was a vice-captain, _she thought indignantly. _Everyone knows the Third Division's cursed. I should've known the curse would get them too._

_--_

"C'mon, Ken-chan, up and at 'em!"

Kenpachi opened one eye. "If the birds ain't up, _I_ ain't up. Job doesn't start 'till the sun's up, anyway."

"I'm hungry.."

"There's some rice left over, eat that and quit bugging me."

Yachiru bounded off. Kenpachi considered the merits of sleeping another few minutes, and then headed off to find a tree and dunk himself in the river. They had enough money for a room right now- farmers paid good money to their guards, but he'd rather save the money as long as the weather was good. This fall had been pretty mild- not too hot and not too cold.

Yachiru was old enough to do a bit of work on her own, but he saved most of her money for 'frips' and emergencies. She'd blow all of it on sweets, otherwise.

They hadn't made as much progress as he'd hoped. The Forty-Eighth had gotten flooded, and then he'd been distracted by Ritsu, Ayumu, and Mikan in turn. Each relationship had fizzled. Ritsu'd hated Yachiru, and she hadn't had a kind word to say about him either. He and Ayumu had been hot and heavy for a while, and then they realized that they had both abruptly fallen out of love.

Mikan had been cheating on him, and he hated that. He didn't mess around on his partners, and he expected the same courtesy from them. (Except for the ones who worked as night hawks; they had to make money somehow.)

Ah well, it wasn't like the Seireitei was goin' anywhere. Might as well let the caterpillar grow a bit.

--

Persimmon trees stretched as far as Hikifune could see. She remembered that from her time as a Rukon brat. Heh, she'd put in her time as a harvester too, munching on the spoils. She dodged a stray persimmon that came within inches of hitting her on the head.

"Hey, miss! That's my snack, please don't touch it!"

A girl scrambled down the tree. She zipped toward the persimmon, grabbed it up and smiled at Hikifune.

_She's so..small,_ Hikifune thought. Those were Hachi's eyes, and the hair was a dead giveaway.

Kusa had been a normal size. Hachi's bulk was mainly due to a medical condition. Nadeshiko was _tiny _compared to either of them. But she was clearly doing much better than Hikifune had feared.

"I'm Kirio Hikifune. I'm looking for someone, and I'd like to talk with you while you eat your snack."

--

"So your name's Nadeshiko?" Hikifune asked.

"No, I'm Yachiru," the girl said, taking another bite. "Kusajishi, 'cause I was born there, but we left when I was really little."

"'We?'"

"Uh-huh. Me and Ken-chan. I know other kids got kaa-sans and tou-sans, but I think a Ken-chan's the best. But I'm gonna get another kaa-san when we get to the Seireitei. Ken-chan promised. And maybe I'll get a brother or sister too!"

"Did you ever go by another name, Kusajishi-chan?" Hikifune asked. This encounter wasn't going at all like she'd planned. N- Yachiru hadn't shown even a flicker to indicate that she remembered her grandmother, or her parents. She looked very healthy, so the ronin was taking care of her.

"Maybe. I was too little to remember mine, so Ken-chan gave me a new one. I think 'Yachiru's' a good name."

"It certainly is pretty," Hikifune said, wondering why the ronin chose that name in particular. "So your- guardian isn't paired with anyone?"

"Nope," Yachiru said. "He keeps tryin' but he just hasn't found anyone yet.I think he would've been happy with Patch-san, but she died. He misses her, I think."

"Oi, Yachiru, you ain't distractin' anyone, are ya?"

Hikifune glanced up, startled. Judging by the way Yachiru lit up, this must be- Ken-chan. Never judge by nicknames, she reminded herself. The ronin had "thug" written all over him.

"Hey, crown-san wanted to talk to me. Sorry, crown-san, I'd better get back to work."

Yachiru darted up a tree, leaving Hikifune alone with "Ken-chan." She drew herself up to her full height, keeping one hand on her obi and the other in full view. Since she bore no markings of her rank in Zero squad, he probably wouldn't attack her. Still, best to be cautious. He examined her, and she wondered what he saw. She had brown hair, grey eyes, and the only thing she had in common with Yachiru was her slim build. Her uniform was the same as a shinigami's, except with a gold chrysanthemum embroidered on the top. Although she was fairly tall for a woman, she barely came up to the ronin's chest.

"Crown-san?" she asked.

Kenpachi grinned. "The way ya did your hair- braided around your head like that. Yachi likes ta give people nicknames."

"Oh. Why is a child that young doing work?"

"'Cause she felt guilty that I had ta work all the time. She only does easy shit. Speaking of, I gotta head back. I'll be off 'round sunset. Meet me at the Drunken Tanuki?"

"Why?"

"I was gonna say, 'cause you're pretty,' but I kinda get the feeling there's somethin' we ought ta talk about. My name's Kenpachi Zaraki, by the way. Later."

She nodded, feeling as though the world had tilted.

--

Somewhere in the Thirty-sixth District..

"Hold him!" A ninja commanded. She was sitting on top of a heap, commanding the ones below.

"We're trying," one of the others said. The heap shook, shuddered and sprayed ninjas in all directions.

"Don't kill them!" Yumichika called, hitting a ninja over the head with a cosh.

"They're like roaches- I kill one, I'd get ten in my face," Ikkaku replied, stabbing one of his assailants in the arm. "But if I rough 'em up a bit, they'll go down ain't allowed to ninje in daylight!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," a woman's voice rang out. "Shinigami of the Second- out of my way!"

Their opponents disappeared and Yumichika and Ikkaku found themselves facing Captain Soi Fong of Second, one of the most feared captains.

Ikkaku chuckled and launched himself at her .

Captain Soi Fong unsheathed her sword. "Sting to death, Suzumebachi."

He bounced back, a little stunned, with a butterfly mark on his shoulder. Bruises began to form on his skin and his shoulder would ache for a long time. He glared at her and marched forward.

"The next strike will kill you," she announced.

_Sorry, Queen Bee, not gonna happen today,_ Yumichika thought, stepping between Ikkaku and the captain. The vice-captain lumbered near, swinging his mace.

"It's unusual that I get such a pretty opponent," Yumichika said, smiling. "But I'd rather not lose my friend, so would you mind going about your business?"

"You are our business," the captain replied. "Sting to death-"

She coughed as one of her division's smoke bombs hit her.

"For future reference, pockets are really stupid places to keep smoke bombs," Yumichika said cheerfully. "See you around, beautiful."

He zipped off, towing Ikkaku behind him.

Soi Fong blushed.

"Eh taicho, do you have a fever?" Oomeda asked.

"No," she said vehemently. "Leave 'em alone- they aren't shinigami and we've busted up their little scam."

"Mahh, taicho, you're a sucker for pretty girls, aren't you? She's a little on the skinny side, isn't she?"

She stomped his face into the dirt, instead of dignifying his inquiry with an answer. The rest of the division backed away, picking up their comrades.

--

"Hey, Yachiru, you remember anything 'bout your folks?" Kenpachi asked, at dinner. (Fresh-caught carp-yum!)

Yachiru looked up from her meal. "Mm, not really. My otou-san used to toss me in the air, and my kaa-san smelled like jasmine all the time. I think otou had hair like mine, and kaa-san's hair was black. They laughed a lot. I got cuddled a lot too."

"I think that woman you were chattin' with was part of your clan," Kenpachi said carefully. "Do you want to go with her?"  
"You're trying to get rid of me?" Yachiru asked, scrunching her face up.

"No, it ain't like that. I want what's best for ya. I bet your clan's got more money than I'd see in a good century. If ya go with her, you might be eating sweets every month."

Yachiru pouted. "I'd rather stay here, and only eat sweets three times a year!"

"Hey, what's this three times a year business, silly?" Kenpachi teased.

"New Years, my birthday, and your birthday!"

Tch. What a silly little caterpillar he was raising. He hadn't planned on parenting, other than a half-baked notion of settling in the Seireitei with the first Yachiru and raising a passel of brats. Back then, he hadn't known how much work brats were. Now, he couldn't imagine life without her.

--

"Sake?" Kenpachi asked. "And stop lookin' nervous, you're family, right? I didn't catch your name. "

Yachiru was deeply asleep on his shoulder. She was so comfortable with him, Hikifune thought, envious. The rest of the patrons of the bar had taken one look at Kenpachi and drifted over to the other side of the bar.

"How did you guess?" Hikifune demanded. She accepted the cup. Ugh, pure Rukon rotgut. "I'm Kirio Hikifune."

"You move a bit like Yachi does. You draw yourselves up in the exact same way. So, which side?"

"I'm a relative of her father's. You probably didn't know this, but your 'Yachiru' has a number of relatives in the Gotei 13."

"I guessed. She's so strong already, I'd be more surprised if she didn't have family there. I wonder why none of 'em came looking? 'Cept for you, a course."

"They did. One of them kept up the search for nearly a year- but I suspect you'd left Kusajishi by then. He was looking in all the wrong places," Hikifune replied. She politely omitted the fact that Saskakibe had believed he was looking for a corpse. "He didn't know where she was until late last year."

"It fuckin' figures. If he'd happened on me those first few months, I woulda given her up, no questions asked," Kenpachi grumbled. Despite himself, he was a bit impressed.

"And now, Zaraki-san?"

"No way, no how, Hikifune-san. Yachiru stays with me."

Kenpachi patted one of Yachiru's hands. He was damned if he'd hand Yachiru over to anyone, even her own blood. Family was what you made of it. There were brats all over the Rukon staying with adults who didn't have a drop of the same blood in their veins.

Yachiru and he might not be blood kin, but all that he'd done had to count for somethin.' Where'd her family been, when he was tryin' to figure out how to keep her alive? Her parents at least had an excuse, but the rest of her kin didn't.

Hikifune suddenly burst out laughing.

"That idiot in the Seireitei was _right! _I hate to admit it, but he was! He gave up, told me it'd be better not to meddle. I thought I'd be doing her a favor!"

She laughed so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Eh, are you all right?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hai. I'm fine. Do you need any money to tide you over this winter?"

"No. We managed two winters together, we'll be just fine." He tapped Yachiru. "Wake up kid. I need ta see a man about a horse. Stay with Hikifune 'till I get back."

-

"Are we really related?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes. Would you like to come with me? My employer's daughter is about your age- I'm sure you two would get along, " Hikifune said.

"Shinigami have ta work as body guards too? Ken-chan did some work like that for Thirty-kun and Ruki-kun. He liked them, but he doesn't like that sort of work very much."

"Do you like living with him?"  
"Of course! Ken-chan isn't very nice to a lot of people, but he's always been nice to me. I can't leave him. Otherwise he'd forget who he is again, and he'd be really sad. I'd be sad too."

--

"Bye, Crown-san!" Yachiru called, waving.

"See ya around, Hikifune," Kenpachi called. "I'll look ya up when I get to the Seireitei."

She waved back. Once again, she was leaving everyone behind. Story of her life. She'd lost her family, her friends, and her sort-of adopted daughter in the service of Seireitei. Kusajishi had chewed up her son, and her grand-daughter didn't recognize her.

But it was better this way. Yachiru clung to Kenpachi fiercely, and any attempt at separation would've scarred her. She'd end up resenting Hikifune for taking her away from him. Damn Saskakibe for getting this one right! She chuckled suddenly.

If they were coming to Seireitei, Saskakibe would find himself in her shoes. What would that do to him, watching her grow up in complete ignorance? To see another man taking Kusa's place, watch another woman fill Tomomi's spot?

_Serves that bastard right,_ she thought, grinning. _For all his sins. I should drop by at some point and watch him squirm._

_**1. Hikifune's kinda bitter, isn't she? But she's lost a lot, and she kind of blames Saskakibe for not sticking up for Hiyori and Hachi. Damn, she's hard to write.**_

**_2. Ninja pwnage, just like I promised._**

**_3. Silly Ikkaku, no one said ninjas played by the rules._**

**_4. Next chapter will be a shortie- catching up with the Gotei 13. Then it's back to your regularly scheduled plot. _**


	8. Coming Together, Piece by Piece

**Yeah, not my sandbox.. Theme: Mosiac Kakera from Sun Set Swish. There's a plot in here, somewhere. See footnotes for explanations.**

Winter in the Seireitei:

One, two, three, Isshin thought, batting back the cloud of ashes. He stepped forward, forcing his opponent to give ground, and raised his sword to her throat. He'd probably have to comb ash out of his beard, but it was a joy to see his opponent improve.

"Nice job, Rangiku-chan! Your shikai's coming along nicely."

"Thank you sir," Rangiku Matsumoto said. "Er-"

"Oh right," Isshin said, lowering the blade. "And I think you've forgotten how to properly address me."

"Thank you, sexy-taicho-san," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Attagirl. You'll get that badge yet!"

Rangiku laughed. "There's certainly no shortage of openings. Kuchiki-dono became captain, and the rumor is that his vice-captain's retiring in two years. Komamura-taicho hasn't taken a fukutaicho since Ninth and Seventh split, and no one's volunteering to take Third's vacant vice-captain seat. Kuukaku Shiba doesn't want the 'curse' to get her."

"I'm surprised. My lovely cousin isn't usually so cautious. But you're taking Ryoko's spot, aren't you?"

"Where else would I go? Who else would call snowball fights a 'tactical exercise?"

He grinned, remembering yesterday. Ambushing Eleventh had been fun.

"What! They are! We have to test the capabilities of all our comrades, in order to aid First in deploying them! By the way, how's Kiyone's idea of a 'flying column' going?"

"I'll ask next time I see her, Isshin-taicho," Rangiku said. "Last I heard, the only captains supporting her were you and Kyoraku-taicho."

"All right then, shoo. I must plot some way to snag more adorable students for my division. I'm thinking about that Hinamori girl and her friends. Second's no place for a cute young girl. And all three were skipped ahead two years- they must be exceptional!"

"Last I heard, she's planning to finish the Academy with her friends and join Fifth."

"Nooo," he moaned. "I'll get the whole set from Aizen yet!"

"Well, I'm off! I promised to help Kyoraku organize Kuchiki's welcome party. See you later taicho!"

"Keep some sake for me!" he called. As soon as he was alone, he dropped the smile.

_Six months at least, that's how long Urahara said the special gigai would take. I have to hold out until then. _

He shuddered. Six months of watching himself, so he didn't betray himself by word or deed. Six months to find a replacement. Ryoko was looking forward to her retirement, and he couldn't trust Rangiku with the division, yet. The blonde was improving, but she was a long way from being captain material.

He was happier before he stumbled on Urahara and his merry band of misfits. If it weren't for Urahara, the Vizards would've killed him. He didn't blame them, knowing what he did now.

--

"This is an outrage!" Maki Ichinose yelped. He'd volunteered to help Nanao Ise sort the census data. Every five years, the district registry changed. Sixth was in charge of the registry, normally. But Byakuya Kuchiki was still organizing his division and didn't have time to get the data organized and entered into the library's files.

Thirteenth was on a mission, so Eighth was helping the newbie out. Eleventh wasn't doing anything, so Ichinose invoked the "reasonable aid" clause and lent a hand to his fellow vice-captain. (Or at least, that's what he told Iba and the captain.)

"What are you getting so excited about?" Nanao asked.

"Look!Here! Someone's name is entered as 'Kenpachi.' This must be some kind of joke."

Nanao looked at it. It was written in the messy brushstrokes of someone who knew the theory of writing but didn't get much practice. She removed a cobweb from her hair and focused on the text.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, traveler, occupation: fighting. Traveling with a Y. Kusajishi, whose occupation is 'brat.' Someone thinks highly of themselves. I don't see why you're getting so upset."

"But it's the captain's name! There can't be two Kenpachis, it's obscene."

"Maybe he took the name out of –admiration for your captain," she suggested. Although why anyone would admire Kenpachi Takeshi Inuzuri boggled the mind. He was practically a Tousen-level bore. When he wasn't fighting or drinking, he could be found in Tousen's company, prattling about justice.

"You really think so?" Ichinose asked, perking up.

"Yes, now go organize the Tenth District's records."

"Certainly!" Ichinose said, blushing.

Nanao checked the footnotes beneath the two names. The man was not to be approached under any circumstances, and any information about the child was to be relayed to Saskakibe. How very interesting.

--

Ichinose walked into Eleventh Division and bonked his head against the nearest wall. He'd been vice-captain for a decade, since the previous vice-captain died in battle. He did everything right, but Nanao barely acknowledged him. He should just screw up his courage and ask her to dinner, instead of eating lunch with her when he just 'happened' to be in the area. (This little dance had been going on for five years.)

"Yo, strike out with Ise again?" Iba asked, grinning. "Why don't you give it a rest and switch to Matsumoto?"

"Everybody and their brother has a crush on Matsumoto," Ichinose grumbled. "It takes a special person to appreciate Ise's elegance. She's like a very elegant, beautiful thunderstorm. That black hair, those shining glasses, that razor-sharp wit.."

"Your call, pal. Kiyone, Isane and I are going to crash Kuchiki's party. Wanna come?"

"We have inspections tomorrow, so I won't be staying long. Please tell me you haven't acquired any new pets."

"Who, me?" Iba said, trying to look innocent. On Ichinose's cherubic features, the look would've worked. Iba looked like a gangster trying and failing to persuade a judge. He thought fast.

Maybe he could appeal to Isane to keep Scaley-san for a bit. Or he could blackmail Kiyone. (Childhood friendship, the richest source of blackmail material the world has ever known.)

If all else failed, Sentaro would drift into their company for a bit, and Iba could bully him into keeping Scaley for a few days.

--

Ju'rinnan

"And Second's captain is after me to test out early, but I don't think I will," Momo Hinamori finished. "Aren't you impressed Shiro-chan?"

This was addressed to the slight, white-haired, green-eyed boy who was scowling at her.

"I'm more impressed that you remembered us, after hobnobbing with the high and mighty shinigami," Toshiro Hitsugaya said dryly. "But remember, no matter how far you rise, you'll always be 'bed-wetter Momo.'"

"Shiro, you little brat, take that!"

She threw a snowball at him.

"This means war, bed-wetter!"

--

Twenty Ninth, Akizuki

"Ah, man, they're hosting a rakugo tonight?" Ikkaku grumbled. "I was hopin' ta fight."

"We have enough money to take it easy," Yumichika said. "I want to hear his stories, so try to behave."

"Fine, fine, but if he ain't good, I'm punchin' him in the nose."

-

Katsutoshi Ikeda surveyed the audience from his place on the stage.

"On my travels," he began, "I meet many interesting people and hear many things. Which stories would you like to hear?"

He cupped a hand to his ear. "I hear: 'fighting' and the 'Oni no Zaraki.' Since the two are one and the same, I shall tell you what I know of him. I have never met the Oni myself. The fact that I am sitting before you proves that."

The audience laughed.

"I have heard that in the District of Red Dew, he fought a whole street gang to protect his daughter. Yes, everyone, apparently he's a father. One has to wonder, what sort of woman would lie with a demon?"

"A happy one," a female voice shouted. "What woman wouldn't want a demon in her bed!"

There was a sudden epidemic of choking among the men of the audience.

"Apparently he has a sword as long as his arm," the comic continued. "One can only speculate on the size of his other sword.."

Ikkaku tuned out the rest of the stories. The Oni no Zaraki- what a crock! If such a man really existed, he'd love to fight him. Hell, he'd give someone's right arm for the chance.

Those stories were all a bunch of crap. The Oni might be a powerhouse, but Ikkaku had speed and luck on his side. If they ever fought, he'd win, for sure.

--

Forty- Eighth, Fire Horse:

"Happy birthday, Yachiru," Kenpachi said. "Let's eat!"

"Itadakimasu!" Yachiru replied.  
"Careful with the takoyaki, it's hot," he warned. It was a bit of a splurge, but what the hell.

Three years old now, he thought, grinning. Not bad at all. They'd get as far as they could once spring hit. Yachiru'd see Seireitei before she hit her first decade. In the meantime, they had food, they had a big-ass cave all to themselves, and what more could they ask for? (Well, some company of the adult variety'd be welcome, but he'd gone without before.)

"Takoyaki, rice, and dango! Yummy!"

"Eat all of the veggies before ya touch your dango. Can't grow into a butterfly unless ya eat leaves first," he teased. "And ya ain't getting mine, so paws off."  
"Meanie," she said, stuffing some nori into her mouth. He grinned, pouncing on his own food.

After dinner, they cleaned up. Yachiru got her bedtime story and settled down to sleep. Kenpachi stayed awake a while longer, idly spinning the top he'd made for her.

He didn't regret dragging her along with him, not a bit. They were having a lot of fun, and there was even more fun in store. This time she'd chosen to stay, which made him feel oddly happy. He would be the last person to be considered trust worthy, and yet he was the first person Yachiru'd turn to. Life had played a trick on him, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve, too.

He chuckled suddenly. _I wonder who the old man Hikifune was goin' on about was. Bet he's gonna have a heart attack when we turn up. _

_**1. Well, I had to explain Isshin's disappearance somehow. **_

_**2. A 'rakugo' is a traditional Japanese comic. Usually male, these performers sit on a stage and tell jokes. Wiki it if you don't believe me.**_

**_3. Not his right arm, obviously, he needed it._**

**_4. There seems to be a bit of confusion about Yachiru's origin. She is Kusagen Ushoda and Tomomi Saskakibe's daughter. Kusagen was Hachi's and Hikifune's son, Tomomi was Saskakibe and (the deceased) Tamao Togashi's daughter. _**

**_Right, now back to your regularly scheduled plot. Next up: Highway robbery and why it's not a good idea. _**


	9. The Rocky Road

**The only Bleach I own is the bottle I've misplaced. Soundtrack: The Rocky Road to Dublin.**

Wiggle, wiggle, squirm... Hatori Maebara reluctantly decided that those ropes were not coming off. The bandits had tied those suckers really tight.

Shiho Narushima squirmed next to him. "How long's it been?"

"A few hours since those bandits got us," he replied. "I think they're planning what to do with us."

The fate of caravans taken by bandits was pretty much set in stone: the men would die first, the women were the bandit group's playtoys, and the girls and the prettier boys would wind up in brothels. If only he could get free. Dammit, he was the scout! He should've seen 'em coming.

"Psst," Tamao Furude hissed. She was the youngest child in the caravan. Her black hair was covered in gravel, but she hadn't been bruised much.

"Tamao, how'd you get loose?" Hatori hissed back.

"Easy. I held my breath when they were tying me up. 'Cause I'm little and I didn't wiggle much, they tied the ropes really loose."

"Can you get us loose?"

"Yep."

She untied them quickly and easily. Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. Tamao was the caravan's secret treasure. Not only was she quick and clever, she was the caravan's hollow detector. When she was older, she'd head off to the Academy, for sure.

"Thanks, 'Mao. Now how are we gonna get everyone outta here?" Hatori asked.

"Tamao, get the rest of the kids loose," Shiho ordered. "After that, go with Tori. I can get the animals loose. The others can help me with the adults."

They sneaked out of the courtyard, and Shiho's eyes lit up at the sight of the ox. Hatori felt a sudden spasm of dread. The mahogany-haired girl could be a demon in the right circumstances. She helped the younger kids cut the animals loose. The bandits would have a difficult time rounding all the animals up.

"Get on it," Shiho said. "You too, Tamao."

Tamao vaulted onto the ox's back, and Hatori followed a moment later.

"Shiho- no, don't slap it!"

The beast surged forward, and Hatori suddenly realized a critical mistake in this little plan. He had no idea how to steer an ox. This day, he decided, officially sucked ass.

--

"Hey, Ken-chan, why's it so quiet?" Yachiru asked.

Kenpachi grinned. "Cause there's bandits around, or a caravan. I'm hopin' for bandits. Quiet down, I need ta think."

He stood still and listened. There was no one with any serious spiritual pressure about, but there were little sounds that gave away the presence of people. The spring day should've been filled with birdsong, but the birds and animals were quiet.

"Yachiru, hop down and hide. Things are about ta get messy. Hey, cowards, show yourselves."

The bandit leader emerged and leveled his sword at Kenpachi. "Give us your money and we'll let you go unharmed."

Kenpachi grinned. "I'm fresh out. How about you give me your money? Your money or your life- I'll take either."

The six bandits shifted uneasily. Something was wrong here.

"You are mocking me," the leader snapped.

"Actually, I'm in a good mood- so how 'bout I take both?"

The man charged him, surprised that Kenpachi stood his ground. He looked baffled when he realized that he'd swung down with all his might- and hadn't even nicked his opponent. Kenpachi grinned.

"Feel like running, yet?" he teased.

He swung, beheading the leader in one neat stroke.

"Next?"

He shifted- he was a little too close to Yachiru's hiding spot. Three charged him this time. He speared one in the chest, beheaded the next on the backswing, and slit the third's throat. Four down, two to go. The last two were smarter- one attacked him from the rear and one came in from the side. He stabbed the first one, spun around and slit the next's throat.

"Yachiru, get over here and help me search the bodies," he called.

Yachiru hopped up. "Isn't this stealing?"

"Nope. They were tryin' to rob me, anyway," he said.

He began turning out the contents of the bandit's pockets. Money wasn't any good to the dead, so anything the bandits had would go to The Box. Maybe they had a camp nearby that could be raided for supplies. If he got really lucky, there'd be more bandits. These guys hadn't been a challenge at all.

--

He hoisted Yachiru to his shoulder and set off. Yachiru tugged on his right shoulder, so he turned right.

"Help! I can't steeer!" a male voice yelled. Kenpachi pinpointed the direction and picked a course.

He grinned as he saw the ox. He brought his fist down, right between its eyes, and yanked the rider off. The ox dropped to its feet, dazed. An ox didn't count as a weapon, so there was nothing to fight about. An unarmed skinny teen was not an opponent worth fighting, anyway.

The brown haired boy blew a strand off his face. "Thanks, stranger. Did you see a little girl around here? She's about six."

Kenpachi helped him to his feet. "No, sorry."

"Damn. I lose Tamao and we're _screwed."_

"I'll help ya look. She your sister or somethin?"

"No. She's part of a family in my 'tou's caravan. I'm Hatori."

"Kenpachi no Zaraki. Zaraki's fine for now. The little one's Yachiru."

--

"Hey, up here!"

Kenpachi looked up to see a little black-haired girl with vivid purple eyes waving at them.

"There you are!" Hatori said, relieved. "You could've been taken by bandits!"

"It's not my fault you couldn't steer," Tamao pointed out. "Staying up here was better than being trampled."

"I'd like to see you try," Hatori groused.

Kenpachi chuckled. Yachiru giggled so hard, she nearly fell off his shoulder.

--

"So what were you two doing so far from your caravan?"

"We were attacked by bandits," Tamao said, from her perch on the ox. "The other kids stayed behind to get the adults out."

"Were there six of 'em?" Kenpachi asked.

"How did you know?" Hatori asked.

"I ran into 'em a while ago. They tried to rob me."

"Which was stupid of 'em," Yachiru announced. "If they'd been smart, they'd still be breathin.'"

"The adults are that way," Tamao announced, pointing east. "Let's get the rest before Shiho finds anything that burns."

"Shiho?" Yachiru asked.

"Other than me, she's the oldest kid," Hatori explained. "She's a bit of a fire-bug."

--

Shiho had, unfortunately, found something that burned. The adults, once free, had recovered the caravan supplies and the bandit's food supplies. They gathered outside the fort, which was burning merrily. Two young boys peeped out at the new arrivals and hid behind their parent's backs.

"Tou, kaa-chan!" Hatori called. "You all right?"

"We're fine," Isao Maebara said. "What did you bring us?"

Hatori clapped Kenpachi on the arm. Kenpachi eyed the stout older man- pushing fifty, human time. He had a broken nose, and was built like a brick shithouse. A brawler in his day, Kenpachi guessed. The wife didn't look much like Hatori either. Hatori'd probably been adopted, same as the caterpillar. He'd be surprised if any one of the caravan's members were related.

"This is Kenpachi Zaraki-sama, and his daughter, Yachiru. Zaraki-sama killed those bandits that captured us."

Isao's smile froze on his face. He looked Kenpachi up and down- mostly up.

"I'm between jobs at the moment," Kenpachi said. "Mind if I travel with your group for a bit?"

He didn't bother correcting Hatori. He'd rather be mistaken for a father than a pimp.

"'Tou, we could use another scout. Zaraki-sama could train me, so I'd improve," Hatori pointed out.

"Can we keep him?" Tamao asked.

Isao sighed. "Zaraki-sama, would you consider hiring on? We stop at Thirtieth in the fall, but we're on the road most of the spring and summer."

Kenpachi considered it for less than a second. Get paid to fight bandits? And put fifteen districts behind him at the same time?

"Hell yeah."

--

He regretted it later that evening. Yachiru was going to be a bad influence on the brats of the caravan. She'd gotten the other four brats to gang up on him. The Kitahara twins, Tamao, and Shiho had pestered him for stories, and she looked so damn smug watching him squirm.

--

In the Seireitei, Isshin Shiba cursed his luck. A midnight summons from Yamamoto spelled trouble. Saskakibe had gone home, he noticed. The usually somber man had been rather cheerful lately. He'd probably found a new way to torment the Academy students.

"Isshin-san, glad you could make it."

"What did I do now, Yamaji?" Isshin asked. "If this is about the regatta, those were the only materials we could find."

"Isshin, you know I prefer that paperwork stay dry and in its original shape. However, this is about that boy Rangiku found. What do you think of him?"

"Hitsugaya? I think that boy will go far, but he's so closed off. I've been allowing him to train with the division, and he's very powerful. But in terms of interpersonal relationships, he's the child he looks. If you'd allow me to poach Hinamori-san from Division Five, I think it'd be easier. Except for his grandmother, she's the person closest to him."

"If you must poach, then do it on your own time. Just try the best you can. Right now, you're the only captain with an ice blade."

"If an ice blade's the only requirement, ask Kotetsu-fukutaicho."

"I can't and you know it. Fourth's always overworked. Dismissed."

Isshin seethed as he left. He'd love to stay and train Toshiro, but he had a deadline to meet. If only someone would listen! He'd talked with Kyoraku, Unohana and Ukitake. All three had dismissed his concerns, and he didn't have enough evidence to convince Yamamoto.

Even if Isshin had to hurt the ones he loved, the ones he was supposed to protect, he'd take the fall. It hurt him to leave his division, his clan, his beloved 'daughter' Rangiku and little wayward Toshiro. To keep Aizen from hurting them, he'd pull his greatest trick yet. He'd always liked magic tricks, especially disappearing acts.

**1. Things you should never ever say to a Kenpachi.**

** 2. Well, imagine how you'd feel in his place. Poor Isao.**

** 3. Duckling Curse for the win!**

**4. Subplots, how I loathe you. This one has a bit of a point to it.**

**Next up: Matsumoto, a manhunt and pit traps. Reviews encourage the plot fairy.**


	10. To Live as Fully as Possible

**Once again not mine, though all the original characters are. Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range. Warnings: mild Rangiku abuse, hints of a male/male relationship.**

Four months passed. Kenpachi'd become a sort of babysitter, and Yachiru pelted around with the other brats. Her growth was slowing down, but the caravan's apothecary assured him that Yachiru was fine otherwise. Tamao, weirdly enough, was _beginning _to grow, after spending a few decades stalled at sixish.

Hatori and Tamao trained with him, and 'Tori had set up a completely half-assed seduction attempt. All of the other adults had paired off, so the young scout had set his sights on Kenpachi.

Kenpachi'd tried to talk with him, but a few months of celibacy and a horny teenager were a dangerous combination. Shiho was probably the only one who'd figured out that the nocturnal 'squirrel patrols' were a rather transparent fiction. ("Hunting for firewood" was another good wheeze.)

--

Tamao sat up in the fork of a tree. She liked Uncle Demon, everyone did, but she had to get away every so often. Being around him was like being a duck in a rainstorm-the water slid off you for a while and then you got soaked. She frowned. Someone was coming. She'd better get the others and set traps.

--

"I can't believe this," Rangiku Matsumoto grumbled to herself. "I hugged a policeman, how was I supposed to know it was illegal? So now, it's 'go patrol the Rukon, Matsumoto.' When I find taicho, I'm going to beat him up and blame hollows for it."

She took an unwary step and tripped over a tripwire she'd failed to notice.

"Ow! That hurt. What kind of person sets a wire in the middle of nowhereee.."

Apparently, the same type of person who set up pit traps. And she'd thought this mission was going to be a cakewalk.

"Hey, we caught a shinigami!" a boy's voice said.

A girl's voice told him to run back to camp and get the adults.

Matsumoto banged on Haineko, cursing the fact that the blade wasn't extendable.

_Quit fluffing your tail,_ Haineko said snidely.

--

Matsumoto produced a sketch.

"So have you seen this man?" she asked. "He went missing on a routine patrol a month ago."

Isao looked at it critically. A good likeness, but not a man he'd seen around.

"I haven't. Shiho?"

She shook her head.

"I sent Minoru after Uncle Demon and 'Tori. They're out training with Yachiru and 'Mao."

"Who?" Matsumoto asked.

"My son and Zaraki-san, our scouts. Tamao Furude is Mika's daughter, Yachiru's Zaraki-san's daughter- I think," Isao explained. "They might've seen your captain."

"Zaraki, huh? He's a long way from home."

Isao nodded. He thought that too, but he didn't want to pry. He was a little scared of the man.

--

Kenpachi plunged into the stream. He surfaced, blowing his hair out of his eyes. Hatori was wading and the two girls drank water from their canteens while soaking their feet.

"Oi, Uncle Demon, we caught somethin'!" Minoru Kitahara called. Yachiru huffed. She didn't care for Minoru, who was six 'years' her elder. The Kitahara brats were twins, bullet-headed black-haired boys. Yachiru liked Hideki, the quieter twin better. Kenpachi kept a sharp eye on Minoru, 'cause he tried to bully Yachiru. So far, she'd been able to shrug off Minoru's taunts, but her temper might snap eventually. He almost felt sorry for the boy.

"A hollow?"  
"Nah, a shinigami. She wants ta talk to the both of you."

--

Matsumoto's mouth hung open for a second. Bar Komamura, the blackhaired scarred male was the biggest man she'd ever seen. She'd heard stories about scouts in caravans, but that was a ridiculous amount of children.

"Are those all yours?" she asked, and mentally kicked herself. Stay focused.

Kenpachi glanced backward. The brats had lined up behind him again. Yachiru peeked out from behind his legs, tugging at his damp hakama.

"Oh, no. The littlest one's mine. One brat's hard enough- I ain't takin' on more. They just like to follow me around."

"Aww, she's shy. C'mere, kiddo. I won't bite."

Yachiru crept forward. The temptation was too much. Matsumoto pounced.

Yachiru came up for air, wriggled out of Matsumoto's grasp and climbed to safety. Tamao hid behind Kenpachi, quietly hoping she'd escape the nutty shinigami's attention.

--

None of them had seen the missing captain. Matsumoto realized she'd forgotten to introduce herself, and did so. Zaraki used his surname, although Yachiru had to fully introduce herself.

Kenpachi set up the fixings for dinner and invited Matsumoto to stay. The more people who ate yesterday's catch the better. He, Yachiru and Tamao, even with help, hadn't been able to polish off a whole deer. He'd salt today's leftovers-if there were any- and scrap the bits that couldn't be eaten. It'd go rotten otherwise.

"Hey, 'Tori, wanna eat here tonight?"

Hatori took one look at Matsumoto, another at Kenpachi, and flushed.

He settled next to Kenpachi, looking uneasily at Matsumoto.

Shiho ate with her parents, but the rest scattered around him. They kept their distance from Matsumoto, he noticed.

--

"So you're from Tenth Division? Any idea what made your captain walk?" Kenpachi asked.

Matsumoto shrugged. "Maybe he fell in love, maybe he got eaten, and maybe he wanted to get away from the vice-captain. Why do all the men I know leave me?"

"Listen, lady, any man leaves you, he's a damn fool. Hit him good when ya find him."

It was the truth. Dear god, those were some of the biggest boobs he'd ever seen, and the rest of her was pretty cute too. Pretty face, lovely legs, nice ass and did he mention the boobs already? She had a snappy wit too.

She chuckled. "You certainly know how to flatter a woman. I'd better keep a lookout for your wife."

"I'm accepting volunteers. I promised Yachiru a mother when I got to the Seireitei."

"Of course you're going there. You two and the little Furude girl, you're probably the only ones that get hungry. I noticed the others nibbled, but all three of you seemed to have a good appetite."

"Yeah. Tamao's parents would probably grow broke if the whole caravan didn't pitch in. I hunt, so I can feed myself and the brat."

"How'd you get the deer anyway?" she asked.

"Slingshot."

"Quit joking!"

"I ain't.I stunned it with a rock,then I slit its throat."

She whistled, wishing she'd thought of that in the bad old days. Then again, she and Gin put together didn't have a fourth of the muscle the man from Zaraki had.

"Ah well. I'm not looking forward to facing the rest. The Seiretei was just beginning to reorganize, and now this."

"Oh?"

She sighed. "One of the defensive divisions lost a captain, two of the combat squads are finally getting back on their feet, and now one of the scouting division's lost the captain."

"Run that by me again?" Kenpachi asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Eleventh, Ninth and Seventh are combat oriented. Actually, Nine does scouting too, just like Ten does. We're the first on the scene if you need hostile terrain scouted out, and we do a lot of patrolling. Sixth is records, and patrols, Fifth and Third are defensive, Eighth and Thirteenth are tactics and strategy. Fourth's healing. Twelfth is research, but don't ask me what they do. And First bosses everyone around. I'm trying to get a vice-captain's badge, so I've been studying."  
"Why not a captain?"

"Because then I'd get bossed by that old man at First. God, he'd be worse than that old hen that's running my division now. 'Do your reports, Matsumoto! Don't float paperwork in the pond, Matsumoto. That bail money's coming out of your paycheck, Matsumoto!'"

Kenpachi roared at her imitation. The brats appreciated it too, judging by the outburst of giggling.

"If I get to be a vice-captain, I get to take it easy. The captain does the paperwork, I just have to follow them and watch their back," Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Which division's got the Kenpachi in it?" he asked.

"Oh, Eleventh, of course. They take shinigami off the Rukon, if they can prove their fighting skills. Growing up in Zaraki, you must be a good fighter. They had a real tough guy up there, I heard. The Oni of Zaraki, they called him."

"Yep, that's me. I got itchy feet, and then I got the kid. Figured I oughta make somethin' of myself. So I'm headin' to Seireitei to be a shinigami."

"Really? Look me up when you get to Seireitei. I bet we'd make good friends."

"Yep, bosom buddies," he agreed.

"Before the light goes, I need a picture of you and the girls. I'm required to report any reiatsu bearing candidates to the Academy head."

Matsumoto did not point out that she was also required to report on the candidate's situation. Usually, if the brats were in danger of starving, they were taken in by a family. The only danger the girls faced was of being spoiled rotten.

She produced a camera. "Kusajishi-chan, Furude-chan, over here, please."

She maneuvered them into position, and snapped two shots. One was tucked into her bag, and she gave the other to Kenpachi.

He stood in front, uneasily. The brats had gone through it, so he could hardly say no.

"All right, smile!"

She clicked the shutter. The thing began smoking, and she threw it away. It blew up where it landed, leaving a small crater.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Kenpachi asked.

"No. Honestly, I should've expected something like this from Twelfth. They seem to think they have to blow up _something_ every month. Thanks for the dinner, but I have to get back now."

"Need an escort?" he asked.

"Naw, I'll be fine. See you around in Seireitei. I'll spot you a drink!"

"See ya around!"

There was a yelp from where the brats were playing. Minoru had finally pushed Yachiru too far, and earned a black eye.

--

"I thought you were going to go with her," Hatori said later.

Kenpachi shook his head. "I'll make my own way there."

"Were you serious about the wife thing?"

"Naw, not really. I'd like to settle, eventually, but probably not with her. With a body like that, she probably has her pick of the guys."

He wrapped an arm around Hatori.

"Forget her, let's enjoy the time we have together."

--

Toshiro Hitsugaya yawned. Where was Matsumoto? He was as worried about his mentor as she was. She'd promised to tell him what happened out there.

"Sorry, sorry, Toshiro," the auburn-haired shinigami said, cheerfully. "I've had an interesting day."

"Did you find him?" Toshiro asked. "And it's _Hitsugaya."_

"No. But I found two adorable little students, and I met the most interesting man. I wonder if Nanao- no, she's dating Ichinose-san right now. Maybe Isane would like to have a daughter. I just know she'd be good with children. Here, take a look!"

She stuck the photo in front of his face.

"Saskakibe wanted information on the pink-haired girl. Her name was-oh- Yachiru. Pretty name. The other's Tamao. Won't it be great if they join? You'll have more friends, taicho-in-training! I wanted a photo of the guy, too, but the camera exploded.."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Couldn't Iba-fukutaicho teach her to be quiet?

_Isshin-sama, I hate you. If I find you again, your death will be slow and painful._

She hugged him, making him wonder if death by suffocation was a possibility.

--

"So someone in the Seireitei's payin' for information on a pink-haired girl brat?" Ikkaku asked, draining his sake. "I wonder how much they'd pay for the brat delivered safe and sound to their doorstep?"

A man from Forty-Ninth had moved here and opened a bar. He told anyone who would listen about the way he'd gotten the money, and never failed to praise his kind benefactor.

"Ikkaku, I won't be part of any kidnapping scheme," Yumichika said firmly. "All of your money-making adventures end up going wrong."

"The hollow hunt business wasn't too bad, except for the ninjas. And what about the gambling parlor?"

"Oh, yes. I practically had to scrape you off the road after _that_ little fiasco."

"Fine," Ikkaku muttered. "Besides, brats are always trouble."

Yumichika smiled. There was a reason he was the brains of this partnership. He couldn't keep Ikkaku out of trouble, that was impossible. At least, he could offer advice, and bandage Ikkaku up when the latest misadventure went wrong. He just hoped Ikkaku would learn to look before he leapt. Pfh, not in this century.

**1. I _know _there's a ridiculous amount of Kenpachi/OC in the story. I just don't see him as the type to stay celibate. **

**2. Otherwise known as "why Rangiku isn't allowed in the human world by herself anymore." **

**3. Hikifune's the benefactor.**

**4. Yakuza. Don't ask. **

**Next up: Ikkaku gets proven right. That's right, folks, it's cannontastic Ikkaku whump! **


	11. It's so Sublime

**Once again, no ownie, no suie. Warnings: Character whumpage, spoilers for episode 119. Guest stars: Yumichika, Ikkaku, Urahara (in spirit.) **

**Soundtrack: Sons of Plunder by Disturbed.**

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" Hatori asked.

"Yep. I wanna get as far as I can before winter hits. I think your old man'll be glad to see the back of me. Take care of yourself, and don't let Tamao slack off."

"Yachiru, you imp!" Shiho yelled. "Give back those mushrooms, now!"

Yachiru zipped past and scrambled up to Kenpachi's shoulder. She stuck her tongue out. Che, brats, no concept of privacy. Or timing.

"Baka," he said automatically. He checked the basket Yachiru'd stolen. "Oi, Shiho, you trying to poison someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"The edible mushrooms grow on the trees, not the roots."

Hatori stifled a laugh. "I'd tell you to take care, but I think you two'll do just fine. I'll get word to you when Tamao leaves for the Academy."

"Ya can tag along if you want."

"No thanks, I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

That was just an excuse and they both knew it. Kenpachi privately thought 'Tori was a little young for fatherhood, anyway. It'd been fun, though.

--

"And tonight, we say farewell to Zaraki-sama and Kusajishi-jo," Isao said, cheerfully. His relations with Kenpachi were somewhat frosty, but he liked Yachiru. He had to give the man credit: Yachiru never suffered under Kenpachi's care. Kenpachi'd cheerfully put up with the other children as well, teaching them new skills and watching over them as they played.

"To thank Zaraki-sama for his excellent service, his salary has been paid in full. Also, we hope that Zaraki-sama and Kusajishi will accept these farewell presents."

He produced two travel packs, one big and one little. Yachiru's eyes grew wide, and Kenpachi hooked her by her new obi. New to her- the black kimono was one of Tamao's castoffs, but she'd grown out of it so fast there was hardly any wear. Midori was a wizard with a sewing needle.

"Thanks," Kenpachi said curtly. He opened the pack. "This stuff'll really come in handy."

Yachiru squealed with delight over her presents. A little bag of chestnuts from Tori, a ball and a set of jacks from Shiho, a quilted jacket from Tamao, a cute little purse and a sketchbook with pencils from the twins.

"I bought the purse," Minoru said. "I'm sorry for bein' mean."

He flushed when Yachiru hugged him.

"Yachiru, thank them properly," Kenpachi said. Even The Box had been revarnished. He was a bit sorry to be leaving, but they couldn't stay here forever.

--

Kenpachi jumped down from the wagon. The caravan was going back to Thirty-seventh for the winter, but he and Yachiru needed to get a move on.

"Bye Yachiru," Tamao called. "I'll work really hard so we can be shinigami together!"

"I'm sorry I teased you," Minoru called.

"Bye, Uncle Demon, I'll always remember your stories," Hideki said.

"Yachiru, Uncle Demon, have fun!" Shiho yelled.

"Bye, take care!" Tori called. "Don't let us down, Kenta-sama!"

--

"Hey, Ken-chan, when are we going to get there?"

"Late spring, early summer. We're makin' good time. We'll stay in Akizuki tonight, see if anythin' fun happens. First, we need to get me a coat and then get some dinner in our bellies."

"Why don't I get a coat?"  
"'Cause you can fit under mine. And that quilted jacket and the padded kimono'll keep you plenty warm."

He idly wondered how much tabi cost. When it got a bit colder, she might need them. They might even have enough for a pair of sandals. It was nice to be alone again-well, sort of.

--

Kenpachi kept his ears open as they tucked into their oden.

"Is Madarame back?" A man at the next table asked.

"No. He headed out to go pick a fight with a little band of bandits. Well, they call themselves bandits. A bunch of fumbling thugs is what I'd call 'em," the restaurant owner said.

"I wish Madarame joy of 'em. He and his boy-toy cause most of the trouble in this district," the first speaker said contemptuously. "I wish they'd get themselves scooped up by shinigami."

"I don't think the Gotei 13 would take'em."

Kenpachi smiled. Perhaps he'd have some fun here after all.

--

Ikkaku Madarame was pissed. Of course, that was his default state of being since he'd woken up in the Rukon. He'd snared a teacher for himself, learned to fight, and began wandering the Rukon when his teacher left. The current problem was that he'd defeated his opponents too easily.

He almost kinda wished that fairy story of Yumi's was real. The "demon of Zaraki," if such a man existed, was probably dead by now.

He headed back into town. Akizuki, the 29h district, was home, for now. Snag some food; get into a fight... hell, maybe he'd head to the Fiftieth District later on.

"Tsk, you went ahead and fun without me?" Yumichika asked, sweetly. Ikkaku hadn't even heard his footsteps- the younger man moved like a cat, even with half a dozen weapons stashed about his person. Some days, Ikkaku was surprised he didn't clank. To Yumi, going out without at least three weapons would've been like going outside naked.

"Wouldn't call it fun, exactly. Buncha wimps."

"Too bad. Wipe your face. It isn't very beautiful, you know."

Ikkaku swiped a hand over his face. Yumichika sighed, and inspected his arm. All the fine hairs were standing straight up. How very odd. No wonder everyone in the district was fidgety today. It felt like a thunderstorm had rolled in. People moved out of their way.

"I can't believe it..."

"No, I swear I saw the Demon buying a cloak here. Someone'll die today, you mark my words."

--

"Anyone wanna fight?"

Yachiru perked up her ears, and looked expectantly at Kenpachi. He shook his head. The man yelling that was probably just another dumb punk with a sword.

Che, some guys, put a sword in their hands and they thought they were cock o' the walk. No challenge at all for him. If it wasn't a challenge, it wasn't interesting.

Yachiru went back to her drawing- it was expensive to keep her in chalk, but it kept her happy. And she was pretty talented.

"Anyone wanna die today?"

Yachiru giggled at that.

He heard footsteps. Evidently Yachiru'd caught someone's attention. He pushed back the hood to get a look at the punk. Red marks at the corners of the eyes, shaved head, cocky attitude- typical street mutt. (Were those tattoos? If they were, he at least got points for that. Yeeowch.)

Tattoos or no, if he didn't leave soon, he'd soon learn who was the biggest, baddest street dog around.

"You should leave," Yachiru informed him. "Ken-chan's in a good mood today, so you'll get beaten up for sure."

The man chuckled. "He'll beat me up 'cause he's in a good mood? That doesn't make sense."

"He doesn't hold back when he's having fun. You could get killed."

"Heh, sounds like my kind of fight."

"You're not very smart are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kenpachi decided that punk or not, he really disliked that tone. He stood up, pulling the cloak off.

"Hey, leave her alone."

He flared his reiatsu, pushing his opponent back.

"Gonna run?"

The man leapt back, pulling his sword out. Kenpachi landed a hit on the sheath. He'd never seen anyone use it to block before. He swung again and again, watching his opponent grin.

_Gotta give the baka credit,_ Kenpachi thought. _This puppy's been trained._

--

Ikkaku hadn't known what he'd been expecting. Some half-grown brat with a sword, probably. He'd been surprised how chatty the little brat was, considering her protector was going to get his ass kicked. Beat the protector; pack the brat off to Seireitei, easy right?

When what he'd thought was a bit of the wall peeled itself away, he'd been unpleasantly surprised. But hell, it wasn't the size of the dog that mattered; it was the amount of fight in the dog.

--

One, two, three... Kenpachi was having the time of his life. He just kept whaling away, watching little specks of blood appearing on the man's arms. He could sense the younger man bracing himself against the strikes. Sparks showered from both blades when steel met steel.

His opponent jumped out of the crater he was in. Kenpachi let down his guard, a little.

The bald man licked away a drop of blood. "This is a first."

"It's been a while since I was able to cut loose," Kenpachi agreed. This was fun. He hadn't had a good fight in ages.

His opponent altered his stance, preparing to attack. Attacking from above? Interesting tactic, but it wasn't gonna work. He blocked automatically, falling into the old rhythm. This was the only dance worth dancing and he'd gotten a good partner this time. Shame it had to end.

Kenpachi tensed, waiting for the next strike. A flicker of movement-there. He charged, sword out. There was the unmistakable sound of steel being sheered. The blade jumped in his hands, and he knew he'd made a hit. He turned. His opponent was down for the count- but still alive.

--

Yumichika had watched the whole thing, pale blue eyes wide. Dammit, he'd told Ikkaku again and again that he was being too reckless. He remembered life before Ikkaku- and it hadn't been pleasant. Life after Ikkaku was not worth living. They'd watched each other's backs for decades, using every trick at their disposal to get through another year. He fidgeted with his right sleeve. There was a special spring loaded sheath in there, and a vial of poison sewn into his left just in case. If the big man had any future plans for him, Yumichika wouldn't hesitate to use it.

However, he seemed focused on Ikkaku's corpse. Or- no. The girl beside him suddenly perked up.

"That _never _happens," she said softly. "That man must be really strong, 'cause normally Ken-chan's opponents wind up dead."

She raced over to her 'Ken-chan's' side.

"Yachi, get our things," the man ordered, eyes locked forward. "This just got interesting. Hey, you!"

Yumichika nearly jumped a ri.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your boyfriend's gonna live. He's gonna be hurtin' for a while though, so take care of him."

Yumichika swallowed the usual retort and nodded.

--

"_Honestly, Ikkaku-kun," the blonde man said. "I warned you. The good news is- you won't die."_

_He growled. Stupid Urahara-sensei. Always living frivolously- even his own division didn't take the man seriously. He was strong, but you'd never know it._

"_Ikkaku, if you learned to think, instead of only acting, you could be great. Open your eyes, boy!"_

_-- _

"Kill me," the man rasped suddenly.

Kenpachi frowned at him. He'd done the guy a fuckin' favor by letting him live. He'd missed the lungs by a few inches, so death wasn't in his former opponent's future. (If he had hit the lungs, he would've been more than happy to finish the job. He'd died that way, and it was an awful way to go.)

"I didn't come here to put down wounded pups," he growled.

He yanked the man upright and scolded him. That had been a good fight, and if Ikkaku wanted a rematch, he was gonna get it in the Seireitei.

--

"I hate to say it," Yumichika said, placing Ikkaku's arm over his shoulder. "But I told you so. You're lucky to be alive."

He still found it a bit unnerving that the man from Zaraki had declined to kill Ikkaku. He'd seemed pleased that Ikkaku was still alive. What an odd fellow.

Ikkaku managed a weak grin. "Guess I gotta get a new version of the luck-luck dance. My luck's all worn out."

He lapsed into unconsciousness.

_Say, sensei? Why is it I'm always lookin' at someone's back? I'll catch up to the Kenpachi no Zaraki, and some day, we'll fight again. And maybe, I'll catch up with you too._

**_1. I don't believe the tattoos/makeup debate about Ikkaku's markings has ever been settled. If they are tattoos- I have to agree with Kenpachi. _**

**_2. Ikkaku, at this point, believes Urahara either died in battle or was killed by his own squad._**

**_3. Yumichika had considered the principles of fighting fair, and how it might apply to him. He decided playing fair wasn't for him._**

**_4. If you want to see Kenpachi's lecture, go watch episode 119. This whole thing is basically that episode from Kenpachi's viewpoint._**

**_Next up: Ikkaku vs. house pests. Also, there's a new poll up on my profile page._**


	12. A CandyCoated Softshoe

**Nope, not mine.. Theme: Sugar Free by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones. See footnotes for explanations.**

"So what's the deal with you two?" Yumichika asked, absently twiddling a knife. The snow crunched beneath Yumichika's getas and Kenpachi's home-made sandals.

Kenpachi shrugged. "Me and Yachiru are like family. I'm trainin' her to fight, and I take care of her."

He eyed Yumichika. "How long you been in the Rukon?"

"I was a little older than she is when I died. Not much more than eight, I think."

This explained a hell of a lot. The Rukon was a special sort of hell for the boys and girls born with pretty faces. No wonder Yumichika was so nervous around him.

"Ya should know a few things. First of all, Yachiru's in no danger from me. Secondly, I don't take what ain't offered, if ya get my meaning."

Yumichika blinked. Kenpachi took the knife from him and absently bent the blade.

"Thirdly, if ya point anything with an edge at me, I'll salt it and make ya eat it. Clear?"

"Crystal," the young man said, looking stricken.

"All right then. Too bad it's the wrong season for Yachi to get work."

Yumichika blinked. "There's a season for that sort of thing?"

"Harvest season, she climbs trees like a monkey. What did ya think I meant?"

"Never mind."

Yumichika vanished on his own errands. Kenpachi shrugged. Most of his salary from the caravan had vanished- winter'd started late and hit hard this year. If Yumi hadn't found him and Yachiru when they were wandering, they'd have frozen to death.

He'd just have to learn to tolerate the pretty boy's quirks. However, nothing in three worlds could persuade him to back down about the cooking. Those poor, poor potatoes.

--

Ikkaku woke up to excruciating, exquisite pain. If Yumi had brought in another stray, it was going out in the cold. He liked pets as much as the next man, but it was on his chest. The apothecary and Yumi had done their very best to stitch him up. Only reason he was still alive. He'd spent three months flat on his back, and was going to need a lot of rest for at least two more months.

The drugs Yumi'd managed to get helped a bit. He hoped the conversation he'd overheard that morning was just a hallucination.

"Wow, Ken-chan sure did a number on you," the pink-haired blob on his chest said. Wait a minute, a talking pink blob? Oh, Yumi was gonna pay for this.

"Get off," Ikkaku growled. "Where's your da? Or your momma?"

"Pretty went off with Ken-chan to get firewood and food. I had to stay in. Ken-chan's being mean today."

She backed off until she was sitting on the bed by him. Ikkaku breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you to him?"

"I'm Ken-chan's Yachiru, silly."

Well, that was as clear as mud. Ikkaku took a good look at the kid again. He found it a little disturbing that the kid was identifying Yumi as her 'mommy.' And why did she call her father Ken-chan? She might be Kenpachi's, but he doubted it. Maybe the guy was her big brother, but in that case someone had some explainin' to do. Or maybe her mother had lied to her 'father' and taken off.

She was too outgoing for a kept child. Maybe she'd been scooped off the streets for shits and giggles. (He couldn't imagine the kind of parents that'd hand over a helpless little kid to a guy like Kenpachi.)

"I guess I'm kinda like a 'prentice to Ken-chan," Yachiru said, thoughtfully. "He's teaching me all kindsa cool stuff."

"Oh, goody. Now go away and leave me alone. I ain't gonna get better if I don't sleep."

"But I wanna play!"

"Go draw on somethin 'till the demon gets back," Ikkaku growled.

Yachiru pouted. "You have to be nice ta me. My birthday's coming up soon, and if you aren't nice, I won't let you have any birthday dango."

"I hate sweets!"

Five minutes later..

"Don't draw on me, damnbrat!"

--

Ikkaku gently scooped up Yachiru. She'd run down an hour or so after lunch. He was familiar with passing out, but he'd never seen someone just run out of steam before. He had to admit, the brat was kinda cute. He tucked a bit of the blanket over her, and went to sleep himself.

--

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" Yachiru shrieked, running over. "Hey, Pretty-chan, welcome home."

Kenpachi knelt down. "Hey, caterpillar. Let's see about that fever."

He pressed his hand to her forehead. "Good, it's gone down. Tomorrow, you can go outside."

Yumichika sat down, next to Ikkaku's bed. He eyed Kenpachi warily.

"Hey," Ikkaku said quietly. "He try anything?"

"Tell you later," Yumichika hissed.

"What's for dinner?" Yachiru chirped.

"Niku-jaga. I got some leeks and meat in exchange for towing a cart."

"I could help," Yumichika offered.

"You stay where you are. If you even _breathe_ near the food while it's cooking, I'll stab you with this spoon."

He jabbed the big wooden spoon in Yumichika's direction.

"Oh come on. Not even you could kill someone with that."

"Wanna bet?" Kenpachi asked.

"On second thought, carry on."

"Good. I swear if we had soap, you'd wash the rice with it."

There was blessed, blessed silence for a few minutes.

"No, you _can't_ train today," Kenpachi growled at Yachiru. "Bring it up again, and I'll truss ya like a duck and roast ya up."

She giggled.

Ikkaku pulled the blanket over his head.

--

Ikkaku impatiently waited until Kenpachi took Yachiru out for a visit to the toilet.

"Well?" he finally asked.

"He ruined my favorite tanto!" Yumichika wailed. "Look!"

Ikkaku whistled. The dagger'd been folded in half.

"..Damn," he finally managed. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. He talks tough- especially to Yachiru-chan, but I don't think he means it half the time."

"Why the hell did you invite them in?"

"You wouldn't have wanted them to freeze to death, certainly?" Yumichika said, innocently.

"I'll have ta think about it. What did we do to deserve this?"

"Let's see, we rob people and shops, sell things that aren't ours, committed fraud half-a-dozen times.."

"More, if you count those little mind-fucks you pull on every new guy," Ikkaku pointed out. "So we haven't defiled any temples or anything?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

--

A week later, Ikkaku still hadn't come up with an answer. He was beginning to tolerate the housepests. Yachiru'd found a pack of brats to run with, and she was a lot more tolerable when she was worn out. Kenpachi took over the cooking, fought at the various bars in Twenty-Ninth at night, and Yumi picked pockets and mugged unsuspecting males. There were always a few suckers that he could lure into an alleyway.

Ikkaku slept and worked on the damnbrat's birthday present, a little stuffed tanuki made from scraps of fabric. Brats liked stuffed animals, right? Besides, she'd whap him with her wooden sword if he didn't get her anything. It kept his hands busy, at least. Yumichika'd bought a cute little scarf for her, and Kenpachi was whittling away at something during the wee hours.

--

Kenpachi dished up the duck nabe. He'd found two ducks in the river, and decided they were dinner. He'd managed to get some vegetables too, by selling a few trinkets he'd come by.

"Don't forget, we have to do the Nabe cheer," Yachiru said brightly.

"What in hell is that?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's like the soba shout, only you wave the chopsticks over it three times," Kenpachi explained.

He chuckled at Ikkaku's expression. Yumichika was also looking a little bug-eyed. If they thought that was bad, they hadn't seen the takoyaki duels.

--

Yachiru pounced on the presents: a whistle from Kenpachi, a scarf from Yumichika and the stuffed tanuki from Ikkaku.

"Four years, already," Kenpachi murmured. "Can't believe it. Sorry I got ya such a little present."

Yachiru shook her head. "It's okay, Ken-chan. You already got me a pretty mommy and a big brother!"

"I think you've been drafted," Ikkaku said, grinning at Yumichika's discomfort.

"I'm not a woman!" Yumichika protested. "I can't be a mother."

"You don't get to matchmake," Kenpachi told Yachiru. "Tweet that whistle in the house and I'll put you in a bag and beat you so bad your bruises'll have bruises."

She tucked the whistle away. Kenpachi passed out the dango.

"Next year," Yachiru chirped, "We'll be celebratin' in the Seireitei. On New Years, we'll go on hachimonde, eat lots of good food and sit on the roofs to watch the fireworks go boom! And Ken-chan'll have a big fluffy captain's haori that we can all warm up in!"

"What a dreamer," Ikkaku said snidely. "You have your own dango, damnbrat. Quit eyin' mine."

"What's this about the Seireitei?" Yumichika asked.

"I'm goin' for a captain's spot," Kenpachi explained. He'd been planning to tell them anyway, but Yachiru'd let the cat outta the bag a bit early. "You two wanna tag along?"

"Don't you have to be a member of the Gotei 13 to become a captain?"

"There's three ways to become one- take a captain's exam while you're in the Gotei 13, get promoted or take over after the captain kicks it, or you can challenge a captain to a duel. I'm takin' the last one. Yachiru told me all about it."

"How would she know?" Yumichika asked.

"Wrong Yachiru," Kenpachi said, patting Yachiru's head. "This Yachiru's different from that 'Chiru."

Ikkaku laughed, collapsing against the bed. The hand holding the dango fell right near Yachiru's face. She smiled happily and took a bite.

Ikkaku chuckled. "You think they're goin' to just let you stroll in there and take down a captain? You're insane."

"They have ta let me in. It's in tha charter," Kenpachi said. "I'll have ta keep some of the seats around while Yachi and me're learnin' the ropes, but I'll find a spot for both of you."

"No even numbers," Yumichika said.

Ikkaku shook his head. "Man, you have more brass than a fuckin' forge. I'm still takin' you out one of these days, but when I heal up, I'll be right behind ya."

He lifted his right hand up. "Eh? Stupid brat, I _needed _tha sugar!"

Yachiru stuck her tongue out. "I'm gonna be your vice-captain, so you need to be more polite."

"Hah! You're gonna spend the next century in the Academy! No way they're gonna let a baby brat take the second spot..Ow!"

Yachiru jumped, landing on his head, teeth first.

"The hell, do I look like food!"

--

Ikkaku rucked up the blankets. Yumichika usually slept with him during the winter months, curled up into a ball with their backs to each other. Kenpachi'd taken the other bed, with Yachiru tucked in the nice warm spot between his chest and neck. (He'd originally planned to take the floor, but Yumi had pointed out that Ikkaku needed the body heat.)

"Hey, Yumichika," Ikkaku murmured.

"Yes?"

"Think he can do it?"

"If anyone can do it, he could."

Kenpachi smiled, still feigning sleep. He had their confidence, and that was the first step forward. When he won, they'd come running. He couldn't run a division with just Yachiru. Ikkaku was damn strong, and Yumichika'd follow wherever the bald man went.

Ikkaku could be trusted to an extent. He knew who'd won the round, and he was a straightforward man. If he went after Kenpachi, he'd do it from the front, and they both knew it.

Yumichika was puzzling him. Normally, Kenpachi's reiatsu would crush other reiatsu bearing souls on their first meeting, unless the other soul was strong enough to cancel the effects out. They ended up unconscious, usually.

Even Yachiru'd had a little difficulty at first. But Yumichika actually seemed more energetic during the adjustment period. It was almost like he was feeding off Kenpachi's overflowing reiatsu.

--

The next morning, he called Yumichika over.

"Ayasegawa, I've been winnin' too much around here. Do you know of any other bars that offer cash for fights? We're running out of food again. You and me are gonna be the first ones to go on short rations, so it's our problem."

"The bars in Souen pay fairly well."

"Then I'll go there," Kenpachi decided.

"I think I'll come too. They tend to bet a lot on me- there's always someone who'll back the long shot," Yumichika said, smiling sweetly. Kenpachi wasn't fooled.

"I've got to sell a few things, so be ready to leave after dinner," Kenpachi added.

He might as well take Yachiru along too. Ikkaku needed a break from her. Souen might be interesting, and he might get a chance to drink after the bouts were over. A good night on the town was just what he needed.

**_1. The dish Yumichika was attempting to make was nikkoro-gashi: potatoes boiled and simmered in sugar and soy sauce. For those who'd like to point out that potatoes are not native to Japan- neither are watermelons. _**

**_2. Niku-jaga: meat and potato stew._**

**_3. Wash the rice: Kenpachi's way of hinting that Yumichika is a really really bad cook. A novice cook would wash the rice with soap._**

**_Poor Ikkaku. I like torturing him too much. Poll's up on my profile. Also I need good names for an actress troop, so if anyone can help me and 'Viene out, please write in. The best submissions'll be put to a poll. So far the 'Moon Bridge Marigolds' are winning. Next chapter: The Great Gyoza Riot. No, really. _**


	13. I got a Bad Reputation

**Am I a rich and successful manga artist, who will never be forgiven for 392? No. (Seriously, Kubo-dono, quit torturing Hitsugaya already.) Theme: Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.  
**

"We're going out," Kenpachi informed Ikkaku. "Over to Souen. I hope Ayasegawa knows what he's doin' 'cause I ain't playin' nurse."

Ikkaku chuckled. "Yumi can do just fine. I know he don't look like it, but he's a born scrapper. Don't you dare leave me with the damnbrat."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be back late, don't wait up."

--

Kenpachi eyed his opponent, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Bare-knuckled brawling wasn't his favorite exercise, but he could scrap with the best of 'em. His opponent was a solid man, about Ikkaku's size, and twice the width.

Kenpachi allowed the man to rush him, side-stepped neatly, and tossed him to the ground. He pinned him easily, ending his last match of the evening. Six opponents, six takedowns, more Box fodder.

Yumichika nodded as he headed off to his matches. Kenpachi was a little annoyed that he and Yumi wouldn't be matched up, but at least he'd get to see the man fight. Yachiru was napping under the watchful eye of a barmaid. He gave the woman a nice tip, and settled Yachiru in his lap. She'd probably wake up soon and want a snack, but for now he'd concentrate on the show.

Yumichika was pitted against a man his size, but twice the width. He launched his attack- kicking the man in the hip and spinning him around.

He went in for the kill quickly, punching low, aiming for the kidneys. The stranger crumpled, and Yumichika went on to face the next opponent. Kenpachi mentally noted the pattern. Yumi played dirty and he played for keeps. It'd be interesting to see how he fought with a blade.

--

Hokuto Nishikawa kept one hand on her parasol. As an actress, she needed it to shield her skin during the day. At night, it made a nice weapon. She was on the tall side- not remarkably tall, but she had a good reach. Many a man had come to fear her skill with a parasol. She fiddled with her henna-dyed braid.

Hokuto'd come here to recruit, not woolgather. She thought over the choices. The young woman would make a fine body-guard, and if she had any acting skills, she'd make a good addition to the troop. The man before her was- well, for a moment, she'd thought a statue'd taken a night off. She wondered if they were a couple. If they were, she wouldn't have to choose one.

Her troop often got mistaken for nighthawks, and every so often, an admirer had to be gently reminded that no meant no. Body-guards were especially useful for that. And they could clear out bandits or hollows that the shinigami missed.

Was that a child sleeping in her prospective recruit's lap? This just got more interesting all the time.

--

"Nice match, Ayasegawa," Kenpachi said. "You fight like a woman."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow. "I can only hope there's a compliment lurking in there."

Kenpachi shrugged. "I was taught by a woman, the one I named Yachiru after. She spent two decades knockin' some sense inta me. Even now I'd rather face ten men than a woman, especially if she has a brat. They fight dirty. Most men'll fight to a loss; women will fight ta the death if they're cornered."

Yumichika shook his head. Kenpachi recognized this as the first stage of a sulk. What had he said?

"Hey, round for the winners," shrieked someone, and two bottles of sake arrived for the men. Yachiru woke up and demanded food, and Kenpachi lost his train of thought.

--

"Gyoza, gyoza, happy and warm, yummy, yummy in my tummy, put another one in!"

Kenpachi ignored Yachiru's singing and started stashing away the cash he'd won. He gave The Box to Yachiru. She quickly made it disappear into her purse.

Yumichika downed a cup of sake, and Kenpachi did the same. It'd been a while since he'd been to a bar.

Finding trustworthy baby-sitters was a pain, and he kept getting funny looks when he went to a bar with Yachiru. There was always an idiot or two who thought she was on sale.

He eyed the crowd. The usual crowd of bar toughs, a guy with horns on his face, a black-haired woman next to the horned man with rugged but pretty features, and a pretty young brunette who was sitting on her stool and observing the crowd. She smiled at him and raised her cup.

And that's when one of the bar toughs made the biggest mistake of his unlife.

"Hey mister, how much for a night with the little girl? Or do they come as a pa...mgph."

Kenpachi hauled off and punched the man before he could finish the sentence. The idiot flew across the room and landed on a table. Kenpachi would've drawn his blade, but there wasn't enough room. He'd have to settle for beating seven kinds of shit outta the baka and tearing up the bar.

"Ayasegawa, take Yachiru and go!"

Yumichika scooped up Yachiru, freed one arm to hit people with and bolted. Several people got a boot in the southern regions, and one unlucky man got clocked with a blackjack. Yachiru got in a lucky hit with her wooden sword, driving it into someone's stomach.

Kenpachi caught a colored blur arcing overhead. Yumichika caught the umbrella, offered a mock bow, and proceeded to clear a path. The umbrella thrower produced another one, and moved into position. A man came at her, and she pushed the umbrella out, making a shield. Then it was folded back in and used as a club.

Kenpachi focused on mowing down his opponents. He tossed two through a wall, ignoring the ones who scrambled out of his way.

--

"Oh, goodie, some fun!" Kuukaku Shiba crowed.

"Shiba-san, shouldn't we leave? I expect there'll be trouble," Akon said quietly.

"Akon, you _can_ call me by my first name. We're on a date. And I just happen to love trouble. Let's stick around and have fun!"

She drained her sake cup, and brought it down on her neighbor's head.

Akon gave up and head-butted his nearest neighbor. He really ought to stop going on blind dates.

--

The bar was barely standing by the time they reeled out, all four punch-drunk. Kuukaku climbed up Kenpachi. He swatted at her, but she was surprisingly agile.

"Got something to write with?" she asked, balancing on his shoulders.

"Chalk. Here."

She scribbled 'Property of Kuchiki Clan' on it. She thought a minute and added 'beware of house-nin.'

"Kuukaku-dono, don't you think the head of the Kuchiki clan will be upshet?" Akon asked.

"That'll teach the elders to set up an omiai for me. I'm not competing with a fucking ghost. 'Sides, Yamamoto'll roast my ass if I buy another bar with the Third's money. Let's go find another bar!"

"Sounds good ta me," Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, let's paint this place red!" Hokuto said, pumping her fist.

Kuukaku hopped down.

The four roamed off, three looking for trouble, and one hoping he could find a place to hide.

--

They came in swinging in the next bar. Some of the patrons from the last bar tried to hit Kenpachi with a table. He shoved them against the wall, hearing it splinter, and wandered off to aid Akon. The horned man was hitting his opponents with the last bar's door.

Hokuto and Kuukaku were holding their own, throwing cups at their enemies. Jugs of sake were hauled off the tables for safe-keeping. They left after the patrons were subdued or hiding, going out through a wall.

--

"Hey, barkeep put the bar on my tab," Kuukaku Shiba yelled.

"He ssscrammed," Akon said. He was the drunkest of the four.

Kenpachi took another swig, and passed the sake bottle over. The cups, along with most of the patrons, had been casualties in the riot. The patrons would recover, (eventually), the cups wouldn't.

"So did your lady friend," Hokuto added.

Kenpachi grinned. "That's no lady, that's just Ayasegawa."

"A fine way to speak about the mother of your child," she retorted.

"Yachi ain't got a mother. Ayasegawa's sorta a pal."

Akon toppled over.

"Such a lightweight," Kuukaku remarked. A second later she toppled over as well.

Hokuto leaned against his shoulder. "Ah, well, guess we should blow this joint."  
"Where to?"  
"I'm thinking, somewhere we can get some privacy. Anyone ever said you have a very interesting face?"

He chuckled. "You're drunk."

She proved it by passing out. Kenpachi looked around, took another swig, and decided he might as well take a nap.

--

In the morning, Ikkaku found himself stuck with a sulking Yachiru. She fell off the roof while looking for Kenpachi, and she was too depressed to think about going out to play. She fiddled with The Box until Ikkaku thought he was going to scream. Yumichika had gone out for firewood, leaving them alone. Ikkaku was going to skin him alive for this.

"Hey, Ken-chan's gonna come back, right?" Yachiru asked.

"He'd better," Ikkaku growled. "'Sides, if you've been with him for four years, he ain't gonna abandon ya now."

"Yeah. I should've known better. Hey, Baldy-chan, what does 'how much for the night' mean? Some guy asked Ken-chan that."

"Ask him when he comes back," Ikkaku said quickly. He sure as hell wasn't explaining that. "What did Zaraki-teme say to that?"

"He punched him really hard," Yachiru replied.

Well, maybe the guy had some good points after all. Ikkaku knew he was a thug among thugs, but he hated seeing 'adults' push brats around or hurt them. Yumichika hated it even more; hassle a brat in his vicinity and there'd be blood on the pavement in seconds.

--

They were watching the soup boil when Kenpachi came in. Ah, lunch, such a luxury.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" Yachiru sobbed, clutching his leg. "I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Baka. I kinda got delayed. I got a new job, and we had ta negotiate."

He ruffled her hair in apology. He'd worked too hard to even think of abandoning her.

"Was that brunette with the umbrella the cause of the delay?" Yumichika asked.

"I'm workin' for her now. So, yeah."

"And the negotiations took all night," Ikkaku sniggered. "Hmm, I wonder."

"Gentlemen don't kiss an' tell," Kenpachi said, spooning up some soup. Nothing' to tell yet, but he might as well make 'em wonder. Ikkaku put way too much ginger in the soup, but it cleared out the taste of natto. Natto and barley tea as a hangover cure- he never would've thought of it. What an interesting person Nishikawa-san was.

"You see any gentlemen 'round here?" Ikkaku snapped.

--

After they'd left, Ikkaku went back to sleep. Be a damn shame to waste this peace and quiet. He'd rest up and heal, and when Kenpachi came back, he'd defeat him in a rematch.

All that talk about the Seireitei was just castles in the air. Yumichika was a sucker for a good story, and the brat'd swallow whole any tale that she heard, but Kenpachi ought to ta know better.

Idiots, all three of 'em.

"Hey Ikkaku?" Yumi asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think I want to adopt a child. I'll miss the pitter-pat of little feet."

Oh god, insanity _was _contagious.

"How about you wait until I heal up?" Ikkaku suggested, knowing very well that Yumi'd lose interest by then. It wasn't the pitter-pat of little feet that worried Ikkaku; it was the snicker-snack of little teeth. Brats were best left in the wild.

--

In Souen:

Kaien Shiba towed Nemu Kurotsuchi behind him, tracking the two shinigami by the wreckage. Honestly, even Kuukaku shouldn't be able to do this much damage by herself. A bunch of hard-eyed bruised men edged away from Nemu, shouting, "The black-haired lady's back! Run for it!"

"But she ain't got the brat with her," one argued.

"Don't make a difference," another thug pointed out. "Run!"

"Nee-chan, I found you-oh holy shit!"

She blinked up at them from a mound of sake bottles. Akon peered around her, trying to calculate how much trouble he was in now.

"What happened here?" Nemu asked, surveying the wreckage.

"I'm not sure," Akon said, "But I seem to remember something about gyoza. And something pink."

Kaien shook his head. All this, over gyoza? It seemed unlikely, until he recalled that story about Yoruichi Shihouin and the furniture store. Some people would start fights over _anything._

_**1. Yachiru wasn't for sale, rent or lease. Ever.**_

**_2. Gyoza: We in the west know 'em as potstickers._**

**_3. Omiai: arranged marriages. Quite common in the nobility._**

**_4. A local gangster happened to be trying to buy the same futon Yoruichi was interested in. By the time the dust settled, her clan owned half the district._**

**_Correction: I seem to have been mixing up the word for the first visit to a temple. It's hatsumode_** **_not hachimode._**

**_Only five chapters left! Next up: A bittersweet reunion, the ins and outs of theater, and too much luggage._**


	14. A Single Flower Petal

**I'm still not Tito Kube. Theme: Hitohira no Hanabira by Stereo Pony. **

Children chased each other around the courtyard of the restaurant they chose, a place known for its natto. Saskakibe tried not to look for a flash of pink hair. He and Hitsugaya-kun were overdue for a chat, and the administrative paperwork could wait this early in the semester.  
He'd picked Twenty-Sixth as a meeting point to both avoid prying ears, and in hopes that _they_ hadn't gone too far. It was a foolish hope, but it was all he had.

"So, you've learned shikai now?" Saskakibe began.

"Hai," Toshiro agreed, biting his lip. It had cost him dearly, and he wondered what price bankai would come with.

"I know it seems that we are pushing you hard, but consider. The Third still lacks a qualified captain, and its officer's ranks are thin. Shiba-jo was only drafted because of her prowess in kido. Seventh lacks a vice-captain, Sixth's Vice-captain is due to retire, as is Tenth's, and Matsumoto's promotion is overdue. Twelfth's gone through three vice-captains during Kurotsuchi's tenure. And Tenth's captain has vanished which leaves a critical vacancy in our ranks."

"I know all this," Hitsugaya growled. "I'm working on my bankai."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"A year, maybe more, maybe less. Komamura-taicho's already asked me if I would consider taking a lieutenant's spot in his squad. I asked him to give me more time."

Saskakibe, who knew all about that, smiled. Hitsugaya would make a good lieutenant for Seventh, but with Hyorinmaru, he'd be pushed to captaincy. He personally didn't approve of Yamamoto's plan, but he saw the necessity.

"Hey, give that back!" one of the workers yelled, as a boy ran by with a water pitcher and a bunch of napkins. Saskakibe recalled hearing a childish yelp a few minutes back. Maybe one of the children had gotten hurt.

"Let's follow him," he said, setting some money on the table.

--

"Did ya get the yojimbo?" Johji asked, spilling the water on the ground. Toshihiko tended to the sparkly pieces, chasing Naoko away. The toddler picked up Nobuya, the youngest and scolded him for crawling toward the sparklies. One injured was enough.

"I sent Riyo for him," Kaname said, pressing the napkin to Yachiru's knee. "You okay, Yachiru?"

Yachiru nodded, biting her lip. She was used to blood, just not hers. The cut had been deep, and it hurt.

"What's going on here?" a man asked. It wasn't Ken-chan's voice, but he didn't seem threatening. A boy with white hair was standing behind him, absently examining Kaname's ball. Toshihiko eyed the strangers, but stayed where he was.

"I cut my knee," Yachiru said. "I was playin' with Ame-chan and all the rest, and I tripped on some glass."

The man settled next to her. "If you don't mind, I can heal that. I'll have to get the glass out of there, and that's probably going to hurt. Keep talking to me, that'll take your mind off it."

Yachiru nodded. "Who are you? I'm Yachiru Kusajishi."

Saskakibe was glad that she couldn't see his face. That question hurt.

"'Jiro'll do," he replied. No sense revealing his true name and rank right now. This close, he could tell she had a large amount of reiatsu, but it was only half released. "Kusajishi,eh? I knew a little girl from there. Her name was Nadeshiko and she was about your age. Maybe you knew her too?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember much from there. I was really little when I met Ken-chan, and we've been traveling ever since."

Some part of him had known all along. Nadeshiko was lost to her clan and blood kin, and she'd forgotten the name her parents gave her. The man from Zaraki was the only person who was 'family' to her.

He picked out more glass, chatting all the while.

"So it's just you and 'Ken-chan,' is it?"

"Yep," Yachiru said, cheerfully. "I tried to set him and Pretty up, but it hasn't worked. Ken-chan thinks Pretty is a flirt, and Pretty said Ken-chan is too ugly. I don't think Ken-chan's ugly at all, and I don't think Star-chan does either!"

"Pretty, hm? She must be very beautiful."

"Yep, he is!"

Saskakibe's train of thought momentarily crashed and burned.

"I'm glad Ken-chan has Pretty and Baldy as friends. They're both nice people, even though they scolded me for falling off the roof, and Baldy's grouchy all the time. I didn't _break_ anything, so they shouldn't have made such a fuss. Hey you, Whitey, you'd better give Ame-chan's ball back if you ain't gonna play with it."

"He can keep it," Kaname said crossly. "It's a bad-luck ball, now that _he _touched it."

"Bad-luck ball, bad-luck ball!" chanted Naoko.

"Keep being mean and I'll beat you up!" Yachiru threatened. Kaname turned pale.

Saskakibe blinked. The older girl was twice Yachiru's size.

"It isn't the size of the dog, it's the size of the fight in the dog," Yachiru said smugly. "And I got a lot of fight in me."

"She's been raised badly," Johji said, cheerfully, collecting the last of the glass. "But don't tell her da I said that. He makes momma bears look gentle. Yachi's a spoiled rotten cub."

Hitsugaya suddenly trembled. What was _that?_ It rasped across his awareness like a desert wind, hot, dry and murderous. It wasn't like Saskakibe's reiatsu- rain and thunder, which jarred in his awareness as Saskakibe performed the healing spell.

A small girl, only a bit older than Yachiru, darted into the alley with a huge man behind her. The man had to be 'Ken-chan.' Calling anything like _that_ 'chan,' in Hitsugaya's opinion, had to be a sign of serious mental instability. ('Kumicho,' 'dono', or 'run!' were much more likely candidates.)

"What happened?" Kenpachi rumbled. Saskakibe stood up, wondering if there was a polite way to say 'I'd like my grand-daughter back, please.' Yachiru got to her feet.

"I tripped and fell on some glass. I'm all healed up now, thanks to Jiro-ji."

Hitsugaya doubled over in a 'coughing' fit. Rangiku Matsumoto would have a field day with that nickname. Kenpachi chose to ignore the student, though he did wonder what he and the shinigami were doing out here.

"Damn it, brat," Kenpachi said, tapping Yachiru's nose. "If I find a gray hair tomorrow, I'll know who ta blame. Way Riyo was goin' on, I'd figured you were bleedin' ta death. Thanks for healin' her up, shinigami. My name's Zaraki, call me out if ya need a favor. Later."

He waved, settling Yachiru on his shoulder and heading off. Saskakibe nearly chased after him, but decided it wouldn't do any good. Starting a brawl in the middle of the Rukon would end very badly. If he won, he'd end up with a traumatized youngster who'd never forgive him. If he lost, he'd wake up with Unohana clucking at him- or he wouldn't wake up at all.

"It's the other way around, Zaraki-sama," Saskakibe murmured to himself. He composed himself.

"Hitsugaya-kun, we should leave as well. You still have afternoon classes. And if you tell Matsumoto about this you'll room with her for the next year."

--

"Saskakibe-fukutaicho?" Hitsugaya asked. "Who was this Nadeshiko you were asking about?"

"My grand-daughter," Saskakibe said, quietly. "I thought Kusajishi-chan would know her, since they grew up in the same district. I'm sure she'll turn up some day at the Academy."

Hitsugaya shut up, horrified. He couldn't imagine Saskakibe having _children, _much less grand-children.

--

Kenpachi hauled out yet another trunk. Guard? Hah, more like work horse. Trunks, trunks and more trunks as far as the eye could see. He was used to traveling light- in a pinch, all he really needed was The Sword and The Box. The addition of Yachiru had added a lot of stuff in the luggage department, but they still kept it to a pair of packs. Really, how many clothes and costumes could anyone use? Not to mention the props.

The notion of ornamental weapons seemed obscene. He'd already bet one of the actresses that he could take out a hollow with the props.

To make matters worse, Hokuto had gone tearing through half the trunks with a cry of 'I'm sure I saw it in here!' Thankfully, she'd helped him put things right afterward. Yachiru had settled down with an old script to doodle on, and had fallen asleep soon after her return to the inn. Tomorrow'd be their last day here.

--

Dinner was quiet. Most of the women were reading their scripts and writing notes. The Moon-Bridge Marigolds started the season tomorrow, and no one wanted to mess up.

"Yachiru?" Hokuto asked, looking up from her script.

Yachiru looked up from her soup. "Yes, Star-chan?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to learn gymnastics. We lost our gymnast to another troupe, you see."

"What's gymnastys?"

Hokuto pushed her chair away, gestured to the others to clear a space and took a breath. She flipped into a cartwheel.

"Like that," she said, coming up. Kenpachi looked away, coloring very slightly.

"That's so cool!" Yachiru said, delighted. "I'd love to learn!"

"Good. I'll show you how to walk a tight-rope tomorrow. I've got a hakama for you as well. We aren't the kind of troupe that does stuff like that in a kimono."

"You just did," Kenpachi muttered, staring intently at a patch of wall.

"I meant _in public_," she sniffed. "Aw, is the Watchman shy?"

"Quit calling me that!"

--

"What do you want to hear about tonight?" Kenpachi asked, settling by the bed.

"The first Kenpachi!" Yachiru said.

He sighed. That one was a ten-parter, the longest story he knew.

"All right. Just a second.."

He walked to the door. The hallway had been suspiciously silent.

"I know you're out there, I can hear ya bein' quiet!" he roared.

The hallway was filled with giggling and the sound of running feet.

--

Yachiru'd finally gone to sleep, and Kenpachi left to do rounds. Gods, he wished people wouldn't pester her about the past. It always set her off.

What had her folks been thinking, haring off to a place like Kusajishi and trying to settle there? He tried to think well of 'em; they were the brat's blood kin after all.

That shinigami might've been kin too. There was an echo in the man's features that had reminded Kenpachi of Yachiru. What would he do when they reached the Seireitei? Yachiru wouldn't want to leave, and he wanted to keep her with him. When it came right down to it, Kenpachi'd been there, and her clan hadn't. He sighed heavily and slumped into a chair.

"Ryuu for your thoughts," Hokuto teased, draping herself over his back. "Mm, jasmine? Nabiki didn't seem the type."

"My thoughts ain't worth that much," he murmured. "I borrowed the scent for Yachi- her mother wore it and it calms her down. I mighta used a bit too much."

"That must be rough for both of you. She lost her mother, and you're raising her all alone."

"We've made the best of it."

She pecked his cheek. "You're so sweet. You look rough, but you're quite the romantic, 'Pachi. You don't mind about the lessons, do you?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the sword lessons or her playtime, it's fine."

Hokuto chuckled. "I'll make an actress out of her yet!"

--

Saskakibe sat with his back against a cherry tree, ignoring a pair of slightly dented students who were climbing down from the trees.

"Damn Kuchiki-dono. We were only going to eat a couple of fish, so he didn't have to use Senbonzakura on us."

"Don't worry about it, Rikichi," a small black-haired first year said. "I've got some rice balls left in my room."

"Hana, you're a life-saver!"

(It was an Academy-wide saying that the cafeteria made the best ammunition in Soul Society, and many students preferred to hunt or fish their own dinner. If all else failed, they went to Thirteenth, and hung around until Ukitake fed them.)

He'd meant to have a tiny drink, to get over the shock of seeing 'Yachiru.' For some reason, it'd arrived in two bottles. A cherry petal drifted into his cup, and he looked up at the barely blooming trees.

_I wonder how many times these trees will bloom before she comes to the Seireitei?_ he thought. By then, surely, he'd be able to tell her. The prodigal would be welcomed with open arms. He'd even accept the man from Zaraki into the clan. He didn't know why Zaraki'd taken a stranger's child on, but he seemed to treat her well.

Saskakibe's failure to find her as an infant would haunt him for the rest of his life, but at least she hadn't suffered for his mistakes. She was a lively, strong-willed child that any family would be proud of.

_We will meet again, I'm sure of it. Until then, Yachiru._

_**1. Kaname can be a boy or a girl's name. Ages: Kaname's 10, Johji's about 12, Riyo and Toshihiko are 7. **_

_**2. Kumicho: a mob boss. Dono: a lord. **_

**_3. They set off the parenting radar. _**

**_4. Better flung then eaten in other words._**

**_Thanks to one of my reviewers who suggested the name of the troop. Well it's not the chapter I meant to write, but sometimes life is like that. _**

**_Heading into the final chapters. Review, unless you don't want to know the end!_**


	15. The Shapes of a Drawn Dream

**I only own Hokuto and the "girls," anyone else'll be put back in the toybox as soon as I'm done with them. Theme: Sharada, Sharada, by Skye Sweetnam and Koori no Ue ni Tatsu You ni by Miho Komatsu.**

Yachiru balanced on the tightrope stretched across the stage. She took a deep breath, adjusted her mini umbrella and stepped onto the rope. After two months of training, she was finally ready for the stage. She made it across, even managing a twirl at the end. She hopped off the little platform at the end and looked expectantly at Hokuto.

"You're doing great, Yachiru," Hokuto said, ruffling her hair. "Grab lunch and then you can go play until 'Pachi needs you."

"Where is he?" Yachiru asked.

"Up ahead. He'll be back soon."

He'd disappeared with one of the prop daggers and a big grin on his face.

--

"Hey, Nabiki, catch!" Kenpachi called. Nabiki Kurosawa deftly fielded the object.

"What is this?" she asked. She had severely cropped brown hair and a manly face. She usually played male roles.

"Well, remember you said I couldn't kill a hollow with a prop dagger? Turns out I can, if I really jam it in there."

He sat down next to Hokuto, ignoring Nabiki's total shutdown.

"Wear out the brat yet?"

Hokuto sighed. "I had to reinvent the whole program. She can only do two flips and the tight rope so far."

Kenpachi nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, I had to go through the same thing. It's not that she doesn't get it, but she's still little. There's only so far you can push a brat's limits."

--

Kenpachi watched the program, being as inconspicuous as he could. Hokuto had a flare for her chosen occupation.

They were doing two shows this season: 'The Exile's Tale' and 'Tulip Follies.''The Exile's Tale' was a tragedy, based on the tale of the villainous Captain Urahara (Nabiki in a blonde wig) who after much cackling was taken down by his lover, Yoruichi Shihouin (Hokuto.)

At the end, Yoruichi buried the captains he had killed and took Urahara's broken body to the Living World. Kenpachi preferred the comedy, but he admired the skill Hokuto and her girls had. (He knew it wasn't the way things'd gone down, but it made a good story.)

-

"Aren't ya goin' ta bed?" he asked Hokuto who was penning something down by lantern light.

"Um, in a bit. I've almost got this down."

She hummed a snatch of tune and returned to her work. Kenpachi resumed his patrol.

He returned an hour later, finding her sprawling over her work. Just for laughs, he dipped the brush in ink and dotted her nose. He'd never met anyone who could get so absorbed in her work. Even though they had nothing in common, they enjoyed each other's company.

--

"Perfect," Hokuto said, adjusting the straps across Yachiru's shoulder and back. "Now, you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Go 'round before I go on stage an' sell snacks to the clients," Yachiru replied.

"Good, except we aren't nighthawks. Nighthawks have clients, we have patrons."

"If you aren't nighthawks, what are you?"

"We are nightingales, because we sing and dance for our suppers."

"Akane said you were a turtledove. Somethin' about billin' and cooin.'"

"Akane's a gossip. Speaking of dancing for our suppers..." she looked over at the ten women who were practicing. "No, you ninnies! The worm's dance is two steps to the right, _then_ two steps to the left."

There was an outburst of cursing from the stage. Kenpachi had been drafted for set-up. Hammers were not his friends.

"And you three, over on the left," Hokuto called. "Those aren't hollow roars, they're barely hollow _whimpers._"

-

Three days later, the Fourth Division was humming along. The beds were empty, the exact right amount of paperwork had been abducted from Unohana's desk, and Shunshui Kyoraku was pestering the captain. (Just enough paperwork that she would sign it quickly and never notice that over half her inbox tended to disappear.)

"Please, Retsu-senpai?" he asked. "I want to go out, Jyuu-kun's on a mission and Nanao-chan's out with _that boy_ again. Besides, you like the theater."

"Ichinose is a good young man," Unohana said. "I don't see why you dislike him so."

She decided not to tell him that the relationship between the two vice-captains seemed to be on the rocks.

"That's the point, he's too good. Women want romance, excitement, not a good little boy. So would you allow me to put a little excitement in your life?"

"Shunshui, I'm too busy. The paperwork's.."

"Isane-chan assures me it's been taken care of. She and Iemura are perfectly capable of dealing with any emergencies, and they've promised to send hell butterflies if you're needed."

He widened his eyes, knowing her weakness.

"Pulease? I'll even spring for the tickets.."

Damn it. She sighed. "All right, I'll go. But you'll keep your hands to yourself, are we clear?"

The puppy-dog eyes worked almost every time.

--

"What's this kanji again?" Hokuto asked, tapping the script. She'd been teaching Yachiru to read from them. They were reviewing it over a light dinner.

"Kaze," Yachiru said.

"Good."

"What're these notes on the side?"

"Oh, that's timing, props, and notes that I write while working on the script. You know, when you're older, you could train as an actress. I bet you'd be good at it."  
"I won't be here. I'm goin' to the Seireitei with Ken-chan."

"It figures. Anyone with any hunger at all goes there."

"You don't get hungry?"

"Not that often, no. And I can barely taste anything, unless it's strongly flavored. But I can't complain: I've got an interesting life filled with interesting people."

Yachiru missed the tiny cloud over Hokuto's eyes.

--

Kyoraku looked up at the sky, frowning. Both he and Unohana had changed into 'civilian clothes,' but they each had their swords. He'd kept the hat and haori- right now the hat was tilted upward.

"What's wrong?" Unohana asked.

"Could you ask Minazuki if there's a storm on the way? I just realized I left my umbrella and my coat back at the division."

She consulted with her zanpakuto.

"That's not a storm, Shunshui," she said finally.

They reached the entrance marked only by an awning. Kyoraku paid for the tickets and sighed with relief once they entered.

"Ah, I love playing in a flower garden."

"Better be careful- they've hired a thorn," she teased, tilting her heard toward one of the awning poles. Kyoraku whistled.

"That's an impressive young man they've got. I assure you, Retsu-senpai, that I will behave with utter circumspection."

Unohana chuckled. The man leaning by the pole certainly was an impressive physical specimen. So he was the source of the reiatsu flooding the area.

A tray bumped her knee, and she looked down. Yeesh, the green and gold thing the little girl was wearing had enough gold thread on it to satisfy two generations of magpies. It clashed with the pink hair, and Unohana could feel her eyes smarting.

"Would you like a wagashi?" the girl asked.

"Yes, thank you," Unohana said. "Actually, I'll buy two and you can take one."

The girl gave her an odd look. "I'm not allowed to take anything from strangers."

"Your mother is a wise woman," Kyoraku said, smiling. "Where is she? I'm sure we'd get along well."

"I don't have a mother, I just have a Ken-chan," she said. "He's over there."

Unohana looked from the little girl to 'Ken-chan,' and shook her head. So, this was the ronin that had caused so much trouble for Byakuya? How odd, that a rough man like that would choose to raise a stranger's child.

--

Kenpachi gave Yachiru a signal, and she bowed politely and scurried to the back of the stage. Now, why would the captain of Eighth be runnin' around here? That was a pretty looking woman with him- he'd heard Kyoraku call her Retsu.

Two of the strongest captains right under his nose. He wished he could fight 'em, but they clearly were just out for fun. Damn it. Although in all the stories 'Chiru had told him, she'd never mentioned that Unohana was pretty.

--

"I saw you talking to Yachiru-chan," Miki Kakizaki said, passing by Kyoraku. "Poor girl. Yachiru's named for her mother. Zaraki-san moved to Kusajishi and was a bodyguard for a Yakuza.

When his wife died, Zaraki sold all their belongings and left Kusajishi for good. Yachiru was only a baby, and it's been hard for both of them. I think Nishikawa-taisho is good for Zaraki-san."

--

Kyoraku relayed the whole story to Unohana before the show started.

(Weirdly enough, Miki's idea of the 'true story' was nearly identical to the authoritative Ayasegawa version.)

Unohana bit her lip, trying to hold back laughter.

Both of them were vastly amused by the comedy, starring Hokuto as a naïve young lieutenant of Second who took in a giant worm from Hueco Mundo.

--

Kenpachi approached them after the show. Yachiru was dozing off on his shoulder.

"Nice to see that even shinigami go out on the town," he said cheerfully. "My name's Zaraki."

"Eh," Kyoraku said. "We're out of uniform, so how could you tell?"

"The captain of Eighth Division never goes out without a straw hat and a cherry blossom haori, or so my sensei said. She was a shinigami herself, just like I'm gonna be. Nice ta meet ya too, Unohana. I plan ta make it ta captain rank myself."

Unohana chuckled. "Nailed by your own hat, Shunshui. It's so ugly, people remember it even after they left the ranks!"

"You're just jealous," Kyoraku said. "You steal them for yourself!"

"I remove them for hygiene. Good luck, Zaraki-san."

She tugged Shunshui along, telling herself it was rather stupid to be upset. Why had he approached them? Was he planning to take Yachiru back to her clan and wanted to send word to them? Or had he merely approached them in hopes that they'd be allies in the future? She was wasting time even giving the encounter a second thought.

--

"Where were you?" Hokuto asked.

Yachiru perked up. "Ken-chan was talkin' with the other captains. I guess they were the wrong ones, 'cause he didn't challenge 'em."

"It'd be kinda rude to challenge 'em out in the Rukon," Kenpachi pointed out. "'Sides those two are half of the first four captains, so they've gotta be strong. Yachiru, why don't you get our blankets out?"

Yachiru dashed away.

"What did she mean 'challenge them?' I was certain that the only way to become a captain was to take an exam or work through the ranks."

"There's one other way. If I fight a captain and win, I can take his place. You can come along if you'd like."

"Are you absolutely insane!"Hokuto yelled. "You're a father, you can't do irresponsible things like that! What'll happen to Yachiru if you lose?"

"Her clan'll take her in. If not, I named Madarame as her guardian."

Hokuto's eyes narrowed. "I only know of Ikkaku Madarame by reputation. For kami's sake, that man fought a cart! I wouldn't trust him with a dog, let alone a child."

"Madarame's good with brats. Anyway, it's not going to happen because I ain't gonna lose."

"You can't possibly be this dumb! Captains are insanely strong!"  
"So am I."

"Get out of my sight. You're such a fool, I can't believe I ever liked you!"

And that was it for three months of companionship, Kenpachi thought glumly. Maybe Hokuto'd take him back, and maybe not. Yachiru'd mope- out of all his girls, she'd liked Hokuto and Maiko the best. Ah well, there'd be a bunch of interesting women in the Seireitei. They only had two weeks left to go.

-

"Don't look so down, Retsu," Kyoraku said cheerfully. "Besides, it isn't like you could club that young man and drag him back to your cave."

"Now, now, Shunshui. You know I'm not a violent person.."

"Retsu-senpai, why are you looking at me like that?" Kyoraku asked, backing away.

_Oh shit, _he thought, flash-stepping away. Unfortunately, Unohana caught up to him.

--

Kyoraku staggered into Eighth Division, bright and early. Nanao Ise was already there, brewing herself a cup of tea.

"That's an impressive shiner, sir," she said, awed. "Why don't you go to Fourth and have Unohana heal it?"

"She was the one who beat me up," Kyoraku said, looking pitiable. "But if you wouldn't mind taking care of it.."

She sighed and began incanting the healing spell.

"Would you mind kissing it better first?"

Nanao hit him with the accounts ledger.

"Ow, ow! My little Nanao-chan's so unsympathetic!" he wailed.

"You don't deserve any sympathy!"

**1. A wagashi's a type of Japanese dessert.**

**2. Soi Fong would not have endorsed either play.**

**3. The Madarame version was actually the closest anyone had come to the true story. **

**4. Ikkaku often won fights with inanimate objects. To date, he's defeated a coatrack, two tape-players, a window, five small buildings, many walls, and umpteen pairs of stray tabi.**

**5. Spot the reference, anyone? **

**Poor Ken-chan. He'll get out of the dog-house soon.**

**Next up: The quest for a dango-colored kimono, Rukia the rabbit tamer and a special guest. Stay tuned!**


	16. So I can advance along the path

**I own only the actresses. Tite Kubo owns the sandbox, and I'm borrowing Ini Kuchiki. (Thanks, Viviene Granger.) Theme: One More Chance from Code Geass. The song Hokuto and Yachiru sing is Dear You-Hope from Higurashi. It does sound like two girls singing if you listen closely.**

Rukia Kuchiki was happily asleep, dreaming a rather odd dream about her brother, Senbonzakura, and rabbits.

"But oni-sama, I don't wanna whip the bunnies," she muttered, before she registered the tap on her shoulder. She came awake instantly, rising out of the bed-clothes. The house-nin jumped back.  
Rukia tended to be rather violent when she first woke up.

"Kuchiki-jo," the house-nin said, saluting from the position she'd landed in. "Kotetsu-jo is here. She said something about shopping for a kimono?"

Oh no. Rukia'd hoped Kiyone had forgotten.

"I'll be right out," she said, lying through her teeth.

She brushed her black hair, and put on a nice inconspicuous wisteria blossom kimono. She left Sode no Shirayuki in the sword stand.

Rukia left her room through the window, figuring that no one would think a Kuchiki would use anything but the door. When a pair of arms wrapped around her, she realized she was wrong.

--

"Star-chan," Yachiru called. "Ken-chan and I are going shopping. Wanna come?"

"Sorry," Hokuto said. "I'd love to come, but I'm really busy."

"Are you and Ken-chan having a fight?"

"Artistic differences," Hokuto said, ignoring the sudden epidemic of coughs.

Yachiru sighed. "You two need to make up. Ken-chan's sulking and he always thinks people in the clothes shops are lookin' at him funny. At this rate, he's gonna sulk till we hit the Seireitei."

"Just get back in time so we can rehearse. I've got something planned for next week. What color kimono are you going to get?"

"A dango-colored one!"

--

"I told you she'd try to go out the window," Ini Kuchiki said cheerfully. "Now what should I take as your forfeit, Kotetsu-san? I believe I am in the mood for squash cake, or possibly dark chocolate."

All three were out of uniform, although Kiyone was carrying her sword.

"This is kidnapping," Rukia muttered.

"Borrowing, dear Rukia. After all, the great clans of the Seireitei only get together once a year, so we all have to look our best."

"What am I, a library book? I went last year; I'm not going to listen to that lot fuss at me again."

Kiyone chided, "You sound as grumpy as Tetsu-kun. After the jam session last night, he was complaining about the annual 'Jib-Jab Jamboree.'"

Rukia quietly pondered the relationship between Kiyone and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Iba and Isane Kotetsu were childhood friends, and Kiyone and he had been engaged since childhood. Although they'd broken the engagement the minute they graduated, Iba and Kiyone were still close.

"By the way," Ini said. "How are the music lessons going? Didn't Bya-sama start you out on the shakuhachi?"

"I can't get a squeak out of it. Then I tried the biwa, but I broke it, brother says the samishen is low-class, and the house-nin almost revolted when I was learning the koto."

"You should take up the taiko, Rukia-jo," Kiyone said. "I could teach you. Or Shiba-fukutaicho could teach you to play the biwa. There's a wonderful samishen player in Eleventh. Tetsu plays shakuhachi, but he's so busy these days. Speaking of, how's the planning for the summer concert going, Kuchiki-san?"

"Well, we were going to do the 1812 overture, but Yamamoto-sou-taicho won't let us. He thinks the cannon is a bad idea. So I think we're going to go with Beethoven instead. I won't be there, but I hope you'll come."

--

Kiyone happily rummaged through the kimonos while Ini picked up Soi-Fong-taicho's kimono and Isane's custom made kimono.

Rukia had three kimonos draped over her and was looking unhappier every time Kiyone squealed. The chimes on the door rang out, and Ini turned to look at the newcomer.

Kenpachi surveyed the interior of the shop. Who could he ask for help? The problem with asking the blonde woman or the smaller black-haired woman was that he'd either have to haul 'em up to eye level or squat down and loom at them. Both tended to result in screaming and fleeing, which wouldn't help at all.

He'd ask the taller black-haired woman. He wished Hokuto was here, but she'd been angry for a week and a half. Every attempt at apologizing just made things worse.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do ya know if I can get a dango-colored kimono here?"

"Panties, too," Yachiru added, from ground level. Kenpachi idly wished the floor would give way.

Many years later, Ini would admit that the first word she said to Captain Zaraki was: "Bwee?"

"It's for Yachi," he explained. She looked down, up and down again. She was definitely going to need something to cope with the surreal turn the day had taken.

"Kotetsu-san," she called. "Do you see a small dango-colored kimono in there?"

"What _kind_ of dango? Mitarashi, red bean, green tea- oh here's a nice tea-dyed kimono in Miyako-sama's size- maple?"

Kenpachi and Yachiru exchanged looks. "Mitarashi," he finally said, knowing that Yachiru liked that flavor best.

Rukia quietly began to whimper. If the kimonos didn't kill her, the reiatsu would.

Kiyone surveyed the extra-extra small collection. "No mitarashi-colored kimonos here. You could have it custom dyed, but that'd take about three days. It's a lot pricier than getting one off the rack."

"The caravan leaves tomorrow," Kenpachi told Yachiru. "We can go with 'em to Sixth District, or we can stay around here and add a fortnight to the travel time. Your choice, the Seireitei'll still be there no matter how long it takes."

Yachiru wondered if she could get away with fussing, but Kenpachi was already on edge. He was annoyed with Hokuto, and he was a bit worried about Yachiru's kin in the Seireitei. She couldn't figure out why: they'd be his family too.

Yachiru bit her lip. "I'll just see what they've got already."

She bounded over to the rack and checked the contents. She did want a dango-colored kimono, but she knew Kenpachi was eager to get going. And there were so many other colors to choose from.

"So you're joining up?" Ini asked.

"Yep. Say, ya wouldn't happen ta know a shinigami named Kirio Hikifune? She's kin ta Yachiru, and I was hopin' ta stop by and see her when we got settled. Gray eyes, brown hair, just a titch smaller than you. She belongs ta a division that puts a chrysanthemum with gold trim on tha uniform."

Ini shook her head.

"Ah well. I'll ask around when I get there."

Rukia crawled out from under the pile of kimonos.

"Are you okay?" Yachiru asked, having snagged a blue kimono that looked like it'd fit.

"I'm fine. Kami, this is not how I wanted to spend my day off. I was planning to look up one of my friends in Fifth Division."

"You're a shinigami?"

"A rookie, yes."

Yachiru scurried over to Kenpachi, dropped her selections in his arms, and rummaged through her pack. She fished out three letters and gave them to Rukia.

"Here you go. The people who they go to are drawn on the cover. I was hopin' we'd find a shinigami before Ken-chan and I left the Rukon."

"Yachiru," Kenpachi called.

The cashier materialized like a mirage. One minute she wasn't there and the next she was tentatively smiling at him.

"What can I do for you today... sir?" she asked. The smile began to resemble rigor mortis.

"I'd like this kimono, the blue hairpins and this."

She blinked. "All right, that'll be 100 ryu. Is sir planning to become a regular customer? We offer discounts to our regular customers. We have a sibling store in Water Flower that specializes in men's fine clothing, and children grow quickly."

"Yeah, yeah, sign me up," Kenpachi said. After she did so, he grabbed his purchases, Yachiru, and fled the premises. He was so intent on his escape, he forgot to open the door first.

--

Ini paid for her purchases and put a little extra down for the door. She suddenly became aware that Kiyone and Rukia were no longer in the shop. Shit, Kiyone'd gone into mama-bear mode.

"Where are you taking that girl?" Kiyone's voice rang out. Ini raced out, to find Kenpachi, Rukia and Kiyone in a very strange tableau. Rukia stood in front of Kiyone, acting as a shield. Kenpachi was examining Kiyone, as if he was collecting bugs and found one waving a tiny little net.

The only thing keeping Kiyone from being squished was that Kenpachi found her amusing. She hadn't drawn her sword, either.

"Ta get lunch. What else?"

"You lousy per-ow!"

Rukia's elbow shot back, catching Kiyone in the stomach. Ini caught the blonde shinigami.

"I apologize for my friend,"Rukia said. "I remember what you did for my gang in Inuzuri. We would not have survived that winter without your help."

"You're one of the barn brats? Nice ta know at least one of ya made it. See ya 'round, chibi. Tell Blondie to come by and join up. I like women with fight in 'em."

-

Kiyone looked around the interior of the bar. "Wha' happened?"

"I just saved you from becoming a bloody smear on the pavement," Rukia said. "Please don't do that again, because I'd hate to break the news to Ukitake-taicho and your honorable onee-san."

"What? Oh, no, I've got to save that poor little girl."

"Trust me, she's in no danger. My gang and I were living in a barn one winter, and that man took over the farm house. He'd always put food and things out for us. He likes kids. Adults on the other hand..."

"What do you have there?" Ini asked, passing Rukia a cup.

"Oh. The little girl said these letters were to be delivered to the people pictured. Do you know any of them? She seems to be quite talented."

Ini slit the sealed letters with her fingernail. They were hardly sealed at all, as only a drop of wax had been used to keep the two sides together.

"Ini!"

"Rukia, two years ago, a gang tried blackmailing a high-ranking shinigami using a teenage boy as bait. The scam almost worked. It was determined that that particular shinigami was not the boy's father, but the same gang-or that man in the store- could be using the same tactic. "

The boy had later joined the Spirit Arts Academy. What was his name-ah yes, Rin. Interesting: one of the letters was to an Academy student.

Rukia nodded. "I'd actually be surprised if some shinigami didn't have some illegitimate children. Take Captain Kyoraku for example."

"Kyoraku's probably fathered an even dozen," Kiyone agreed. (This was rather unfair. Kyoraku only had one living child, and he was completely ignorant of Nanao Yasutora's existence.)

Ini tuned out the chatter and read the letters. No mention of money was made. The little girl merely wanted to visit the recipients and thanked one of them for healing an injury. From the phrasing, Ini guessed that the girl had written the letters herself.

Oh well. She'd turn the letters over to Oomeda-fukutaicho and let him send them on. If figuring them out gave him a headache, that was too damn bad.

--

"Damn it!"

Ikkaku stomped in. Yumichika looked up from his place by the hearth.

"Oh, hello Ikkaku."

"You won't believe it. I went down to the Iris District, and it turns out he left three months ago."

"Ikkaku, you just recovered," Yumichika scolded. "You should be relieved."

It was definitely time to invest in an Ikkaku-sized spatula, he thought darkly.

"The fucking bastard! I'll never get better if I can't fight him. And you know what's worse? He left with a whole gaggle of actresses. Why would anyone look twice at that big ugly fucker?"

"You aren't much in the looks department either," Yumichika pointed out. "I think he's traveling with them so he can follow his dream."

"Looks ta me like he's just following his dick," Ikkaku grumbled.

"Ikkaku!"

--

"I've been thinking," Hokuto said at dinner. "'Pachi, I don't want to leave the Rukon, but you can't stay. So- why don't we just enjoy the time we have left?"

Her anger had cooled, and at heart, Hokuto wasn't a cruel person.

"Suits me fine," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

Yachiru glared at the actresses until the cat-calls and whistles subsided.

--

A week later, Kenpachi leaned against the canopy's post. Everything was packed, and tomorrow he and Yachiru'd head to the nearest gate.

"Tonight," Hokuto said. "We are holding a special performance to honor two members who are leaving our company."

Yachiru hopped up on stage beside her.

"_My prayers never reach no matter how much I pray..." _Hokuto sang. _"And the murmurs fade into the cicada's chorus..." _

Yachiru sang the second verse. _"The opening signal is given and I dance the same dance without choice."_

Kenpachi didn't know much about music, but he knew pretty when he heard it.

At the end, he grinned and stalked up to them.

"Ya always have to be so dramatic," he said, sweeping both of them into a hug.

"Actress, honey. It's practically a requirement."

"Quit bein' mushy," Yachiru complained.

--

Later...

"So, have you changed your mind about the Seireitei?"

"No. We both know this is for the best. You'll find someone else, I'll move on, and we'll each be happy."

She thought for a moment and added, "I'll wait outside the gates for three days. Tell Yachiru she'll always be welcome here."

"Once I'm a captain, I'll remember ta stop by."

Tomorrow, they'd part ways. He did regret that, a little, but he had to take the chance. To prove he wasn't just a dreamer, that he could stand against a captain and come out alive.

No matter who he hurt, he had to do it.

**1. I have been reliably informed that the 1812 Overture does, in fact, feature a cannon as percussion. It's not performed often.**

**2. The shakuhachi is a Japanese flute. The biwa, koto and samishen are all stringed instruments and the taiko is a drum. Wiki Japanese Instruments if you need to know more.**

**3. I might do a story about Nanao Yasutora, later on. She's Kyoraku's and Lisa's daughter, just so you know.**

**Life's been kicking my butt, so I apologize if this seems rushed. **

**Next weekish: To the Soul Society! 3 more to go, folks! **


	17. Step it up, step it up, step it up

**Once again, I don't own the sandbox. I do own Hokuto. Theme: Humble Neighborhoods by Pink (first half) La la la (0rihime's theme) for the second half. The dance to unfitting music continues!**

"Bye, Yachiru! Remember, we'll wait here for you," Hokuto called. "'Bye, Pachi."

Kenpachi grinned. "Sayonara, Hokuto. It's been real."

He'd miss her, but he had to move on. Maybe their paths would cross again, sometime.

Yachiru settled on his shoulder. He adjusted the packs, and headed off. Damnit, why had Hokuto braided bells into his hair? He'd have to get those out soon.

He still looked scruffy, but once he was past the West Gate, he could get to the Eleventh Division without many incidents. Yachiru looked really smart: her hair and nails had been trimmed and she was wearing the new kimono. She looked like a noble brat that'd been stolen out of its futon.

--

Kaiyan got into position again. Bare hands, huh? The man was a scrawny shrimp compared to him, so he' d win easily. Or at least, he thought so, until Kenpachi punched him in the stomach, and dropped him on the ground.

He had three tries left, but every time he swung his fist, the man from Zaraki wasn't there. On the next throw, he landed on his shoulderblades in the dirt. Something snapped. Although he hated to admit it, he couldn't win.

"You may go through," he said finally, limping to the gate. "Why did you not use your blade?"

"Well, I had ta leave ya alive," Kenpachi said. "Thanks for the match, Kaiyan."

The larger mustached man seemed to droop in defeat.

--

Hinamori rummaged in the basket and lifted out the bentos. "Here you go, Kira. Renji's got his, and here's mine."

"Is this some kinda joke?" Renji asked, glaring at his lunchbox.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no food in here!"

"Mine's gone too," Kira said sadly. "Whoever it was even got the chopsticks. I wonder if they took all three."

"All four," Hinamori said, nearly crying. She'd worked so hard on Aizen-taicho's bento!

--

Gin Ichimaru whistled to himself. He was rapidly recovering, and feeling good. He reminded himself to avoid Shuuhei Hisagi, as having a knitting needle jammed into the thigh hurt.

"Hey, you," he called to the massive man heading his way. "Wha' happened to your uniform?"

"Those sons'a bitches only gave me one," Kenpachi complained. "It's being washed, so I havta wear these old rags."

He could barely understand the man, but he'd come up with a pretty good excuse.

"An' tha kid?"

"It's take-a-brat-ta work day at tha division," Kenpachi said quickly.

"Ah, sorry I bothered ya then."

Five minutes later, Ichimaru paused. "Wait, wha' the hell?"

By that time, Kenpachi had taken to the roofs and was well into Sixth's district.

--

"Halt!" Aramaki Makizue called. He'd been leading a patrol- and they'd stumbled on the odd pair.

"State your name, rank and division, shinigami."

"My name's Zaraki. I don't have any of those, and I don't need ta talk to ya. Go on your way."

Makizue threw a punch, and was bewildered when he ended up crashing into the wall.

"Get them," he ordered. Zaraki untied his sword from his back, and Yachiru raised her little wooden sword.

Five minutes later, the whole patrol lay on the ground, unconscious. When they got up, they all avoided each other's eyes and sneaked back into Eleventh Division.

--

Kenpachi was now completely, totally and utterly lost. Yachiru's directions only managed to get them more lost.

At least they'd had lunch, but he was flat broke, lost as hell, and wished the Kenpachi'd been more polite.

Seriously, the least he or she could've done was hang up a banner.

"How about over there, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked. She pointed.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"That smoke's purple, an' I can see flames. It takes a lot ta poison me, but I don't know what it'd do ta ya. Maybe I'd have a frog-brat instead of a Yachi."

She yanked on his braid. He feigned a swat in her direction.

"Shit, Yachiru, I was just jokin.' It's getting toward dinner. Let's catch a fish and head up ta the big hill. I don't feel like wanderin' round here in the dark."

--

"An' he is an Eeenglish maaan," Iba trilled. Ichinose rolled his eyes. Saskakibe had taken all of the vice-captains out to a western play, and Iba'd been Isane's date. He'd set Ichinose and Kiyone up.

Nanao had gone with Jounichi Kotetsu, Isane's uncle. They'd seemed to be having a pleasant time, until Kyoraku groped her. Ichinose had the nagging feeling that his remark about 'dating in your century' hadn't been well thought out, either. She'd certainly seemed angry.

"Hey, Iba, why did you set me up with Kiyone?"

"Why not? You need a life outside the division, buddy. She's lively enough for two people. And don't worry about the whole fiancée thing- our parents set it up, and she was pretty upset when she found out. She broke a toy horse over my head, and then cried about the horse. I want a girl who'll send my clan into conniptions-someone lively like Rangiku."

"Even for Kiyone, that's kinda immature," Kaien Shiba remarked.  
He already knew the important thing about Tetsuzaemon Iba: if his clan said the sky was blue, Iba would try to prove it was green. The third seat had joined Eleventh to mitigate the advantages of his birth.  
Eleventh was one of three divisions were a noble name was a hindrance rather than a help. Because of Iba's grit and combat abilities, he was one of the most respected men in Eleventh. The fact that he had to work for it, when he didn't have to only upped the rank's opinion of him.

"She was about five at the time. Ow."

He'd walked into Oomeda, who'd stopped. Saskakibe peered warily into the darkness. They'd arrived at the Western Gate, after going through the North Gate and a Senkaimon.

"Kaiyan?" Saskakibe called. "What happened?"

"I.. got beat. He asked for a match.. bare hands only. I didn't think he could win, but he did. He said he was goin.. to Eleventh."

Iba and Ichinose exchanged glances. Iba drew his sword.

"Hunt, Inugami," he said releasing the shikai form. It might seem odd, but in a battle, he never missed. He could track a jumping hollow, and he could track Kaiyan's assailant.

"Ichinose, let's go!"

---

Nanao breathed a sigh of relief. She liked to come to Sokyoku Hill to calm herself. And boy, did she need that tonight. Honestly, there had to be some happy medium between 'pet' and 'pedestal.' She'd happily destroyed three of the training dummies and was eyeing the fourth. All of them had Kyoraku's uniforms, carefully diverted from the laundry.

A twig snapping broke her concentration.

"Shaku-"

The spell used all of her remaining reserves, and in the face of overwhelming reiatsu, she lost consciousness.

--

Kenpachi caught the woman before she hit the ground. What had she been doing up here, anyway? He sniffed- ah, practicing her spells. Kido had a distinct scent to it.

"Is she okay?" Yachiru asked.

"Luckily, she'll live. I'll have ta make a trip down and leave her where the shinigami can find her. You go hide."

He rolled her over to get a better grip. She was wearing a badge- Eighth's vice-captain. He'd have to look her up sometime. She was kinda cute. 'Sorry I knocked you out, dinner's on me' had worked a couple of times. He was glad he hadn't killed her: he'd never killed by accident and he wasn't starting now.

--

"Ah man," Rikichi complained. "I hate tests. This term sucks- none of us have any classes together."

"That's not true," Hanataro said. "Rin and I have Advanced Distillation together, and you and Hitsugaya-senpai have extra kendo classes."

"Whoa, you have Kotetsu-sensei? That's rough. I heard he tests poisons on students that fail his tests."

"That's a lie, and you know it," Rin said. "He's a very nice man. He lets me and Hanataro use his laboratory, and he's going to give us recommendations when we graduate."

Rikichi shook his head. "I don't know how you guys—oh my god. There's a dead body there!"

--

"I wonder where Nanao is?" Matsumoto asked.

"She said she'd meet up with us later. She seemed kind of upset," Kiyone said. "Wasn't the play fun? I wish I'd gone with Shuuhei instead: Ichinose is so stuffy."

"For a western play, it wasn't too bad," Isane said. "I still prefer kabuki."

Miyako Shiba snickered. She and Nemu were watching the debate.

"Whaat?" Matsumoto asked. "Western literature gave us Romeo and Juliet-"

"Which happens to be one of the silliest wastes of paper I've ever read," Isane said firmly. "Shouldn't Nanao have been here by now? We should go look."

She opened the door, noticing a wide-eyed pair of students.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho," the white-haired one said. "My name's Hitsugaya and this is Tsubokora-kun. I was walking back to the academy, and we found Ise-fukutaicho. She's unconscious. Yamada-kun and Rikichi-kun stayed behind."

"Get me to her," Isane ordered. "You, Tsubokura, get to Fourth and tell Unohana about this."

--

"-Cho? Ise-fukutaicho?"

Nanao opened her eyes. "Wha' happened?"

The black and blue blob sighed in relief. "Good, you're awake. I was worried you might have a concussion. Hitsugaya-sama and Rin-kun went to get help."

She felt for her glasses- how had they ended up in her hand? The blob resolved into a black-haired student with a worried expression.

"Do you hurt anywhere? I can't see any bruising. I'm amazed that you fell down all those stairs and don't have a scratch."

Nanao blinked. "I wasn't on the stairs. I was on the hill."

"Then how'd you get down here?"

"I.. don't know."

--

Yachiru had found a little cave, and Kenpachi had to admit it was kind of cozy. He liked it even better when they found a hot spring, and two other uniforms. He'd had a look at them while Yachiru was exploring. All three, including one he'd taken off an intact dummy, came in small, really small and don't-even-think-about-it.

The smallest one probably had belonged to a woman, as there weren't many men who could pull off a backless uniform. Yachiru'd found some wandering underwear, as well, but he wasn't going to wear another man's underthings.

He washed the chosen uniform, and then washed everything else. They settled near the entrance, and Yachiru quickly dozed off.

He stayed awake for a while: four shinigami were searching the hill, and he listened to them while repairing his sandals. They drifted away, and he finally fell asleep.

--

"So, why are we here?" Kira asked Renji, who was smirking.

"Just watch. I promise, it'll be glorious."

Watching Rangiku Matsumoto streak by in nothing but a sheet was, indeed glorious. Unfortunately, it was followed by more of their vice-captain then either had ever wanted to see.

--

Tousen gently set the koto aside, and pushed the screen doors open.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Kenpachi Takeshi no Inuzuri asked. He'd come over to spend some time with Tousen, listen to music and to get some fresh air. Damn Kurotsuchi, always stinking up the joint.

"I have been expecting a thunderstorm all day, but it's clear now."

"It's been an odd day," Inuzuri agreed, drinking his tea. "Komamura said a 'puppy' stole his sandals, four bentos got stolen from Fifth, Ise passed out, and Iba and Ichinose are acting like someone just tromped on their tails. Twelfth's always exploding or catchin' on fire, but I wish Kurotsuchi'd issue a notice or somethin.' Tomorrow'll be better, Kaname."

Tousen hoped he was right. Both of them knew that Takeshi had many enemies. At the start of his tenure in Eleventh, Tousen had disliked him. But now they got on very well, and Takeshi was beginning to understand true justice.

He planned to lead Eleventh out of its blood-soaked history, but if a new Kenpachi took over, all of their efforts would go to waste. There was nothing Tousen could do today. So he'd wait patiently for tomorrow to come. Whether it brought a storm or an enemy, they'd be ready.

--

Shunshui and Ukitake escorted Nanao back to Eighth. Iba and Ichinose set the new recruits on night watch. Ichinose went straight to bed. Iba stayed up, sending messages via kido spell. Unohana had scolded Kyoraku for not doing his paperwork and overworking his lieutenant, and had attempted to do her own paperwork before it mysteriously disappeared from her inbox.

Isane was on her last nerve ending, and Kuukaku Shiba had almost escaped from Fourth. Iemura wrote in his diary and returned to forging his captain's signature on the unimportant papers.

The four students had been reunited. They'd all been set on laundry duty, but Hanataro'd been booted up to the advanced healing classes while Rin was granted more free time to work on his research. Rikichi got a commendation and extra kendo classes. Hitsugaya polished up Hyorinmaru, thoroughly unnerved. They'd moved up the date of his captain's exam, but he was more worried about Ise. If she'd been at the top of the hill, who'd moved her?

Soi Fong patrolled with her ninjas. Byakuya Kuchiki dozed, unaware that one of his uniforms had just left his division courtesy of Matsumoto. Aizen meted out punishments, and tried to keep a straight face . Komamura very carefully locked up his sandals. Some little puppy bitch was in for a scolding tomorrow, but he couldn't remember ever smelling her scent before.

Ryoko Iba kept her division on a light alert, and sentenced Matsumoto to guard duty. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu both slept after a stressful day. Ukitake had left for his lake house while the smoke cleared, and Thirteenth was quiet. Rukia tapped Sode no Shirayuki's hilt for luck. Kiyone and Sentaro squabbled half-heartedly, while Miyako and Kaien caught up on the day's events.

Something was about to happen, although not a single shinigami knew what tomorrow would bring. And the only man who knew was fast asleep on Sokyoku Hill.

--

**1. Kaiyan (with a y) is the guardian of the West Gate of Seireitei. Not to be confused with Kaien. He's featured briefly in vol. 18.**

**2. **** Twelfth tended to catch on fire or explode at least once a month. On one occasion, it imploded.**

**3. I share Isane's opinion on Romeo and Juliet. Seriously, they'd known each other all of three days, and decided to throw their lives away for that? And Juliet was all of fourteen, which only adds to the creep factor. Yes, yes, great work of literature, but let's not pretend it isn't silly.**

**4. A koto is a thirteen-stringed bridged instrument. Think of a long harp, lying flat.**

**-**

**In my last chapter, I realize I wasn't clear. Nanao Yasutora is Nanao Ise's namesake. The two are not related. **

**Jounichi is Isane and Kiyone's uncle.**

**Ah, Ichimaru. It is so fun to torture you. New poll will be up on my profile sometime today, so stop by and vote.**

**2 more chapters to go! **


	18. Crazy Life, Life for fools

**It lives! Kubo-sensei, forgive me. Theme: Lune de Miel by Zaho and Don Choa. (Think Grand Theft Auto colliding with a dating sim. This would be that theme song.)**

Kenpachi managed to squeeze into the soul reaper uniform. Whoever it belonged to was shorter and wider than he was, so it probably looked odd. His socks were fine, but the sandals felt a little weird.

He'd used his old zoris as a base, and turned them into waraji using spare parts from two other pairs of waraji. As long as anyone didn't look too closely at him, he'd pass.

"Ken-chan, I can't tie this!" Yachiru whined. She held up her belt.

"Stay still and keep your arms raised," he said. He tied the obi around her waist, and then had her sit on his lap while he brushed her hair. Fifteen strokes- five on the right, five in the middle, five to the left and done. He swiped the brush through his own hair, and packed it up.

Their packs sat outside the cave, with the Box on top. He doubted anyone would steal them, and he'd send someone for them later.

He fastened 'Chiru's necklace around Yachiru's neck. She might as well hang onto it for now. Of course he'd expect it back later..

"Yachiru, I want you to promise me one thing. No matter what happens, now or in the future, promise me that you'll live. Even if ya have to go on without me."

"_No matter how much it hurts, promise me that you'll go on living."_

Had 'Chiru known how much he'd be hurting after she was gone? Maybe. She'd always been selfish like that. Funny how things went around and bit ya in the ass.

Yachiru hooked their pinkies together. "Okay, but you have to do the same. I'll take good care of 'Chiru's necklace, till you're done."

"Hah! If anyone went after ya, they'd have ta go through me, first. Come on, let's go."

He'd die someday, but he doubted it'd be today.

--

Kenpachi examined his catch. A cute little blond dangled from his grasp. The poor man did not look happy. He'd had the bad luck of being the first shinigami to cross Kenpachi's path.

"Hey, do you know where the Eleventh Division is?"

"Take two turns left on the road and then go straight," he said. "Are you just starting today?"

"Yep. Hey, come on over for dinner sometime. I bet we could have a lot of fun together."

He dropped the guy- gently, and took off. Izuru Kira blinked and ran the opposite way.

--

Iba drank the last of his tea, leaning back in his chair.

"_Iba,"_ Kira hissed through the spell. "_What are you going to do about this situation? Should I inform Kurotsuchi?" _

"You probably drank too much, or you're too sober. I suspect that it was just someone taking one of the students for a ride. I'll discipline him if I find him- I have to uphold the Wonderland Brigade's honor after all. Now, hop along, White Rabbit."

Kira chuckled. _"You're right. We've still got that old stash near Seventh, so I'll go hunting. See you later, Knave of Hearts."_

Iba dissolved the spell, sent a hell butterfly to Ichinose, and considered his next action. Ichinose and Inuzuri were at Ninth, the paperwork was neatly stacked in stooks, and he decided that he would take a break. No sooner thought, than done. Then he'd train for a few hours. Tonight he might grab his flute and practice with Makizue.

Last night had badly rattled everyone, and a good jam session would certainly improve morale.

He headed outside, and stood by the tori, lighting a cigarette. As a shadow fell across him, he looked up, swallowing his cigarette.

--

The shinigami at the gate coughed twice and then uttered a binding spell. Kenpachi stared at him, unmoved. The kido flew at him and vanished. The guy looked like a thug with short-cropped hair, a pencil thin mustache and a body like a brick shithouse. But Kenpachi'd bet the first 'Chiru's hairpins that he'd been raised in the Seireitei.

"Don't try that again, shinigami. Is this the division of the Kenpachi?"

The man blinked at him. "Ah, Inuzuri-taicho is at Ninth, right now. He should be coming back soon. Which division are you in?"

Kenpachi ignored that, looking up the road.

--

Ichinose explained the situation, trying to remember if any of the rookies matched Iba's description. He should've remembered someone that tall and imposing.

"It's been a strange few days," Hisagi said. "I hope Kira's all right."

"No shit," Inuzuri-taicho agreed. "It's even weirder then the time Isshin and I ended up stuck in the damn Serengeti. Stupid Urahara forgot the Senkaimon, and left us stuck. Still, I never woulda tasted barbecued crocodile if he hadn't done that. That Matsumoto girl's one a the best cooks I ever met."

Ichinose almost gagged. Hisagi rolled his eyes. He liked Matsumoto, but eating a steady diet of her 'cooking' would've caused his tastebuds to mutiny.

"Your taste astounds me," Tousen said. "I heard Iba-taicho is trying to ban Matsumoto-san from cooking."

"Hey, who's the guy with Iba?" Hisagi asked.

Ichinose frowned. That man had the same overwhelming reiatsu Iba had been tracking. And he was moving this way. He loosened Nijigasumi in its sheath, slightly. Inuzuri tensed, trying to figure out the situation and whether he needed to come to the sanseiki's rescue.

For the first time, Ichinose saw fear on Iba's face. He began to dislike the unknown soul reaper with Iba. The predator's smile on his face, the way he held himself. This was an arrogant fool who needed to learn his place. Ichinose would be happy to teach him.

--

Kenpachi stepped out in front of the two captains. One of them, a man with the darkest skin he'd ever seen, tilted his head. One of the vice-captains, a tattooed and scarred male moved closer out of curiosity. The other one bit his lip and inched his hand toward his sword. The other captain frowned, trying to place him.

"Shinigami of the Eleventh, why are you blocking our path?" the dark man asked.

"I'm here to see the taicho of Eleventh. If you ain't the Kenpachi, get outta my way."

"Ooh, Ken-chan! This guy's eyes look like milk! And why is he so dark?" Yachiru chirped.

"His parents let him play in the sun too long. It don't matter if he's bright orange, long as he can fight. Now pipe down."

Milky white eyes turned toward him. This man was blind. He had to be a good fighter, if he'd climbed the ranks and gotten so far unscathed. It'd be interesting to fight him, but this wasn't the man he wanted.

"Leave Kaname alone," the other captain said, nearly growling.

He turned toward the man with the short brown hair and sideburns. He towered above the other Kenpachi, but the man was twice his width and burly as a barrel. So they were about even in strength, at least by looks. Then again, Ikkaku hadn't looked like much.

Fuck it. Win or die trying were the only options now.

"You're the Captain of Eleventh, then? Nice ta meet ya. They call me Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm takin' over, as of today."

Now if that wasn't a bald faced challenge, he didn't know what was. Sideburns glared at him.

"Are you serious? Challenging me with a child in tow? She'll see her father cut down before her eyes. Reconsider, and I'll let you live."

"I ain't the one who's gonna be cut down."

"Captain," the sallow black-haired male said. "Surely this man is not worth your time. Allow me to fight him."

"I'm sorry, Ichinose. It's a noble thought, but I must refuse. Iba, summon the division! Ichinose, send a butterfly to the Sou-taicho."

Inuzuri glared at the challenger. He really didn't like that smile. The last challenger had died easily, this one would as well. He did feel a little sorry for the brat- it wasn't her fault her da was cracked.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi murmured. "Get down."

"Smokes-chan, we left some stuff on the big hill. Get it for us when Ken-chan's done, okay? Have fun, Ken-chan."

_Oh, I will,_ he thought, grinning.

--

"Y'see, Iba-san brought back a little lizard from Hueco Mundo," Renji Abarai said. "He had ta ask Hisagi-senpai to take care of it, since his captain was running inspections. We relocated it ta Ichimaru-fukutaicho's bedroom, and it turned out he was entertainin' someone that night_._"

"Which is why you're on guard duty," Toshiro Hitsugaya grumbled.

"That was funny, senpai," Rikichi commented. He hung up clothes, determined to get laundry duty over with. Rin chuckled and retrieved a clothespin.

Hanataro Yamada said timidly, "It's not like we really need a guard, is it? Kyoraku-taicho's out with us..."

"Out like a light,"Hitsugaya said, glaring at the offending captain. He was snoozing by a tree with a fishing rod by his side. In Kyoraku's defense, a small pile of paperwork was resting by his hat.

"How can he be so cavalier, when his own vice-captain was attacked?"

"From what Unohana-taicho told me, Ise-fukutaicho might've just passed out from stress," Hanataro said.

"Attention!" a voice boomed. "This is Tetsuzaemon Iba, third seat of Eleventh Division. A challenge has been issued to the current Kenpachi, Inuzuri-taicho. All shinigami of the Eleventh, please assemble. Witnesses from other divisions should immediately proceed to Eleventh Division."

A butterfly fluttered towards Renji. He extended an index finger and his eyes widened.

"Oi! You four! I got called as a witness. You wanna tag along?"

Hitsugaya demurred. "The laundry..."

"Better get going, Hitsugaya-kun," Kyoraku advised.

"Shouldn't you go too, Kyoraku-taicho?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"No need. I'll hear all about it from the witness Nanao-chan selected. Now get!"

--

"A captain's duel!"

The word went around quickly. Shinigami from every division scrambled into the treetops and lined the roofs, lugging binoculars and telescopes. Renji arrived, towing the students in his wake, and settled next to Hisagi, Ninth's witness. Hisagi smiled, promising himself that Renji would be hearing about this for the next decade.

The Sou-taicho arrived, along with a gaggle of Academy students. Kenpachi had started stretching, mostly for lack of anything else to do. Yachiru had wedged herself into a little space where a tree met the roof. Good caterpillar. Even though he was gonna win, he wanted her to stay far away from the officers till things got settled.

Inuzuri gave one last glance around the courtyard. Kenpachi came up to him.

"We gonna dance, or did ya call all your friends 'cause you were scared?"

"Please, let's keep some semblance of decorum about this," Inuzuri snapped. He was beginning to get unnerved. Despite his impending demise, the man from Zaraki showed no hint of fear. They took their places. Yamamoto nodded to each of them and took his place at the head of the crowd.

"Shinigami of the Eleventh," Yamamoto began. "You are about to witness a Captain's Duel. Do we have a full assembly?"

"Yes sir," said the third seat. The vice-captain of Eleventh had decamped: coward.

"Witnesses all assembled, sir!" someone called from the crowd.

"Very well. No shinigami is allowed to offer assistance, and the duel is to the death. Fight well, and may the winner lend his strength to the Seireitei!"

--

Kenpachi barely raised his blade. His opponent flew at him, slashing a long, shallow cut across his arm.

_First cut. All right then, let's give 'em a show._

_-_

"Why isn't he moving," Iba muttered. "Why isn't he- holy shit!"

Hisagi leaned forward, absorbing every detail. On the roof, Yachiru smiled. Ken-chan was having fun, and that was all that mattered. Renji swayed under the force of the reiatsu, but he stayed conscious by sheer force of will. He'd have to serve under one of these men, so he'd better stay sharp.  
_--  
_Kenpachi blocked the next slash, pushing his opponent back. Now on defense, his opponent would throw everything he had into the fight, or so he hoped. He could see the fear in Inuzuri's eyes.

Inuzuri'd made the mistake of thinking Kenpachi's bulk made him slow. He'd join the many men who'd made that mistake. Various horrified gasps went through the crowd. Their blades shot off sparks as they clashed, slashed and slashed again-same old dance.

"Rajin Ratai, chastise!"

Lightning sparked across Inuzuri's zigzag blade and aimed for Kenpachi. He slashed, cutting through the sparks and giving the captain another cut. This one bit deep, staining Inuzuri's sleeve red. Kenpachi's arm tingled but there was no real harm done. He dodged the next blow, bringing his blade up again to wound Inuzuri in the shoulder. Inuzuri dodged the next blow. Kenpachi in his turn dodged three blows aimed at his neck. Good, his opponent was getting serious.

"That the best you got?" Kenpachi panted, crossing blades with Inuzuri. "Gonna have ta work harder. Unless ya plan on making me die of boredom."

"Don't mock me," Inuzuri growled, striking at Kenpachi's scarred eye. Kenpachi slashed, making a long cut on the man's shoulder. They skidded apart, and met again. The other Kenpachi wasn't as skilled as Ikkaku- he couldn't hold on much longer without using bankai. Kenpachi wanted to see that, so he held back, just a little.

Inuzuri wasn't getting many hits; Kenpachi wasn't exactly dodging, he just wasn't where Inuzuri expected him to be. And when Inuzuri did strike, the blows lacked force and the cuts were shallow.

"Show me your bankai, and we'll finish this," Kenpachi growled, on their next meeting.

Inuzuri took one step back. "Bankai, Ratai Shorai! Strike all opponents down."

The blade sprouted lightning bolts, and two lightning bolt earrings appeared in the other man's ears.

He brought down the blade and a storm of bolts showered down. Neither one could be seen by the crowd.

The group of witnesses fought to stay upright. Iba kept his eyes fixed on the Captain. _It's all over,_ he thought.

Kenpachi burst out of the lightning cloud swinging his blade. He severed Inuzuri's head, catching the body by the haori. He ripped the white coat off his defeated opponent, letting the body sink to the ground. The sleeves fluttered down, soaking in their former owner's blood.

He stood still a moment, catching his breath. That was it? The fight he'd been preparing for all of his life? Well, now he got to see what came next.

--

"_When I get bigger and stronger, we'll go to Seireitei so I can be a taicho, right?" The young Zaraki said. _

_Yachiru Wakaba smiled._

"_And what'll I be?" she teased._

"_My fukutaicho, a' course. I can't think of anyone else I'd trust at my back. We'll be the strongest captain and vice-captain!"_

--

"Kenpachi Zaraki is the victor!" Yamamoto announced, the crowd's roar nearly drowning him out. Another cry rang out, seconds later.

"Zaraki, you bastard, you killed the captain!" Ichinose screamed.

_We'll take some of them with us, to Hell or up there... we won't go alone._

-

**1. The Wonderland Brigade was founded by Iba and Isane. Each member was awarded a nickname based on an Alice in Wonderland character. The brigade now met up for tea at least once a month. Lewis Carroll was on Unohana's Ten Reasons Why I hate Victorian England.**

**2. I always wondered where they were during the Pendulum Arc.**

**3. Yeah, yeah, I can't write fight scenes. **

**4. I had to use Ichinose's line from ep.78. Had to. **

**The underlined and italicized line is from Lune de Miel. **

**Finally, an update! I'll set up a new poll on the profile. If anyone wants, I'll put up linkies to some of the songs I used.**

**Next up: Meet the captains, and no one's going to mutiny. **


	19. The Great Future, in Front of my Eyes

**Not mine. We all know who owns this. Music: Ano Hi, Ano Basho Subete Arigato by Soichiro Hoshi. (Another Dear You, actually- the "Trust" mix.)**

Kenpachi snapped out of his trance. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about the fucking vice-captain. Well, if the man was that devoted, he could just go follow his captain. He advanced on the black-haired man.

"Aren't you going to let him get a cut in?" Yachiru asked.

"Fuck that. He needs ta learn his place."

There was some urgent whispering from the ranks, and five officers tackled the vice-captain. Iba planted himself in front of Ichinose.

"Ichinose-dono, Zaraki's our captain now. Yamamoto declared it himself!" one of the men yelled frantically.

"Listen up," Kenpachi yelled. "Any man who wants can leave, I ain't gonna stop him!"

The knot of shinigami moved to the side to allow Kenpachi to pass. He caught up with Yamamoto at the gate. Ichinose muttered invectives and kicked ineffectively at his captors.

"Who's the little one with you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yachiru Kusajishi... sir."

Kenpachi shook out the haori and put it on. He was a little impressed. Yachiru was obscured by his head and shoulders- most people would've overlooked her unless she was visible. What little reiatsu she radiated was usually drowned out by his aura. Yamamoto had sharper senses than most, that was for sure. They walked in silence- Yamamoto was consumed with his own thoughts and Kenpachi was remembering everyone he'd met on the way.

888

Kyoraku had bolted for First as soon as the fight began. Halfway there Nanao caught up to him. Other captains streamed by- Soi Fong was desperately trying to tie one braid up, Unohana and Isane towed Kuukaku along, and Komamura was leaving a trail of water droplets. Mayuri trailed them all, cursing. Ukitake stacked up his papers by the stairs and joined the rest inside. Pity, he'd enjoyed lounging in First's courtyard. What poor damned fool had yoked himself to the Seireitei?

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Mayuri hissed, panting. "All of my experiments will be completely ruined!"

"Inuzuri died and you're worried about your experiments?" Ryoko Iba snarled.

"Really? He looked so healthy yesterday. Was it a stroke? A heart attack?"

"A meter of steel to the neck."

"Ooh, a challenge."

"I think you're missing the point of a duel to the death," Kyoraku said. "Come on, let's get in line."

"That wasn't a duel," Tousen muttered, "That was butchery."

"What a barbaric way to determine captaincy," Soi Fong grumbled.

"Yes," Byakuya Kuchiki agreed. "I can't believe the charter wasn't amended."

"It is a good system for getting the strongest captains," Ukitake said mildly. "And it keeps us older captains on our toes. Why, even Retsu's been challenged."

Unohana smiled, remembering."That poor young man. He never had a chance."

Soi Fong and Byakuya exchanged glances, and in a rare moment of accord, inched away from Unohana.

888

"Okay, brat, this is where you get off."

"Meanie," Yachiru grumbled. She hopped down anyway. This was Ken-chan's big day, and she didn't want to spoil it.

"Stay close, but make sure ya don't trip me up," Kenpachi said. _C'mon, caterpillar, trust me._

Yachiru stuck tight to them as they made their way up the aisle. He felt uneasy for the first time, as he faced his new colleagues. They seemed mostly normal. He couldn't figure out why Seventh's captain wanted to wear a helmet- poor guy must be roasting. As for Twelfth's captain: what in the fuck was _that_? The captains whispered among themselves, wondering about their new colleague and the child.

Yamamoto turned, facing the crowd.

"Everyone, this is Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh Division's new captain. I'd also like to introduce Yachiru Kusajishi-"

"How dare you dishonor Yoruichi-sama!" the captain of Second shrieked. She was caught mid-lunge by her haori and her oversized vice-captain dangled her above the ground.

"Soi Fong-taicho, he said 'Yachiru.'There's been enough violence today," the vice-captain said.

"If you have problems hearing, I could replace your ears," the captain of Twelfth suggested helpfully. Kenpachi really hoped he was joking.

"Zaraki-taicho, take your place," Yamamoto said.

Kenpachi marched down, shooting glances at his colleagues. Soi Fong glared, but her vice-captain kept a firm grip on her. Unohana smiled, the Fifth captain had a blank look. Kuukaku barely acknowledged him and leaned heavily on a silver haired woman. He'd have been offended, but he suspected she was drugged or drunk. Kuchiki'd made captain- he gave the man a nice toothy smile, which visibly rattled the noble.

Seventh's captain clamped his hand around Tousen's shoulder. If looks could kill, Kenpachi'd be dead a hundred times over. Kyoraku smiled and settled his hat on his head. The vice-captain seemed all right- good. Hopefully she'd forgotten last night. Kenpachi recognized the Thirteenth captain. They'd never met, but 'Chiru had described all the captains to him.

Ukitake indicated the space beside him and mouthed 'here.' He stepped into line, reminding himself to make sure to thank the senior captain later. Kaien stuck out his tongue at Yachiru, who'd poked her head out to examine the others.

"Sou-taicho, you can't be serious," Tousen said. "Where is the justice in allowing this? The charter should've been amended years ago."

"Justice is just a pretty word," Kenpachi growled. "Your 'justice' against my sword; how about it, Ka-na-me?"

"Be polite to your seniors," Byakuya scolded.

"Oh, nice ta see you again, Hime. Wanna stop by Eleventh for dancing lessons?"

Komamura tightened his grip, leaving bruises on Tousen. Kyoraku waved wildly, catching Byakuya's sleeve in his other hand.

"Motion for dismissal?" he called.

"Seconded," Iba-taicho agreed.

"Thirded," Hisagi added desperately. Kenpachi subtracted a few scars, a tattoo, and some years and concluded that Hisagi'd grown up real nice.

"You don't get a vote," Komamura reminded Hisagi.

"We will reconvene in a week," Yamamoto announced. "You are dismissed. Zaraki-san, Kusajishi-jo, stay behind."

Kyoraku brushed by Kenpachi on the way out.

"Make sure you get some time to wash your hair," he murmured. "It's difficult to get blood out of anything, and hair's the worst. Come by sometime."

Kenpachi nodded and held his spot. What the hell did Kyoraku want from him? He understood Yamamoto's reaction, but Kyoraku and Ukitake were being too damned nice. Unohana was reportedly nice to everyone, but that was her job.

888

"Well, that was entertaining," Gin Ichimaru said brightly. Behind him, there was a shriek as Soi Fong got acquainted with First's koi pond. "Best full muster ever."

"I'm glad you're amused," Aizen said dryly. The new captain was an unwelcome complication. All of Tousen's hard work was completely wasted. He needed a while to come up with a plan b. (And c, d, and etcetera.)

Oomeda raced by with his damp captain in hot pursuit.

Kyoraku grinned. "What an interesting young man. I shall have to plan a proper welcome party for him."

"Now, now, Shunshui, don't ambush the poor boy," Ukitake said. "Retsu, you seemed very distracted in there."

"Oh.. I was just thinking that we really ought to renovate Fourth," she said quickly. "We could use a third floor."

Komamura snorted. Her thoughts hadn't been that lofty.

888

Saskakibe very rarely got angry. Now he was almost trembling as he watched his grand-daughter walk off with a female shinigami to use the facilities.

What had the new Kenpachi been thinking? That stupid arrogant fool! If he'd lost, that would have put Yachiru in danger. He'd even had the gall to change the girl's name. And for all that, she'd _still _choose to stay by Kenpachi's side. Damn it.

888

Yamamoto settled into the seiza position. Kenpachi and Yachiru were both a little damp- indoor plumbing always fascinated the rookies from the Rukon.

He was mildly amused by the way Yachiru imitated her guardian: she was sitting seiza and had even put her wooden sword in front of her. Kenpachi's sword was placed in front of him, in its nice new sheath.

The moment the fight had started, Yamamoto'd known which man would walk off the field. Inuzuri had been getting sloppy, and had paid for it. Now, he had to concentrate on getting the new Kenpachi to obey him.

"So have you selected a vice-captain?" Yamamoto asked.

Kenpachi, mid-way through a rice ball, pointed at Yachiru. Saskakibe nearly choked on his tea.

"No. Absolutely not. What about Tetsuzaemon Iba? Or Makoto Ichinose?"

"Ya mean the guy who pulled a sword on me? I don't know the other one, but Yachiru's the only one who I'd trust as my second."

Ichinose did _what?_ Saskakibe thought wildly. He knew Ichinose had been close to the previous captain, but he hadn't thought the man would lose control like that.

"You can't have a vice-captain who doesn't have a zanpakuto," Yamamoto stated. "She'll have to start as a student, but she'll remain in your care."

"The hell!" Kenpachi exclaimed. "Yachi knows more about fighting than any student in your damn academy!"

"What about Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho?" Saskakibe pointed out. "I don't think she has a zanpakuto yet. And Kusajishi-jo will be safer as a vice-captain than she would be as a student."

If he remembered correctly, Nemu was only a decade older than Yachiru. Mayuri had accelerated her growth so she'd be more useful to him. It wasn't that Saskakibe wanted to go along with Kenpachi's scheme, but the best place for Yachiru was at her "Ken-chan's" side.

Kenpachi glared at Yamamoto. Saskakibe's reiatsu started boiling. Yamamato sighed heavily. There was a shortage of vice-captains right now, and losing Saskakibe would be like losing a limb. He did not intend to fight his newest captain, and Nemu had set a precedent which he couldn't deny. He hated being cornered. Damn Shin Kenpachi and Tensa Zangetsu. If Shin hadn't set up that stupid system, and gotten Central 46 to play along, Yamamoto'd have less headaches.

"All right, she can serve for six months, but if she doesn't have a zanpakuto by that time, you'll have to choose another vice-captain from the ranks. Saskakibe, I'll need some paper and a brush."

Kenpachi ruffled Yachiru's hair to reassure her.

"First condition: Kusajishi-jo will be required to attend the academy once she reaches the age of seven. Secondly, you, Zaraki-taicho, will take classes after you have served four months with Eleventh Division. Furthermore, the third seat of Eleventh will take over the division in the event of your death, unless you died during a sanctioned duel. If this takes place while Kusajishi-jo is still a minor, she will be placed with her relatives or a guardian of your choice."

He produced the paper, and Kenpachi glared at it before signing it. Why hadn't anyone mentioned that Yamamoto was a first-class hardass?

"I got two guys coming in. Do they have to go through this bullshit too?" he asked.

"They'll have to test in and attend some sessions at the academy," Yamamoto said. "And I'd prefer that your partner, if you have one, not serve with other than that, you're free to add to your divison as you see fit. Please check in at Fourth, and the tailors will be expecting you two. The rest of the day is yours."

Saskakibe bowed to the new captain. "Welcome home, both of you."

888

Yamamoto sighed and poured the last little bit of houjicha into his mug. He'd take a break before he met with Tousen. The mission had to be realloted, since he wasn't keen on sending an untried captain into the field so soon. He was also worried that Tousen might try to arrange an accident during the mission.

And then he'd have to tend that small drumlin of associated paperwork that would be coating his desk. There was the child upkeep allowance, the revised officer's list, the pay schedule, the adoption papers..

"Congratulations, Saskakibe, it's a boy. I'll do my best to turn him into a shinigami. There's certainly enough raw material.."

Saskakibe grabbed up his sword. "I'll be in the training yard for the rest of the day."

It took ninety-six training dummies before he managed to calm down.

888

Kenpachi let out a whoop and spun Yachiru around.

"We made it! Now, be nice to the healers or they'll cut ya open and take a kidney. Fuckin' hoops, but I guess I gotta jump through 'em like a proper dog."

"Why would they want a kidney?" Yachiru asked.

"To eat 'em, of course."

888

"I'm Retsu Unohana, and this is my vice-captain, Isane Kotetsu. This is Kuukaku Shiba, Third's Acting captain."

"Nice to meet you, sexy-taicho," Isane stuttered out. "I mean Zaraki-taicho."

"You don't look like you eat kidneys," Yachiru chirped. Kenpachi tried to look innocent.

"Liver tastes a lot better," Unohana replied.

"Nice ceiling," Kenpachi said. "Very tiley."

"We like to give our patients something to look at. All right, let's get you two weighed," Unohana said, steering them toward the scale. She got Yachiru to hop on it, read the numbers, and adjusted the scale. Kenpachi went next, trying to figure out what kilograms were.

Isane brought in a stepstool, so they could mark down his height. Yachiru's height was marked as well, which prompted a thoughtful "hmm" from Unohana.

"Isane, please take Kusajishi-jo for a bit. I'll be preparing a first aid kit, and I need to discuss some things with Zaraki-taicho."

"Yes, taicho. You only have time for a quickie."

She turned scarlet and hustled the other two off.

888

"So does your vice-captain always trip over her tongue?" Kenpachi asked, drumming his fingers on Unohana's desk. The sooner he got out of here, the better. There were too many fucking needles around here.

"Only when she gets nervous," Unohana said cheerfully. "Can you read and write?"

"Yeah. I ain't good at it, but I get by."

She set a form out and made sure there was ink in the inkwell. She used her desk so rarely that the ink often dried up before she ever got to use it.

"Please fill this out as accurately as you can. I need to know of any previous injuries or illnesses that you and Kusajishi-jo've had. If she's been abused at any point, I need to know that too. "

"Right... uh... you see the thing is... me and Yachiru ain't blood relations. I started taking care of her after her parents died."

"How old was she when that happened?" Unohana asked, methodically filling the little first aid kit. Bandages, ointment, vitamins, splints, water... she thought a minute and added a long length of twine. Kenpachi scoped her out and then returned to admiring the woodgrain. Mm, very nice, and older women were so very fun. There were so many pretty people around here, but he just couldn't spare the time right now.

"Not quite a year. She was already talking a little, and she was beginning ta walk around. She only has a few memories of her parents, but they did pretty well by her."

"So she's been with you since she was about nine or ten months old?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

He finished the paperwork and handed it over to Unohana.

Unohana sat down at the desk and took out her appointment book. "I'm afraid I'm all booked up this week. Third's captain was trying out a new kido spell, and it backfired on her and her whole division. I'm still not sure what caused the fire at Twelfth, but most of the injured should be returning to duty soon. How does next week sound?"

"I think Yamamoto's gonna keep me scurrying for the next week."

"The week after that, then. I'll send a butterfly to remind you. However, I should mention that both you and Kusajishi-jo are underweight. I think one or both of you may have nutritional deficiencies as well."

"Underweight" was minimizing the problem, she thought. Yachiru was small for her age, and Kenpachi was downright emaciated. There were a few other words she could use to describe him, but not in a professional context.

"Is that serious?"

"It could be. I'll send some vitamins along, and I want you both to try to gain a little weight."

She looked down at her notebook. This last request wasn't easy, but the situation seemed to require some meddling. If she forced Saskakibe's hand, the two might be able to come to an agreement.

"There's one other thing I wanted to discuss with you. Saskakibe-fukutaicho's grand-daughter disappeared a few years ago, and she and Kusajishi-jo would be about the same age. Would you be willing to let Kusajishi-jo spend some time with him? I think it would help him a lot."

"I'll think about it," Kenpachi said. No wonder the vice-captain kept acting like Yachi was a ghost out to get him.'Disappeared' could mean a lot of things, and he didn't know whether to hope the brat was still alive or that she'd died easy. Poor kid.

Or maybe..no. Fuck no. Was Saskakibe the 'old fool' Hikifune had mentioned? Hikifune had been nice enough, but he was not prepared to deal with other relatives. He hoped like hell that Yachiru's parents had been only children. Otherwise things could get _really _messy.

Well, if Saskakibe proved to be someone he could trust with Yachi, he wouldn't mind letting her run over to First every now and then. As long as she came home again, he'd let her go where she pleased. Home, what a strange thought.

"Right. There's one last form for you to sign, and then you two can go."

"Can I take the posies along? I gotta pay my respects ta someone."

"Just remember to return the vase. It's one of my favorites."

"And what kind of liver did you say you like?"

"Beef liver, of course," Unohana said, smiling sweetly. "But green tea's my favorite food."

"Of course," he agreed. He made a note to secure a regular supply of green tea. Keeping the healers happy was very important.

888

"It's so overgrown," Yachiru complained.

"Yeah, 'Chiru's real grave is probably this bad as well. I haven't been back in years," Kenpachi agreed, hacking away. They finally reached the memorial.

"Hi 'Chiru," Yachiru chirped. "I'm Yachiru too, Ken-chan named me after you. He got some flowers for you. And once we're all settled in, he's gonna get me a mommy or daddy and some little sisters and brothers for me to play with. Baldy and Pretty'll come soon, so I can play with them too. And we're all gonna sit together and listen to him tell stories about you two and your adventures, isn't that great? I should probably shut up now, so Ken-chan can talk with you."

He rested a hand on the cool stone. What could he say? For fifty glorious years, Chiru'd been his whole world. He'd done his best to make everyone in the Eightieth hurt along with him when she died. He'd taken out her killers, but that wasn't enough. It would _never _be enough.

"Hey. I finally made it here. Thanks for everything."

_I'm sorry I let ya down. Without my Yachirus, I'm just a sword. I'm trying my best for the little one, and I know wherever you are, you're doing your best too. I'll never forget you, Yachiru-sensei._

Kenpachi set down the vase; he'd return it once the flowers wilted. Giving into a whim, he set the hairpins in alongside the flowers. The necklace was back around his neck; it'd stay as a keepsake. Someday, he'd pass it on to Yachiru, who'd pass on her namesake's necklace to her own children or to her sibs.

"Come on, Yachiru, let's head home."

"Okay. Don't worry, 'Chiru, we'll come here again!"

The sound of Yachiru's sandals and her high pitched chatter behind him reminded him of that day. He'd walked behind Yachiru-sensei, remembering every word about the Seireitei. He'd daydreamed about them taking their places among the godly beings of the Gotei 13. Fighting hollows and bandits together, and then coming home together, laughing 'cause they'd made it through another day.

She'd been the first person who'd bothered to give him a name other than 'demon.' For that, he'd always love her.

She was gone, but her name would never be forgotten.

_Thank you, 'Chiru, for that day. For everything._

_**1. Addressing a senior colleague by his first name is really rude anywhere. Considering the circumstances, Kenpachi just did the equivalent of slapping Tousen with a glove.**_

**_2. A drumlin is a small hill made by glacial till. I just like the way it sounds._**

**_3. When Kenpachi says "I'm just a sword," it doesn't mean he's a zanpakuto. He just sees his sword as an extension of himself._**

**_4. While we don't know if Kenpachi and the first Yachiru were lovers, they certainly seemed closer than an average student and teacher._**

**_Someone asked if the Wonderland Brigade was canon. It isn't, although since Iba and most of the younger nobles (Byakuya being the exception here) seem to be pretty close in age, chances were that they played together. And you'd hate Carroll too, if you had to clean up after a human chess match inspired by 'Through the Looking Glass.' Poor Unohana. _**

**_New poll up on my profile- please vote. I might add another chapter, depending on the results. For now I have to recover from this one. _**

**_Good reviews improve typing speed._**


	20. Tomorrow will continue on

**I own nothing! Playlist: "Hold Your Colour" by Pendulum, Kokoro Musubi from Higurashi. The italicized lines at the end are the last verses of Kokoro Musubi.**

Iba took a deep drag on his cigarette, watching the banners flap in the slight breeze. He'd ordered the courtyard cleaned, and black banners put up to discourage visitors. Ichinose had been in no shape to take command.

Iba blew out a smoke ring and watched it evaporate. He'd like nothing better than to sit and gibber in a corner for an hour or two, but the officers were meeting for dinner soon. Iba, as the highest ranked seat, had to keep his shit together. He tapped out his cigarette and headed inside.

888

"Well, this is a tidy little snafu," Natsuhi Ryugu said, helping herself to some riceballs. Seventeen seated officers, counting the vice-captain, she thought, counting them. And none of them knew what they should do now. She nervously fingered the shuriken placed in her short-cropped brown hair.

Ichinose-dono was still reeling from the shock, and Iba-dono ate dinner with a preoccupied air. He hardly even noticed when he'd eaten one of Rangiku's concoctions that had been mixed into the dinner assortment.

The rest were panicking, strategizing, or dreaming of promotions. The eighth seat had died a few months before, but no one had yet taken his place. The fourth and fifth seats had fled. Natsuhi herself was the twelfth seat, the only woman who was a seated officer. She _had _to stay, to look after her girls.

"I'd disagree. In a snafu, we usually fucked up the situation in the first place," Makizue, the seventh seat murmured. "What we are, lady and germs, is completely fucking fubarred."

"Ain't that the fucking truth," Akamura, the twentieth seat, agreed. "Not much we can do about it though."

He was an undistinguished young man of middling height, who nervously combed his spiked braid with his fingers.

"We could mutiny," Ichinose said quietly, from his place in the corner. "If we all struck at him together.."

"No one in this division is going to mutiny," Iba growled. "Whatever their personal feelings on the matter might be, all the captains'd have us up on Sokyoku Hill if we rebelled. If you have a problem with the captain, call him out yourself."

"Don't forget the fight," Ryugu added. "He didn't have to use bankai on Inuzuri-taicho. The oldest captains would have a hard time against him and his _shikai_. Zaraki-sama'd roll over us little pissants like a hollow mowing over a sand-castle."

"Iba," Ichinose asked. "Why aren't you asking for his removal? Your family has clout, you could certainly have him disbarred."

"I joined Eleventh to make my own way," Iba snapped. "My family does not have that kind of power, and even if they did, I wouldn't go whining to them. Ichinose-fukutaicho, I'm relieving you of duty for tonight. Your sword, please."

The crowd gasped and muttered. A shinigami- of any rank- was only required to surrender their sword when they were judged to be a danger to themselves or others, or if the whole division was required to stand down.

"I am your superior officer," Ichinose said, glaring. If looks could kill, Iba'd be smoke already.

"And you're damn near suicidal. Turn over your sword before I knock you down and drag you to Fourth."

After a long tense minute, Ichinose handed Nijigasumi over. Iba slid the sheath through his obi, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to carry out the threat he'd made to his friend, but Ichinose might do something reckless if he was left unchecked.

One of the rookies knocked on the door.

"Pardon me, everyone, but Zaraki-taicho returned to the division. He wants to see Akamura-sama, Ryuugu-sama, Ichinose-dono and Iba-dono."

"Tell him we'll be there soon," Iba said, ignoring Akamura's whimpers.

"Right, sir."

"Ichinose-dono, are you coming?" Ryuugu asked.

"Why should I? He's not my captain," Ichinose replied. "Iba, whose side are you on?"

"His little girl's side," Iba said. "God knows, she's going to need a friend or two."

"He has a _child?" _Ryugu hissed. "Iba, why didn't you mention that?"

"It slipped my mind. Let's go."

888

Kenpachi drummed his fingers on the floor, waiting for the ones he'd summoned. Yachiru played with her top and her stuffed toy tanuki, happy as a clam. He'd been edgy since they'd left the outfitter's place, but it was amazing how a meal and a hot bath had made him relax a bit. He still thought that people were being too damn nice.

Ukitake had steered them to a dim sum restaurant and paid for the meal, a black and blue Oomeda had paid the fee for their baths, and Matsumoto had pounced Yachiru on the way back. He regretted that he didn't have time to meet her for that drink.

He hadn't seen the little black-haired girl, the small snappish blonde or Miss Black and Blue, and he wondered which division they were in. They weren't captain level, or vice-captains, so they might be ranked shinigami. He hoped he had Blondie in his division. He liked her style.

888

"Ah, Zaraki-dono," the shinigami from before said. "I brought the officers you wished to meet."

He kowtowed. Kenpachi glared at him.

"First rule- Never use that honorific with me. I ain't a noble, and I ain't gonna be treated like one. And don't knock yourself out on the floor, bows are good enough."

There was a muttered chorus of 'yes sir,' and the shinigami made his escape. Akamura stared longingly after him. Iba sat down, placing Nijigasumi and his own blade in front of him, hilts facing toward Kenpachi.

He cast a side long look at Yachiru, then Kenpachi. He smiled slightly at Yachiru, but made his expression blank when he took a look at his new captain.

The other two shinigami were clearly puzzled by her. Kenpachi noted that Iba had positioned himself so that if things went wrong, Kenpachi'd have to go through him to get to the others. It told him a lot about the kind of man he was dealing with.

"First of all, which one of ya holds the top rank?"

"Me, sir," Iba said. "I'm Tetsuzaemon Iba, third two with me are Natsuhi Ryugu, the twelfth seat, and Toshio Akamura, the twentieth seat."

"Where's the lieutenant?"

Kenpachi's tone implied 'that idiot,' but Iba's expression barely flickered.

"Ichinose-san is.. unwell, sir."

Ryugu and Akamura started slightly, and Akamura clamped his jaw shut. Kenpachi was impressed. Iba had lied to his face, and done it without turning a hair. The man had to be brass from the waist down. Of course, Kenpachi couldn't call Iba out unless he checked on Ichinose, and he really didn't give a damn about the (former) vice-captain.

"Then we'll get started, and I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. I'm gonna be changing things a bit around here. Ryugu, Akamura, as long as you're doing your jobs and following orders, you won't be affected. I catch ya slacking, you'll be demoted. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the two chorused.

"Ryugu, tell the women not to worry. I don't care what position anyone holds around here, if any woman or man doesn't want any, they can tell the other one to go to have ta knock someone around ta get a little respect, I'll have their backs. If it goes farther than words, get the victim ta Fourth, and then get me. We're thugs, but there have ta be limits. And I'll hold myself ta that too."

"Yes, sir," Ryugu said. That was a lot more than she'd hoped for.

"Iba, anyone higher up then the tenth seat might be knocked down a rank or two. I'll need ta keep at least two of the old hands in the top spots. This ain't anything personal. You were doing your job this morning-but things are different now."

"I understand, sir," Iba said. Compared to what he could've lost, rank was a small price to pay.

"Good. How many officers do I have in the division?"

"Counting Ichinose, the vice-captain, only seventeen. Two of the officers decided to take advantage of your offer, and we lost the Eighth seat a few months ago."

Yachiru yawned, and Kenpachi glanced down.

"I meant it when I said any of you could leave. If you're still here in the morning, I'll assume you've agreed to serve under me. Iba, inform the seats and the ranks that I want 'em to be quiet for an hour or two. We're all going to be getting up early tomorrow, so they might wanna rest up. See ya then."

"Yes sir," Iba said, gathering up the swords. Akamura and Ryuugu followed him out. Kenpachi scooped up Yachiru and left for the captain's quarters.

8888

"Did I just hallucinate that?" Ryugu asked.

"That we were dismissed because he had to put Kusajishi-jo to bed? I'm afraid not," Iba murmured.

He'd only caught a fleeting glance before, but now that he'd gotten a good look at her, he was absolutely certain. She wasn't Kenpachi's blood daughter, and the two probably weren't even related.

Yachiru seemed to be treated kindly, so Iba decided to leave things be.

"How does _that_ come from _that?" _Akamura demanded.

"Didn't you learn that in the academy?" Ryugu teased.

"Well, yes.. but there's no way! Unless she's a carbon copy of her mother. I wonder what happened to her mother, anyway?"

Ryugu was sure that by tomorrow evening, the rumor mill'd come up with half a dozen crackbrained theories. She almost felt sorry for Zaraki-taicho.

Iba shrugged. "Maybe he's a widower like Kuchiki-taicho."

"Or maybe.. she packed her bags and left him with a child who wasn't even his! Poor little girl, abandoned by her heartless mother," Akamura wailed.

"Quite swiping those romance novels from the library," Ryugu grumbled. "They're rotting your brain."

888

Saskakibe sighed and finally dipped his brush in the inkwell. Then he carefully wrapped the scroll up. The long walk to Eleventh might clear his head a bit. Allowing Kenpachi to continue caring for Yachiru was the right thing to do, no question about it. He almost wished he was cruel enough to separate them- but only for a second.

888

"Faster, faster," Ikkaku urged, kicking the stolen horse into a gallop.

"And straight on 'till morning," Yumichika murmured, remembering a story one of his friends had remembered from her time in the living world. He clung to Ikkaku's back, watching the Rukon fade behind them.

888

"So which room do you want?" Kenpachi asked.

"This one," Yachiru said, choosing one set halfway between the master bedroom and the bathroom.

"All right. We might not be able to kit it out this week, though."

He managed to get her settled- someone had thought to get a very small cot and set it out for her. She only wanted a backrub, so he'd have some time to think up new stories.

"Ken-chan, do you think Baldy and Pretty'll be here soon?" she asked sleepily.

"If they aren't here in a week, I'll drag 'em from the Rukon myself," he promised. But, knowing Ikkaku, he wouldn't be surprised if they were already on their way.

888

Saskakibe stared down the officious little seat.

"Visitors are not allowed," the man said, shaking a bit. "Come back tomorrow.."

"Is there a problem?" Kenpachi asked, causing both men to start.

Saskakibe wondered how such a big man could move so silently. Then he caught sight of the locket dangling from Kenpachi's hand. He recognized it instantly. Rojuro Otoribashi had commissioned it for Tomomi when she'd entered the academy. As well as being cousins, the two had always been close friends. Saskakibe bit his lip. Otoribashi was probably dead, and Tomomi was gone forever.

"No," the seat said. "There's no problem at all. I'll just go.. patrol the koi ponds.."

He zipped off. Saskakibe had managed to compose himself enough to trust his voice.

"Zaraki-san, I'm here about the guardianship papers. Might I have a bit of your time?"

"Sure. Come on in. I've got some wine from one of the captains. Can't drink good wine alone, ya know."

888

Kenpachi poured out some wine into the sake cups Kyoraku had sent over. Saskakibe recognized the scent- Ryoko Iba's homemade plum wine. If she hadn't become a shinigami, she could've made a fortune as a winemaker.

"That necklace is Tomomi Ushoda's, isn't it?" Saskakibe asked. "How did you come by it?"

"I took some little things from Yachi's parents, so she'd have something to remember 'em by. I didn't know their names. They were killed before I got there. Got four bandits apiece, before they died."

That confirmed what Saskakibe always suspected. Tomomi and Kusa's killers wouldn't have taken the time to bury them. The same people who'd kill and rob a couple certainly wouldn't show mercy to their orphaned child.

"Thanks for deliverin' these," Kenpachi said, inspecting the papers. Sneaky healer witch- that damn appointment was mandatory if he wanted to adopt Yachiru legally. Fine, he'd just make her help with the paperwork. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the damn papers _bred._

"Where is Kusajishi-jo?"

"Neither of us goes in for formal crap, so it's fine to call her Yachiru. She's sleeping. I ought to get to bed soon myself."

Of course she'd be asleep, Saskakibe told himself. She was still so very small, and they'd had a long day.

"Unohana told me about your grandbrat. I hope she's all right," Kenpachi added.

"She's doing well," Saskakibe replied. "I can't deny that I miss her and her parents, but I know she's happy with her new family. I'm content with doing what I can for her right now, even if it means holding my peace. I just wanted to know-why?"

_Why _had a man like Kenpachi taken a child in? Why this child?

Kenpachi chuckled. "I still don't know why myself. I could tell ya five different things, and they'd all be true, but they wouldn't be the whole truth. I'll let ya know if I ever figure it out."

Saskakibe stepped off the porch and bowed to him.

"I should be getting back. I run the Tea Club, by the way. Feel free to drop in any time, both of you."

"Thanks," Kenpachi said. "You're always welcome here too."

888

Kenpachi headed back to his quarters. He pushed Yachiru to the side of his cot, gently. She had her own bed, she didn't get to take over his. They'd come a long way from the day they'd first met. She'd grown so much and he thought he'd grown up a little too.

Losing the first Yachiru had been a devastating blow, leaving only an angry, empty husk of a the second Yachiru had revived him, somewhat. He'd remembered the path he'd wanted to take again, and followed it to the end.

Now he was the Kenpachi for real, and he wondered where this path would go. He knew already: to more adventures with Yachiru by his side, to more blood-soaked fights, and home again with tales to tell his drinking buddies. And he'd tell 'Chiru everything when they met up again. She had to be out there somewhere.

"We're home," he murmured to the sleeping child. "We're home, Yachiru."

When he slept, he dreamed of fighting side by side with his girls. A new day would begin tomorrow, filled with all sorts of excitement.

_On some other day, I couldn't save you in a distant world somewhere_

_But I still wanted to hold hands together with you _

_I don't need a world where someone may not exist_

_Let's go toward the ordinary days with everyone here_

_..What are you doing, at what place?_

_I, we're waiting for you here_

_Indeed this time, let's become happy with everyone_

_**1. A man who ate one of Rangiku's riceballs without noticing had far too much on his mind.**_

**_2. A snafu is 'situation normal, all fucked up. Fubar is 'fucked up beyond all recognition.'_**

**_3. Akamura had actual metal spikes in his braid._**

_**And.. It's done! **__**I'm sorry, everyone, for the long wait! Thanks for all your kind reviews**_!


End file.
